Send Me An Angel Tainted With Scarlet
by I-Plead-Obsession
Summary: This is my Mary sue, Ie. selfinsertion.... read if you so desire...
1. Whispers In The Dark

**RATING**_**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENES AND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:****Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:**** This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire. **

**Pairing:**** Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet Blood….**_

**Chapter One:**

_**Whispers in the Dark…..**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It was not long after sunset when the glittering stars gently flickered across the navy blue expanse that was the night sky, just as a cool summer breeze rustled the dry and dusty land below in Cosmo canyon. It was a quiet evening; no one was about all except for the occasional animal scurrying along the rocky base of the large sheer cliffs that made up the canyon.

Months had passed since the reunion that Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo had so brilliantly organized, and things were still just settling down in Midgar, but for the most part things had returned to normal, all except for three unexpected guests.

You see, Aries had decided it was unfair for the notorious trio to be robbed of life like that, and sought it fit to remove them from their destiny of joining with the life stream -that had despised them so in their life - and place them back on Gaia, just like nothing happened. And yes it seemed all fine and dandy, she even had good intentions, but Cloud knew the real reason, they were just causing too much havoc for Aries after them being so firmly convinced that she was the mother they were so longing searching for. Unfortunately for Aries it had taken a lot of effort to convince them otherwise, but after she promised them that she would return them back to the living to continue their search, they shut up almost immediately, silently waiting for the day to return.

Now Aries had gotten herself into a pickle, it would be no easy task returning them to the land of the living, let alone back on Gaia. Preparations had to be made, dream visits had to occur, and well pretty much the world had to be turned on its head to do this, but somehow she managed. She appeared in both Cloud's and Tifa's dreams, explaining to them the decision, and inevitably black mailed Tifa into convincing Cloud to help care for the trio, and integrate them back into society… we will just say all of it was not an easy task on Aries part.

But sure enough, Aries had kept true on her promise, and the three had safely returned to Gaia, intact, and ready to begin their search. Unfortunately for them, they were not expecting the entourage of Cloud, Tifa, and inevitably Vincent to be waiting for them, nor did they expect to be taken in at the seventh heaven and allowed to stay there. But in all essences it was for the best, as long as those three were alive, trouble would never cease to try and follow.

Now this brings us to the present night, one day after the arrival of trio. Trouble did follow, a few injuries, broken plates, walls, and furniture later, there was still no fatalities. But the tense atmosphere that was created by their arrival only got worse, forcing them to leave for the evening to try and gain resemblance of freedom they still longed and craved for; the freedom that was only partially granted after the relief from their mother, Jenova's, nagging.

On the cliff, where they first dashed off on their bikes months ago to chase cloud before the reunion, they sat gazing longingly up at the blanket of stars delicately displayed in the velvet navy cloth of the night sky. Their sleek black bikes were parked off to the side a ways from them, but near enough to get to them in a good leap from each, also the trio had recovered their weapons prior and went no where without them, mostly because of habit, but also because no matter what others said, they would never feel truly safe.

The sound of moving leather shattered the blissful silence the brothers shared as Kadaj doubled over, his body wracked with pain as his hands gripped at his head trying to squeeze out the voices that were filling his one silent mind. His eyes were widened and his pupils were shrinking and dilating at an unnatural rate, although this was hidden by his uneven bangs falling in front of his face. The pain was brutal and he ended up screaming "Make it stop!"

Acting quickly Loz and Yazoo were upon him, comforting him with smooth words but as they touched him they too were doubled over, the eerie white light that had just surrounded their brother Kadaj enveloped them in its fiery burning embrace forcing silent screams from their lips. Together their luminescent jade eyes rolled back as the pain increased, forcing them to abandon all rational thought, but as soon as it happened, it stopped, leaving the trio unconscious on the dusty ground, their silver hair gently rustling in the cool breeze.

123123123123123123123123123 **In the Dream** 123123123123123123123123123

"Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo… wake up…" a smooth velvety womanly voice gently cooed, "I have something important to tell you..."

The three lay sprawled out amongst a beautiful field of delicate white flowers, their heartwarming aroma enveloped their numbed senses calming them, soothing them into a dream like haze, but them and the flowers were the only things in this white world, everything else was… snow white nothing... emptiness.

"We don' wanna.." burbled a slumbering and quite comfortable Loz, who was not to delicately laying across his brother Kadaj's abdomen, who in turn was laying on the shoulder of Yazoo. He could feel the others movements as they nodded their heads, to be honest they were quite comfortable and extremely unwilling to return to the pain they had just endured.

"Ah but its something you want..." the womanly voice offered playfully.

"If it does not involve mother then we do not want to move…" Kadaj, who was more coherent, bit back venomously, unwilling to disturb the peaceful moment between his brothers.

"Oh but it does…."

In an instant three silver haired males whipped up from their slumbering positions fully awake and alert at those simple four words _"oh but it is.."_ They glanced at each other as they sat amongst the flowers jade eyes searching each others souls, daring to hope.

The woman laughed at how quickly they responded _'seems they are awake now.' _"Yes this does involve your mother, but not like what you are expecting. Have you noticed that she no longer speaks to you?" she asked this question delicately, unsure as of to their response.

Kadaj gave an inquiring look to his brothers, silently asking the question, but both in turn shook his head no. "So it's true, mother has left us…" he spoke aloud, unsure if the voice would hear him.

"Yes and no…"

"What do you mean yes and no?" Kadaj yelled venomously, he was confused, frustrated, and was seemingly itching to kill.

"Well it means just that. Yes and no. Yes your mother has left you," here the three silver heads drooped in sadness, "but no she is not gone." Their heads quickly snapped up, unsure how much more of this emotional rollercoaster they could take.

"Let me explain," the voice said soothingly, hoping to calm their frazzled nerves "you have been searching for what is left of your mother's body, which you did find. But it turns out that it was Sephiroth no?" The clones nodded their head, "Well as you figured it out that was a dead part of your mother. Your mother, Jenova, was reborn quite a few years ago, and has just finally now come here for you. Although…" the voice started, unsure of how to finish.

"What?" the clones impatiently asked, dying to know more.

"Well, she has no memories of you guys or anything. She is simply just a regular seventeen year old girl, who lives unknowing in another world, thinking this place is all but a fantasy… but now she has come here, as to why she has no idea, but you must go to her, she is in trouble…" the woman knew the words would hurt them deeply, but she had faith in the strength the three possessed.

"But how will we find her?" asked the quiet Yazoo, finally speaking up.

"You will be lead to her" said the voice, quietly concentrating allowing images of the location of their mother to pass through their thoughts, each of their faces becoming hopeful and joyous "now go, she needs you three.." but they were already gone from the dreaming.

Chuckling to herself the mysterious woman vanished from the peaceful area in a flash of pink and brown, her promise had been fulfilled, but her last thoughts were troubling indeed _'it appears this girl will have some serious work ahead of her…'_

12312312312312312312312312312312312323


	2. For The Love Of Jade

**RATING**_**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENES AND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:****Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:**** This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire. **

**Pairing:**** Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet ….**_

**Chapter Two:**

_**For The Love of Jade…..**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

In the velvety darkness lit only by the gentle crescent moon and glittering stars trudged a young woman no older than sweet age of seventeen. Her long golden streaked chocolate brown hair fell loosely down her back in soft delicate waves rocking back and forth in a hypnotizing sway as she blindly made her way in the unknown cavern, hazel eyes seeking blindly in the dim light for a familiar marker, only none were to be found.

It was only a few hours ago when the girl had been just reading a very entrancing novel deep in the mountains after stopping for a break on a hidden path that she had found earlier that morning. To her the day had been perfect. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and what topped it all off was that she was alone with no one to bother her. Oh how she longed for the blissful silence of the forest as it had been at least three years since her last camping trip, and she was ecstatic when her mother told her they were going.

But when she got there she knew she had to find a secluded spot to read… and possibly ignore her nagging mother. Quickly after hurriedly setting up camp, she grabbed her pack filled with her daily 'necessities' and was about to go on a casual stroll when her mother called her back "Allisha!" bellowed her ever nagging mother.

Allisha's mother was a simple woman, with simple tastes, in all essences there was nothing special or spectacular about her, she was just mom. Always there if she needed her, but always trying to be helpful. "Yes mom?" asked the extremely agitated girl as she stopped in her tracks, and slowly turning around to face her mother.

"Come here a minute."

Her mother bustled around the camp, trying to perfect things, but always seemingly screwed them up more. Her shoulder length curly light blonde hair was pulled back into a small pony tail trying to keep her body cool in the overly large, and extremely outdated jogging suit her mother always seemed to wear... in a variety of colors. "Be back by sunset," warned her mother "I don't want to have to send a search party... oh! And before you go, could you..?" her mother indicated an extremely large, slightly obscene, cooler sitting in the middle of camp "Could you move that over here, my back won't let me move it."

"Alright" replied Allisha eager to get on her way.

In a few moments the cooler was moved, her mother was satisfied, and she was on her way off along the worn paths of the forest. But after going a ways in something in the distance had caught her attention, and she quickly headed off in that direction, thanking all higher beings out there that she had worn practical clothes, and by practical she meant her thick black jeans, worn yet extremely comfy sneakers, a plain white t-shirt, and a simple blue hoodie with the word "leadership" sewn into the back tied across her waist. Eventually she found that what had caught her attention was a small, barely visible path into the woods, and deciding it was high time for a little adventure, Allisha set off with bold and confident footsteps.

This leads us to where she was reading on the rock. It had been hours since she last left, the sun still high in the sky, indicating it was only early afternoon. But a sound in the nearby bushes caught her attention, but she quickly brushed it off… until she heard the growling. This made Allisha leap up and turn around, and sure enough behind her not to far off was a stray dog growling hungrily at her. 'Dear god…' she thought her mind franticly as she turned to run, the dog following in chase.

Now Allisha was never normally a fast runner, hell to be honest, she never ran. She could even remember a dozen occasions where she once said "I think running is pointless, unless something big and nasty is chasing you then a person should not have to run…" well this was definitely one of those times where it was a good time to run, for she ran with all her might, and with a speed she had never possessed before and it was all thanks to the sheer adrenaline running through her system. Unfortunately before she could stop herself, Allisha had run into a dead end and had slipped off the perilous cliff to her inevitable death below, all due to the momentum she had created from running. Well at least now her points were proven correct, running would kill you.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

In a few hours Allisha had awoken with a mind splitting headache, a few scratches, but fortunately no truly serious injuries, minus the large cut on her leg which had stopped bleeding a while ago. From what she could tell, she was for the most part ok, of which she was grateful for. But the fact she had no fucking idea where she was… well that is where her gratitude ended.

Sure enough, the fall had taken her someplace she had no idea even existed in the Rocky Mountains of Alberta. Because surrounding her in all directions was seemingly endless rocky desert. "Just great" grumbled Allisha "If falling down a cliff wasn't enough, now I'm lost… oh well… could be worse". So closing her eyes she randomly pointed in a direction after spinning around, and began to walk, hoping against all odds she would find sort of civilization… or even a phone would have been nice.

This brings us to the present, where Allisha is currently trudging across the seemingly endless rocky desert. Hours had passed and yet there was no civilization, her water was running low, and well she was beginning to worry. So far the walk had not been all that bad, it was even good exercise (because although she was not overly fat, she was not skinny and perfectly toned either), minus the fact she had a run in with a few stray dogs – which had unfortunately clawed up her hand to the point of bleeding as she fought them off - and other random critters, no to say the least the walk was enjoyable… but well she was sick of it. 'I swear to god I've seen that rock six times now!! I must be going in circles' she thought venomously "Where the fuck am I?" she cursed, her voice normally a light and happy timber was raspy and coarse from the lack of water.

Helpless, lost, stranded, and completely pissed off, Allisha decided the best course of action was to sit still and recover some energy, but had quickly drifted off into a restless sleep as soon as she sat down and leaned against a dull and dusty rock.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Engines roared as the SHM raced along the desert at nearly blinding, and certainly neck breaking speeds. Effortlessly Kadaj led them seemingly aimlessly across the desert, but in fact he was following exactly the directions given to all of them by identifying the landmarks in the images. He was determined and nothing would deter him away from his goal, their mother. Without even blinking he increased his speed with a gentle flick of his wrist on the handle, speeding ahead with a sudden burst of momentum, leaving the two to catch up, which they did.

A dark lump below in the canyon caught the eyes of the trio, and they quickly made their way down by simply riding their bikes over and jumping off the cliffs. Sure enough, as they neared Kadaj's eyes glittered with a forgotten glow of determination and desire like before the reunion "it is mother…" he whispered to his brothers. And without even looking to see their excited faces, Kadaj sped off in the direction of the slumped figure. All their hearts seemingly beat in unison increasing in speed with every beat which had somehow drowned out the sounds of the blaring wind and the delicate purr of their sleek bikes under them.

In a flash, their sleek – although extremely dusty – bikes stopped on a dime in front of the gently slumbering girl. Unbeknownst to her, three large silver haired and extremely deadly men towered over her as she quietly slept, the blood from her freshly open wounds - after rolling around – seeped into the ground, staining the ground crimson. Jade eyes glared at the blood, cursing whatever hurt this girl.

Yazoo still calmly sitting on top of his now turned off bike, his long silver hair gently blowing in the breeze, turned his calming jade green eyes on his brother Kadaj, his quiet voice nearly becoming lost in the wind and yet somehow always managed to be heard "are you sure it is her brother?"

Kadaj nodded, his eyes illuminating with glee "yes brother, it is her… the one we were shown by Aries herself."

"But she does not look like us…" remarked Loz, his deep throaty yet velvety smooth voice a harsh comparison to the sweet effeminate ones of his brothers. His jade eyes gazed longingly at the dirty lump of flesh that was the girl. He hoped beyond belief that their search was finally over.

"No…" began Kadaj, "but that… Loz stop crying" he chastised, forgetting about his previous thought at the sound of his brothers sniffling.

"I'm not crying!" exclaimed Loz, but true to his brother Kadaj's words, a few delicate silver tears had slipped down the smooth milky skin of his cheeks, which he furiously tried to wipe away.

Popping the stand, Kadaj gracefully lifted himself off his bike allowing the weight of the vehicle to lean against the strong and sturdy support.

When you think about it there are few differences between the brothers. Each had dazzling silver hair, except each with their unique styles. Kadaj's being a mid length chopped look with unruly bangs that covered his right eye, allowing him the sense of mystery, and a bit of insanity to complete the look. Whereas Yazoo's was exceptionally long and framed his face and Loz's was cut short and gelled back to almost a deadly points. To be honest they even wore the same thick black leather suits, but somehow they still tried to different. Yazoo kept his suit zipped all the way, the jacket lengths allowed to move freely, where Kadaj had left the zipper down a little, just until it reached his collar bone, and he also tied back the jacket lengths with matching black and silver leather belts. Loz on the other hand was sick of the restraints of the outfit and sought it fit to just slice off the jacket lengths, and leave it almost completely wide open, giving more than ample view if you just cared to glance. But despite these few material differences they were identical. Same mako green cat slit eyes, same lithe and tones bodies – although Loz's was more developed strength wise, he was still lithe in battle, and was almost as flexible as the other two. But one does have to admit, the reason they looked so alike was well, they did share the same genes after all.

Quietly and with a grace unknown to man kind, Kadaj walked over to the bloodied and dirtied girl, smiling his cocky smirk his illuminated eyes danced with delight. And as if he was picking up the most delicate and valuable piece of art he picked up the girl with ease and cradled her to his firm leathered chest in a tight, yet surprisingly gentle embrace, the girl completely unaware. "Mother…" he whispered in her ear in a soft child like purr, "you're safe now…" Calmly and he returned to his brothers, still perched on their bikes with smug smiles on their faces at Kadaj's little show of affection.

With a pleading look to his now sad and yet oddly contempt eyes, Kadaj handed the girl over to his brother, Yazoo, who was more adept with carrying a passenger and still being able to ride at their usual speed. So with seemingly practiced ease, Yazoo slid back on the seat allowing the girl to be placed in front of him and as Kadaj returned to his bike, Yazoo adjusted the girls head so as to allow her to brace against his shoulder.

The roaring of bikes filled the still night air, as the three silver haired men took off with their precious cargo, each making quick glances back to check up on Yazoo and most definitely the still slumbering girl, oblivious to the world. But somewhere along the ride, Yazoo broke into a soft and comforting smile as he felt the girl move ever so slightly to snuggle deeper into the warmth he provided, and inevitably snuggled deeper into the soft silver downy hair that blew over his shoulder.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123


	3. Cling To Me For I Must Be Dreaming

**RATING**_**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:****Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:**** This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire. **

**Pairing:**** Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet ….**_

**Chapter Three:**

_**Cling to Me...For I Must Be Dreaming…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

The ride back to the Seventh Heaven in Midgar was uneventful. It was when our ecstatic trio barged into the front door with an injured and bleeding girl hanging limply in their arms, did things get eventful. Let us begin our tale there.

Night still reigned as the trio drove down the nearly empty streets of Midgar, the sparse glow of the few undamaged street lamps flew past creating hypnotic luminescent trails of light. Even the neon store signs began to meld together with the sickly orange glow from the lamps, but the odd entrancing glow of the lamps at the speeds at which the group was traveling was unimportant to them. What was important was the slow and steady breathing of the girl lying snuggled against Yazoo's warm shoulder. And although she was doing alright, as the cuts had eventually stopped their slow bleeding, the state their so called mother was in worried them. For they for one had no idea how she got in this condition, and secondly they had no idea what to do with her when they got to the Seventh Heaven. The thought of an angry cloud, and the attacks from the spit fire named Tifa, still far off in their mind… until the inviting luminescent sign of the bar came into view. In which unfortunately the lights were still on in the bar, which undoubtedly meant that Tifa and Cloud had guests that had stubbornly refused to leave.

After arriving yesterday, the trio had been given a strict set of rules in which they had to abide by if they did not want to be placed at the hospital, oh how they hated the hospital… it brought back to many memories. But anyway, the rules were mainly based on the idea that they lived an average civilian life which pretty much meant in their minds: no weapons, no bikes, no late night traveling, no late nights period, no searching for mother, no kidnapping kids – Tifa just had to add that one in – these were just to name a few of the extraordinarily long list… and after one day… they had broke every single damn one of them. But did they care? Not in the least, for they had mother, and as long as she was with them, why should they care?

So after putting the bikes away, the trio made their way to the slightly adjacent door, where they heard the drunken laughter of Cloud's friends erupt from within. The girl was still cradled against Yazoo, as she had undoubtedly refused to leave the comfort of Yazoo's warm embrace and soft downy hair, and they did not wish to wake their seemingly traumatized mother, so they allowed her to remain. Although secretly, Yazoo was jumping for joy, in his mind their mother enjoyed his embrace more that Kadaj's and had refused to leave, although it was entirely an unconscious doing, he did not care.

Quietly they made their way to the door and stepped in and darted towards the stairs, aiming for the comfort of solitude in their given room above only Tifa had chosen that precise moment to chastise them for being so late "Kadaj! Loz! Yazoo! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" her somewhat shrill voice effectively silenced the boisterous group of friends, forcing all of them to gaze at the guilty trio entering the doorway at four am. But that was when something caught her eye, and it was precariously dangling in Yazoo's arms 'what in the world,' she thought her face scrunching up in thought 'does Yazoo have?' Without missing a beat, Kadaj and Loz moved into an even more protective stance in front of Yazoo, trying to shield the girl away from the many other peoples' view, as Yazoo himself hugged the girl tighter to his body, not wanting her to be taken away.

The three together made a fearsome sight as their mako green eyes illuminated and were narrowed into dangerous slits that screamed 'if you come near us, you'll die…' Kadaj stood before Yazoo and Loz behind as he was a better – and slightly larger due to his sheer broad shoulders – shield.

Understanding their glares, Tifa ushered them up to their room not wanting anymore of her precious bar to be destroyed like earlier that morning when they had introduced the rules. The trio readily complied and were gone in a flash, up the stairs and already safe in their small, yet quite cozy, room.

Delicately Yazoo laid the girl on the bed, much to her dislike, and stood beside his brothers after she settled back into her deep unaffected slumber. Together they stood in front of the door, shielding the girl from the inevitable onslaught of verbal attack from Tifa.

The room itself was of simple design. Three beds were laid out opposite to that of the door, although stretching towards it, and to the beds far right on the adjacent wall of the door was a large window, the curtains drawn tightly closed since the arrival of the trio. The walls were painted a soothing golden, with matching curtains and bedspreads with a deeper richer chocolate brown to accent the light tones of the sunflower yellow, also the room was encircled with a creamy white trim. A tad girlish for the three men, but what were they going to expect on such short notice for their arrival, black leather and silver satin?

And sure enough, as if right on cue, Tifa knocked on the door after settling down the drunk and outrageous group below with another round of drinks. Without hesitating Kadaj moved swiftly to answer the locked, and bared, door, for he did not want to occur any more of her wrath, he had had enough already and by now he was a pissed as ever.

"So why were you out so late?" she asked, her voice calm and yet with a hint of restraint. Each of the men blinked lazily at her with their intimidating mako green eyes, but not tonight, she would not back down like earlier. They were out all night, and when they came back Yazoo had something, what she did not know, but he had something. Unfortunately, every time she tried to peer behind the three men, her sight was blocked by a leather glad body, 'they are definitely not making this easy' inwardly huffed Tifa.

"Why we were out is none of your business, so if you would please leave…" smiled, he and both his brothers knew they made her nervous, and although she could probably hold up if a fight broke out, but not against all three. But unfortunately his words only served to piss her off, and step up to meet him head on.

"This is my bar, and while you are still here, by Aries's pleading no less, you will abide by my rules. Now why were you out so late?" Tifa was furious, she knew that they held the intimidation factor over her, but she was stubborn and did not know when to just give up.

The Loz and Yazoo looked towards Kadaj questioningly, they both agreed that Tifa did have a point, and that it would be inexcusable to throw her kindness right back in her face, but also their mother needed attention, her wounds had only just stopped bleeding, and although the wounds themselves were not serious, she needed rest, and only satisfying Tifa's curiosity would allow them the peace they needed for her.

So with knowing eyes they asked their brother, Kadaj, to back down. Explaining to him in a single glance what they knew to be true, and after a good hard stare from both of their mako green eyes, he did. Reluctantly he stepped aside along with his brothers to allow a full view of the broken and battered girl lying before them on the middle bed, gently sleeping away, without a care in the world.

A gasp escaped her pale rose lips before she could stop it. 'So I was right…' she thought angrily, 'Yazoo did have something, or rather someone'. She quickly walked towards the girl with steady and sure steps, from what she could tell this girl needed help, bad, she just prayed it was not the three glaring at her who put the poor girl in this position. "What happened?" she asked, anger and accusations sneaking their way into her voice.

But just as she was about to reach the bed, and the wounded girl on top, Kadaj stormed up behind her, his heaver leather boots falling on the floor rather silently, yet louder than they normally would have. "Do not touch her…" he warned, "do not even go near her…" malice dripped from his words like poison "she is ours…" he started but stopped before he revealed too much.

"What the..?" she turned around to face Kadaj, it was surprising at how small he really was, Tifa towered over him by at least five inches, but Kadaj was only eighteen, he would still grow some. "What do you mean she is 'yours'?" already her short fuse was beginning to burn out.

"Just like I said…or are you deaf?" he smirked, Kadaj's smooth face plastered with his trade mark death grin.

Tifa could not help but splutter "The only thing you three cared remotely about, besides yourselves, was this 'mother', so when you bring this girl in…" and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, 'so that's why they're being so protective and not letting me near, they think I'll take her away from them…' she thought. It was now clear to her, absolutely transparent.

Over the time that she had known them, not once had she given them a reason to trust her, hell she even helped kill them and take back the thing they called their mother. So it was no wonder when she looked into their eyes she saw the fear, the tension, everything. To be honest they appeared like a bunch of scared kids, protecting with their life the only thing that they have ever held dear, their mother. And she had no doubt in her mind they would kill her in an instant if she went so far as to blink wrong. Sighing Tifa ran her hair through her thick ebony hair in frustration, two questions plaguing her thoughts "how did you find her… and how do you know she's your actually your mother?" she looked up at the tense trio, their eyes trained upon her with hunters skill and precision, watching her every move.

It was finally Loz who spoke up as he turned to gaze at the girl sleeping peacefully on the bed, "Aries" and with that one single tear filled quiet answer, everything was answered.

"Quit crying Loz" both brothers, Yazoo and Kadaj, chastised half heartedly for event hey to felt the tears sting their eyes, threatening to fall at the thought that their dream had finally come true….

And for the first time, not even Loz denied the presence of his tears.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123


	4. My Broken Wings

**RATING**_**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:****Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:**** This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire. **

**Pairing:**** Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet ….**_

**Chapter Four:**

_**My Broken Wings…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Gentle sun rays flitted through the brashly closed curtains, illuminating the room in a heavenly glow as soft melodies sung from the hearts of sweet little morning song birds twittered into the room, encouraging one peacefully slumbering girl to awaken from her dreamless sleep.

Lazily her hazel eyes glanced across the golden walls, the creamy white trim, the old brown door in front of her, when it finally hit her. She was not in the forest anymore… "Oh snap…" she whispered "Toto I don't think we are in Kansas anymore…" she randomly quoted the ever fitting cliché.

Fortunately, to Allisha's delight, she was still dressed, and there was a bathroom attached to the room she was in. 'Thank god..' she thought, 'it'd suck ass if I'd have to go out… god only knows who let alone what's out there..' she mumbled as she got up from her quite comfortable position on the bed, and trudged into the bathroom, the door left wide open seemingly for her convenience.

After her first order of business was attended to, she washed up and looked at herself in the mirror, when the memories of yesterday hit her… "Dear god, how the hell am I still alive… maybe this is heaven… or possible hell… although that would suck" she rambled to herself. "Well for the most part I look pretty good for falling off a cliff to my eminent doom, not bad at all if I do say so… but note to self, thank the person for the bandages… wait…what? Bandages..?" It was true; the gash in her leg seen through the rip through her pants was taped up and bandaged nicely, along with a few covered cuts on her arms and wrists. But her thoughts were interrupted by the other door opening with a loud creak, heavy footsteps fell on the dark cherry hard wood floors 'oh no..' her mind was frantic. Allisha was trapped in a bathroom with no way out…'what the hell am I going to do?'

Loz opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake mother if she was still sleeping, but he hoped she had awoke, it had been twelve hours, how long does she need to sleep? Carefully he opened the door and looked towards the empty bed, and his heart dropped. "Mother!" he called "Where are you?" Frantically Loz began searching the room, first the window, but after a quick check he found it to be tightly and securely locked, and she could not have gone out the door because well, they were all downstairs, they would have at least heard something. 'That only leaves…' he turned towards the second closed door in the room 'the bathroom…'

Clunk… Clunk…

The sound of heavy footsteps neared the bathroom door 'oh shit!' Allisha screamed in her mind, 'I'm royally screwed!' After realizing her fate Allisha shut her eyes tight, prepared for her second run in with death, except the pain did not come, only a loud deep "Mother! What are you doing?" was heard… 'Wait… mother?'

Sure enough when Loz opened the bathroom door, there sat his mother huddled into the smallest ball she could make in the corner of the tub. "Mother!" he exclaimed, happy she was not just a dream from last night, "what are you doing?" he asked innocently, curious as to why she was huddled in the tub frightened out of her wits.

Carefully Allisha opened her hazel eyes at the calm voice, her eyes met floor but she kept looking farther and met with black leather boots 'this can't be right' she thought, her eyes continually moving up the broad frame, 'oh it can't be…' her mind was becoming desperate, but when her hazel eyes met with the familiar cat like mako green eyes and saw the traditional spiked hair of none other than Loz from Advent Children, she tried to scream, except nothing came out. "This is all a dream!" she yelled clutching her head "else I am going to die!" her mind was spinning, 'how the hell can I be here… this is just a movie… or …. Oh shit…'

Loz was surprisingly upset, here he was happy to see his mother and here she was thinking she was going to die and that this was all a bad dream… was he that bad looking…? This was not right… Kadaj was going to be pissed. So he sighed for the inevitable and walked his way over to the frightened girl, who he claimed was his mother. And with practiced ease he picked her straight out of the tub, and slung her over his shoulder. "Come on….play nice…" He huffed as Allisha began to beat his back with clenched fists.

"Put me down!" screamed Allisha, already she was terrified enough, not including the thought of actually being held upside down, slung over the shoulder by none other than the notorious, and extremely deadly, handsome, did I mention deadly, Loz.

"Relax mother, you're fine, I got you…" he spoke his voice was utterly confused, why was she acting so frightened? Why was she trying to beat him up? And also should he even mention that she cannot hit worth a damn? He did not bother to think on it to long as he headed down the stairs, precious cargo in tow.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me mother?" she screamed again, it was amazing how well her voice was holding up… well by now she was actually furious, let alone scared shitless. "I've never had a kid… I don't even have a boyfriend for gods' sake!"

"Mother please keep it down, Kadaj will get mad…" warned Loz.

"Oh shit…"

"Huh?"

"I forgot about Kadaj! I am gonna die!" new terror sprang through Allisha as the realization that the real threat had yet to appear, and that said threat was just at the bottom of these stairs.

"Why are you going to die?" asked Loz innocently "Your injuries weren't severe… and Kadaj is excited to see you… so why are you so scared?"

"That's what I am afraid of…" began Allisha, but she was interrupted by an impatient Kadaj yelling from the kitchen that was only a few steps away.

"What has taken you so long Loz?" questioned an impatient Kadaj from the kitchen.

Earlier that morning the trio had decided it would be best for the poor girl to sleep undisturbed, and had thusly reluctantly left her side only by the encouragement from Tifa.

They were still dressed in their thick black leather outfits after the eventful night they had, which unfortunately led to them being kicked out of their room, and being forced to stay away from mother.

To be honest it was rather practical, but as they say old habits die hard. For after living on their own, they got pretty good at taken care of themselves when one of them got injured, and had much practice with tending wounds, so they naturally assumed that when Tifa brought in the supplies kit that they would be the ones to look after mother, but in fact it was quite the opposite. They were actually forced to leave the room by Tifa, not without a fight from Kadaj of course, but inevitably he was reluctantly dragged out of the room by Yazoo and Loz, to sit outside the door in the hallway, worrying.

So when Tifa was finally done bandaging the girl, they were all expecting to be allowed to enter the room and visit with mother, but they were still forbidden on the pretense that she now needed rest. Tifa decided it was best not to inform them that if the poor girl had happened to wake up with three strange men around her calling her mother, she would be less acceptable to the idea of remaining with them. It was for the best anyway.

Even that morning the three were only allowed to make a quick entrance to check on mother, before being forced into the kitchen. And by this time Tifa had decided Kadaj had developed a nice little twitch under his right eye. To be honest, she found it quite amusing, although Tifa was about 100 sure that if Yazoo was not there to restrain him, her entrails would have long ago splattered across the now impeccably clean kitchen.

After hearing the screaming from the stairs, and instantly recognizing it to be female, Yazoo and Kadaj were both off their stools in a heart beat and before Tifa could even blink, they had rushed into the living room, weapons drawn… 'They are not the brightest crayons in the box are they?' she inwardly laughed. Unfortunately she had forgotten to mention that the poor girl would probably not receive well the idea of three young, startlingly handsome, yet incredibly intimidating men approach her, and well from what she could see of Loz as she entered the living room, holding her upside down.

"What are you doing with mother Loz?" Yazoo asked "It does not appear she likes being held upside down…" his quiet, yet oddly spacey voice interrupted the screaming of the young girl hastily slung over the shoulder of Loz.

It was true, for when Kadaj and Yazoo entered onto the scene; sure enough the girl was hanging upside down over Loz's shoulder screaming about dying. With a dancers graze, Yazoo had encircled behind Loz and peered into their mother's face. His mako cat like green eyes seemingly searched her soul, forcing the girl to squirm under his gaze.

Allisha was becoming more pissed off than anything, all until Kadaj and Yazoo entered the scene. 'Oh fuck… I'm dead now' she thought desperately, still trying to wriggle free from Loz's effortless iron grasp. "Let me go!" screamed Allisha, her throat was raw and her voice had come out like a horse croak. But when Yazoo appeared directly in her line of sight, his quiet voice easily stopped her in her movements. His mako green eyes seemingly peered into her soul, entrancing her, almost hypnotizing.

The fear crept from her mind and spread across her body. Just the mere thought of being held here with the three of some of the most deadly men in Advent children forced her into panic mode. "Oh my god! I'm gonna die..." she whispered eyes clenching shut, awaiting the pain of being thrown to the ground, but instead she was delicately set on her feet, almost like she would break. Unfortunately the shock of being near the deadly men forced her legs to give out, making her fall to the ground in a heap.

"Why are you going to die mother?" asked Yazoo innocently, his voice sounding as though he was a million miles away. Gracefully he strolled over to the now slumped girl who was not to delicately sprawled along the floor in a heap, but with ever step near her he took, she scuttled across the floor keeping an equal distance from him.

"Yazoo... I can't believe it…" she quickly looked away from the dazzling man in front of her to look upon the large man standing beside Yazoo with the spiky silver hair "Loz…" her breath was coming out in ragged gasps, as she was frightened out of her belief… until she hit a solid form behind her. "Oh shit…" she whispered as she looked directly up into the gleaming jade eyes of Kadaj.

At the sound of their names all three of their eyes brightened 'she remembers us...' the seemingly shared the same thought, and quickly they turned back to looked at their frightened mother. That was the only thing they did not understand, because if mother knew who they were, then why was she scared and thinking she was going to die.

The girl on the floor gasped in delight as Allisha tried to stand "Oh thank god Tifa! At least there is one sane person here..." only to have legs give out again, although except falling into an embarrassing heap upon the floor, strong leathered arms caught her with ease, holding her up. Unfortunately those arms belonged to none other than Kadaj.

"Guy's lay off, can't you see she's scared out of her wits..." commented Tifa, finally finding it acceptable to approach the sad scene, "but…how do you know my name" asked Tifa, wary of the girl who surprising knew her name when in fact Tifa had never met this girl ever before.

"I know all of you, now can you let me go!" she huffed, frustrated by the arms that no matter how hard she struggled, only held her tighter.

"Can't do that mother, else your gonna try and run away, and we don't want now do we?" purred Kadaj in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Ya how do you know us? We were told that you wouldn't remember us" questioned Loz, his faced scrunched in thought.

Sighing Allisha reserved herself to her fate, she was not being let go no matter how hard she struggled, and she would be asked question after question until they were satisfied, so taking a breath Allisha steeled herself to answer. "I know you because you are all part of a game, movie, and also a anime ova. I know everything there is to know about you, including Cloud, Vincent, Marlene, Jenova, Sephiroth, Shinra etc. I know about everyone and everything. And by now I know I sound like a nut bar, but it's true…" Allisha knew they would not believe her, no way in hell.

"A movie… what the…" alright Tifa was utterly confused, whoever Kadaj and them brought home, was certifiably insane… well at least she would get alone well with Kadaj.

"We don't understand mother…" stated Yazoo.

"Well neither do I, so isn't that just peachy" looking behind her she glared at Kadaj, hell if she was going to die at least he could let her stand on her own. And fortunately, Kadaj instantly let her go, seemingly able to understand her request 'weird…' thought Allisha 'but hell, at least my legs are working again!'

"So what is your name, you seem to know ours but I have no idea who you are" inquired Tifa, becoming impatient with the uncooperative girl.

"My names Allisha, and if you could so gladly tell me how in the world to get back to Earth, it would be greatly appreciated"

"Mother you wish to leave us…?" Loz's sniffled invaded her thoughts.

'Oh god no, I made him cry...' quickly and without thinking Allisha went over to Loz, gently wiping at his cheeks hoping to catch the tears she knew were going to fall "Don't cry Loz…" she absentmindedly whispered.

Yazoo and Kadaj were now utterly convinced, only they knew when Loz was going to cry, no one else except them could ever predict when his gentle tears would fall, except her… except Allisha.

Loz's mouth was wide open in utter shock, 'how could she… unless….'

Gently tapping his chin shut Allisha smiled warmly, for some reason the fear was ebbing out of her like gentle waves, "You are gonna eat a bug if you keep your mouth open like that…"

"Mother!" the three yelled, excitement laced within their voices, as all three rushed forward and crushed Allisha into a bone breaking hug.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123


	5. Delicate Kisses From A Gentle Rose

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENESAND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

**UNEDITED!!!**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Five:**

_**Delicate Kisses from a Gentle Rose…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Soft quiet tears were shared amongst the trio as they clung desperately to their mother they had searched so long for. Just the simple act of her warm arms awkwardly encircling the three, trying to soothe their tears away only brought more to their eyes. For the men never knew anything of a mothers love, the only love they knew - let alone understood – was the love of cold steel beneath their fingertips as they watched the life seep from countless number of enemies. So it was not that the three were incapable of love, it was they just did not know how to give it… more or less.

Gently Allisha tried to pull herself out of the overbearing hug, to be honest she's not normally a 'touchy' person. Sure an occasional hug from a friend was alright, but nine times out of ten, it was brief lasting no more than a few short seconds. Maybe it was how she was raised, maybe it was fear… but no matter the reason, even the most casual of touches - even from a close friend - caused her mind to overload with anxiety and the desire to break away. So I am pretty sure you can just imagine how our poor Allisha felt in the middle of three, well developed, extremely deadly, men.

Unfortunately the three, being starved of physical contact besides from each other most of their lives, refused to let the poor girl go, despite her troubles. In fact the trio enjoyed immensely the warmth a gentle hug brought, no matter how short or rare.

Fortunately for poor Allisha, her struggles to be released were rewarded…partially. Because no matter how long the men wanted to enjoy this special moment, Tifa was growing impatient, furious, and somewhat empathetic of the girl's plight, and thusly chose the moment to cough awkwardly in her hand, hoping to catch the attention of the occupied trio; which it did eventually.

At the sound of Tifa's forced cough, the trio realized their compromising position and finally realized the struggles and protests of their mother. Sighing they separated, allowing Allisha to finally to take in a breath of freedom until strong lithe arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her snug against a firm leather bound chest. Allisha almost felt like crying, she almost got away… Furious, Allisha glanced up to look at her captor and was confronted with long downy soft silver hair and the smooth chin of the alluring face of Yazoo. Allisha thanked the every spiritual being out there that he was a head taller than her, -to the point where he could easily have rested his chin against her head if he chose- else it might have lead to some awkward situations.

For some reason Yazoo's embrace was comforting amongst the confusion that had become her life. It was warm, it felt safe, and for a reason she could not figure out, it felt familiar. Unfortunately the desire to pull away was strong, but as she began to, Yazoo held her tighter, unwilling to let go. Allisha could only sigh in defeat, and allowed his pleasant and familiar embrace to comfort her frazzled nerves. Oddly enough his scent was what struck her the most familiar. The indescribable musk that was screamed man, yet hinted of softer undertones of femininity, the sweet aroma enveloped her senses and nearly turned her to mush, but the nagging familiarity kept her mind remotely clear.

Kadaj and Loz were comfortable with the situation, they too had been held in Yazoo's comforting embrace on more than one occasion, and they could see why he held their mother thusly. For every time one of them had a rough night, Yazoo was the one they went to. They had no idea why, maybe it was just because he was always there. But no matter the reason, Kadaj and Loz knew quite well the comfort that was to be found in Yazoo's embrace, and felt it suitable for their mother to feel the same, hell they would want it to after what she has been through.

After a short while Tifa was able to separate at least two away from the girl, and by separate she means keeping them more than two feet from her. In her mind it is all fine and well that they wish to protect their 'mother' from others, but the fact that they refused to leave her side was getting a bit much, even she could see that, let alone the poor girl. Sighing Tifa decided it was time for the inevitable, explanations. Oh how she loved those…. Not.

"Let's go into the kitchen and sort things out, because from what I can see, this is going to be a lot of work…" calmly she turned around and walked into the kitchen, her dark hair swishing behind her, grateful she had sent the kids out to play earlier.

Once they were all in the kitchen, Tifa sighed. 'This is not going to be easy...' she thought inwardly cringing at what was to come.

Finally Allisha was able to sit down and figure out where she truly was. Quietly her hazel eyes glanced across the room getting a feel of the layout and the characters within. Yazoo still had her pinned to his side, Kadaj sat next to her on her left, and Loz beside him around an inset table beside the window. Tifa sat opposite of them on a hastily grabbed bar stool from the island in the middle of pleasant matching yellow kitchen.

Now from what Allisha could gather, she was at Tifa's bar the "Seventh Heaven" which last time she checked it was in Midgar. How she got there and why she was here was still a mystery of which she hoped would be resolved soon. But how she knew that it was Tifa before her and not some random person was because of two things. One only Tifa had long dark ebony hair, milky skin, deep soulful chocolate brown eyes and wore black leather shorts, black leather skirt thing, with a matching black vest and white undershirt, black gloves, and large black gaudy sneakers, and only Tifa wore a red string tied around her left arm. The other reason, well she had her gut instinct… which had yet to fail her… the keyword being yet.

"Now I don't know about you guys," Tifa began "but I think it's high time for explanations." She turned to look at Kadaj, hoping at least he had _some _answers. "What makes you think that Allisha here is the reincarnation of Jenova, I'm sorry to say but she doesn't look anything like you guys. Secondly," Here she turned to Allisha, "How the hell do you know about us, because last time I checked, I've never met you. And as far as I know you've never met me."

Kadaj scoffed, "my brothers and I were told so."

Raising a slender eyebrow Tifa inquired "Oh, by whom?"

"Aries" they all declared in unison, Allisha sat utterly confused.

"Ok then, now how do you know about us?" Tifa turned towards Allisha, hoping for answers. Even the trio looked at her, their mako green eyes questioning, hoping, and searching.

Squirming under the trio's intimidating mako gaze Allisha shyly replied "I already told you. I know all you guys from a movie, game, and an anime series. It explains everything, even about your pasts, all except…" she looked into the trio's eyes, her courage wavering under the intense gaze "you…All I know about you three is your names, that you are remnants, and the reunion you planned, which I assume has already happened. I know no more about you." Allisha could see the hurt in their eyes, and she felt terrible. "I'm sorry, I really must sound like a nut, but it's true. And to be honest I have no idea why I'm here, and why you three keep calling me mother. Hell to be honest, I keep expecting you to kill me, I still do. All I remember is falling off a cliff and waking up in, what I can only assume to be Cosmo Canyon. I sat down to rest after walking around trying to find my way for a bit, and the next thing I know I'm here, being called mother by you Loz, and having to come face to face with people I have always been told were just imaginary characters… so you can see why I'm so freaked out right now."

Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were astonished. 'So that's why mother was so beat up when we found her…' they thought. But something deep inside them stung from the impact of her words, it was true she really did know nothing of them, nothing… they felt forgotten, rejected, and yet somehow happy. In their minds, if mother had forgotten about their past, then they could create a new life with her, and they would not have to worry about making her sad…. But they knew this was a lie…. Even they knew the past always came to haunt you, no matter the circumstances.

Tifa sighed, it was troubling indeed. Sure she trusted Aries, but… to force this poor girl away from her family like that and be stuck with the three mental cases sitting next to her… 'What was Aries thinking!' mentally screamed Tifa.

Kadaj was the first out of the three to speak up after his mother's heartbreaking words… "Mother… we would not hurt you…. How could you….. You're our Mother…. Why?" he was at a loss of words for once. All his hopes were gone, destroyed, except… until his mother gently moved to touch his cheek.

"I'm sorry Kadaj, I just don't know. I have no idea but if you said Aries told you then I can't doubt her, frankly from what I know, she's never been wrong. But wouldn't you be scared shitless if three guys came after you yelling 'Mother!'?" a burst of laughter slipped past Allisha's pale lips, "I'm sorry, but hell in my mind I have every right to be freaked. The movie did such a nice job in portraying your guy's skill with your weapons, I had ever right to be scared."

"You think us skilful…" the quiet and somewhat spacey Yazoo sitting on her right said, his green eyes looked at the girl sitting snugly at his side. If this was true he had every right to jump for joy, this was beyond what they could have hoped for. Because in fact, they had always thought Sephiroth was mother's favourite, so if this was to be a compliment, well that theory gets blown out of the window, only to their relief.

"With weapons yes, I have no idea about anything else. And to be honest, Cloud just got a lucky shot against you Kadaj. But I'm no expert but from what the movie showed, you could have kicked his ass anytime, and serves him right, mister Emo man…"

Kadaj grinned widely; his mother had just openly complimented him, without even mentioning Sephiroth. Looking at his brothers, he saw that they to wore similar small smiles, both pleased with Allisha's heartfelt words. Never before had they been complimented, and they could not help but feel a sense of joy rise within them, even if it was just on their fighting skills.

Kadaj pulled Allisha into a tight hug, resting his head over her strong beating heart much to her disappointment. Unfortunately Kadaj was the same height as her, and thusly was the best he could manage in the tight situation.

Oh how she hated hugs… the vile things… but seeing how happy a simple hug made the three, she supposed she may just have to get used to it… for their sakes at least. A gentle smile spread across Allisha's lips as she placed a delicate kiss on top of his soft silver head, 'strange..' she thought, 'while Yazoo's hair is downy soft, Kadaj's is silky smooth…' and yes she did realize it strange to be pondering such things, but that thought could not help but cross her mind.

She smiled widely as she felt warm wetness, which she could only assume as small tears, soaking her white shirt. "Oh mother…." Purred Kadaj, utterly content as Yazoo and Loz smiled at each other, leaving Tifa to feel completely and utterly awkward.

"Who is that?" questioned a deep masculine voice from the kitchen doorway.

Looking up - from Kadaj who was smothering himself in her chest trying to hide his tears from his brothers- the color drained from Allisha's face the smile she once had leaving just as quick... 'Oh shit!' her mind exclaimed…

"Hey Cloud!" cried Tifa grateful for the distraction from the awkward scene before her.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

A/N: Woot! Another chapter up, although it is unedited it still beats my record! Unfortunatly because of all this typing I have developed a severe case of carpel tunnel and it gives me excruciating pain to type.. . cries so because of this my updates are going to be fewer, and much slower... but I will still try!!! So please bear with me... 'A for effort' right?


	6. Sinister Obsessions Hidden by Supernatur

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENESAND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Six:**

_**Sinister Obsessions Hidden by Supernatural Beauty… **_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Kadaj whipped his head up from nuzzling Allisha, any of his evidence tears, erased. No, he had completely changed. Her soulful hazel eyes glanced at Yazoo and Loz and both were the same as their brother. Each sat stiff, their intimidating mako green eyes illuminated at the thought of possible battle as they eyed Cloud walking in, the cat like slits adjusting for optimum angle and light perceptions. Each sat as if ready to pounce. She could even notice a few small twitches in their hands as they unconsciously inched closer to their weapons, lying safely beside them… 'Old habits die hard it seems' she thought sympathetically.

Kadaj was enraged; his moment with his mother had been utterly ruined by that stupid excuse for a brother. It appeared that no matter what he did, Cloud always interfered. And He always found a way to ruin his carefully laid out plans. Kadaj quickly glanced at Yazoo and met mako green eyes. 'Good,' thought Kadaj at his brother's nod. Quickly before the eye could even register what happened, Kadaj and Yazoo had both somehow moved closer, eradicating the nonexistent distance between them and their mother. If Cloud was to attack, at least their mother was safe.

Yazoo had always had something of a sixth sense. He knew where his brothers were, what they thought, what they wanted, even before they did themselves. This also proved well in battle, because not only could he predict his brother's movements and aim around them, but he could also predict most, if not all, of the movements his enemies made. So when Cloud silently into the room, he knew exactly what was going to happen. He somehow knew that Kadaj was going to glance at him, and even before Yazoo read it in his brother's eyes, he knew what Kadaj wanted. So without a second thought he followed his brother's unspoken command and swiftly moved closer to Allisha, much to her discomfort.

Allisha was mentally exhausted, and not to mention squished beyond recognition. She could not help but vaguely wonder that if she would be a square or a rectangle when Kadaj and Yazoo finally got the brainy idea to move away from her. Why the hell they decided to moved closer was beyond her, but she could probably guess that it was due to the silent, and still depressed, Cloud entering the room. Unfortunately the song "_Go! Go! Emo Rangers!_" rang in her head, which to her embarrassment, allowed a small chuckle to pass across her lips. All heads whipped at her direction, including Clouds, all with "What the hell?!" expressions on their face. Unfortunately this only caused more giggles to erupt from within Allisha, until she was full out laughing.

Loz was utterly confused, which was not new, and the degree of his confusion was not new either, but what was new was what, sorry, who it concerned. His mother… He to like his brother's tensed in defence at the intrusion already forming plans in his mind.

Yes, most people thought he was an idiot, of which Loz did not deny, because he did have his moments. But mostly he did not deny it because he wanted them to think he was, for it gave him a huge advantage. Sure, he cried, but so does every woman in the world, and does that make them all dumb asses? No it does not.

So anyway, Loz was formulating plans in his head, much like Kadaj except not so extravagant or complex, until soft giggles beside him reached his ears. Confused he turned his intimidating mako eyes, along with everyone else, onto the girl.

Allisha could not help it! The song _"Go! Go! Emo rangers"_ was stuck, and with everyone looking at her like she was an insane lunatic, well at least crazier than Kadaj at the moment. The laughs, she could not help it, they just poured out in waves. But hell would you not be a little cracked if you were transported into another world with three men calling you mother, and a chick nagging at you?

"I... I'm… sorry!" she rasped between giggles, "It... It's just… that… Cloud…" more laughter spilt from her lips.

By now Cloud was just as confused as the rest of them, 'is there something on my face?' he thought, ''cause like what the fuck is making her laugh so much?' Sighing, he reserved himself to the fact he would eventually be told by Tifa, who was seemingly just as confused as him.

Fortunately enough the giggles had slowly waned off allowing the now tearing Allisha to open her eyes and squirm under the harsh intimidating gazes of her captors. "Uh…sorry about that…" a nervous laugh slipped between her pale lips "just the Emo rangers' song got came to mind…. Sorry…"

"Are you done?" asked Tifa, her voice snippy with impatience.

Allisha solemnly nodded her head at the curt tone from Tifa. Fortunately, with her giggles Kadaj and Yazoo had eased up on their protective closeness around her, finally allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief. Calmly she turned towards Cloud, who still held a confused look.

'Cloud…' thought Allisha solemnly 'why do you still look so sad?' Her soft hazel eyes scanned over the man standing behind Tifa at the door.

In her opinion, Cloud still looked the same as he did in Advent Children. His delicate soft boyish features of his face were still framed by his oddly spiked pale golden hair, and still his face was hard set into a permanent blank façade. His deep cerulean eyes stared ahead aimlessly, much like Yazoo's mako green gaze, except Cloud's deep blue gaze was clouded over in memory rather than nothingness that were Yazoo's. Allisha's eyes travelled down his slim yet chiselled physique which was still hidden behind the thick and bulky navy blue sweater vest and long black leather sleeve that covered his left arm. Cloud's traditional thick black leather straps and belts were attached in the exact same places as she remembered, across his chest and abdomen each of which attached to a matching black leather shoulder guard on his left shoulder with the silver wolf emblem, his sword case, and also a long piece of cloth along his left side. Cloud's legs were dressed in bulky black leather army cargo pants and the ends fell neatly over his matching black leather army boots, whereas his arms were still in their thick matching black leather gloves. No Cloud did not change in the least; in fact he was still cold, distant, depressed, and undoubtedly still the Cloud we all have come to know, and to a few… even love.

"Hello Cloud…" Allisha began, "I…"

"How do you know my name?" he bit back bitterly, his eyes icy cold. He was automatically suspicious of the girl. Suspicion and doubt were his defences, which he relied on immensely. Why should he trust anyone when his very own idol tried to kill him, multiple times?

"Like I have mentioned prior to your arrival, I know everyone. Vincent, Marlene, Cid, Yuffie…even Sephiroth…" she said his name hesitantly, unsure how he would react. But after not even a flinch was made from the quiet man, she continued "I know many things about them, even you. I know this – and yes this sounds utterly insane – from a movie, game, and also an anime ova. Now if you would be so kind, my name is Allisha, and I was brought here because supposedly I'm their reincarnated mother" here she indicated the three sitting next to her with a casual glance to the side. Her voice remained calm and collected. Allisha was exhausted; the mental strain that had been put on her was overwhelming. It also did not help that the day before she had fallen of a cliff, but still, most of the exhaustion was from the day's occurrences.

"I see…" replied Cloud; his cerulean gaze fell on the three, his gaze held questions yet to be answered.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

To say the day was uninteresting would be a total and utterly complete lie. Between the three brothers fighting with Cloud, Cloud's questioning and fighting with the brothers, and Tifa's nagging, Allisha was completely and utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically!

It was only late in the evening that she was able to force the trio away from being right at her side at every moment and was finally allowed time to herself for a relaxing shower. Unfortunately there was not much to think about for the events of the day that did not give her a migraine so Allisha felt it appropriate to just allow her mind to wander, which of course she readily did.

After about fifteen minutes of a piping hot shower, Allisha clambered out of the bathroom searching for her bag that she had earlier. Except as she lazily walked out of the connected bathroom – in a pair of crimson silk pyjamas and black thick strapped tank top – the sight before her was both embarrassing and utterly mortifying, if not at the very least delectable…

On the three beds before her sat the trio doing their nightly routines. Yazoo was working on his gun, silver parts aimlessly scattered around him as he sat tinkering with a particularly confusing piece. Kadaj sharpened his sword, and Loz, well he was reading a book. This of coarse would seem completely normal, except for the fact that these people, were men, finely chiselled, and artistically crafted men. Which again, would not have been a problem, except…. they were half naked…. Their entire top half were revealed as each were dressed in matching, extremely old and worn baggy grey sweat pants.

Now do not get her wrong, Allisha enjoyed the sight of a well built man, hell she dreamed about the thought that men built like this even existed, so this is not to say that she did not enjoy the sight. It was when all three silver heads and matching mako green eyes settled on her, that she got nervous.

Quickly as so to distract herself, Allisha made way to her bag – which was thankfully brought along due to the fact it remained on her person after the cliff incident – and dug out her trusty hair brush, and sitting with her back towards the guys, she began to painstakingly slowly brush her now wet and curly chocolate brown locks.

"Is there something wrong mother?" Kadaj asked innocently, his eyes never leaving. For some reason it felt that she was trying to avoid them and he just could not figure out why.

"No…" she replied, trying to keep her voice even.

"Then why are you over there?" asked Loz, joining in with his brothers questioning, he to was curious.

"Because my bag's over here…" Allisha was trying by any means possible to direct their attention away from her by using blunt and overly obvious answers, which she was not lying – thankfully – it was true that her overly large and worn crimson and black back pack was there, but unfortunately they were not dumb enough to fall for her tricks.

"I think you're nervous..." Kadaj purred, as his mako green eyes locked in on the form of his mother huddled near her bag by the bathroom door, slowly brushing her hair.

"Of what...?" she asked innocently, pretending to be dumb.

Faster than the eye could see, Kadaj had gotten off the bed – after previously returning the Souba to it's sheath, and lying his beloved sword against the wall beside his bed – and was behind Allisha, whispering into her ear "Of us…" Kadaj whispered his hot breath tickled her causing shivers to run down her spine.

Allisha halted in her brushing, and began to aimlessly dig through her bag trying to distract herself, because by now Yazoo's gun was perfectly polished and back together resting on the left end table between each of the beds, and Loz's book was set aside leaving their icy jade eyes to wander over to the scene their mother was making.

With surprising ease Kadaj effortlessly hefted his mother up off the ground and carried her bridle style towards the beds, and dropped her shamelessly on Yazoo's.

The sudden drop startled Allisha, forcing a gasp and a surprised "Eep!" from her, as she fell in a heap in front of the cross legged Yazoo, his blank gaze seemingly stared right through her.

"Your right Kadaj, she is nervous… but of what?" Yazoo's voice was quiet, almost like he was just having an afterthought, and yet he was always clearly heard.

"Fine, alright I am!" admitted Allisha in a huff, her brush still clenched tightly in her hands "and maybe it's the fact you are three men who are trained killers, with weapons I might add, that keep picking me up like I'm some light toy!" now utterly embarrassed she crossed her legs and arms, trying to curl into a tight ball and disappear.

Yazoo sighed and pulled the brush from her tightly clenched fists with ease, shuffled himself around to sit behind her and began to brush his mother's still damp rebellious chocolate locks. He could understand her nervousness, but his brothers… well they are an entirely different story.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loz reach for his book again, near tears. And Kadaj, well… he just frowned in annoyance. Gently Yazoo continued the soothing motions hoping to calm their mother down.

Kadaj was furious, why would his mother fear him? It made no sense… he had done everything his mother had asked of him… and now she was afraid of him! His anger rose to almost a near boiling point beneath his skin as he glared at the scared woman sitting curled on the bed, her hair being brushed gently by Yazoo, 'how could she!' he screamed inwardly.

Before Allisha realized, or even before Yazoo could react, Allisha was thrown off the bed and smashed against the wall and fell onto the wooden floors with a loud and heart wrenching bang. "Oh mother…" cooed Kadaj his voice was even and cold sending shivers up the helpless brother's spines.

Both Yazoo and Loz knew what was wrong; Kadaj was having one of his moods… and a violent one at that. Although normally by this time Loz would have Kadaj pinned down somewhere before the mind pains would eventually come and before he could possibly kill one of them. Unfortunately they were helpless against Kadaj on this particular occasion, because they knew what had caused it… their mother and her fears.

Allisha groaned as she slowly rose from off the hardwood floors. Every joint and bone of her body screamed in protest sending waves of agony throughout her already bruised and sensitive flesh. It was a wonder how she did not break anything from the force of the throw, but somehow she managed. Fear and sheer adrenaline rushed through her veins forcing her tired heart to beat at an outrageous pace.

'They are gonna kill me…' thought Allisha, and then realization…. finally hit her. If anyone of the three wanted to kill her off at any point they would have done so, hell they did it all their life, just killing off people. To be honest, killing was an art to them – a well practised one I might add - so killing off a meek human girl would be no effort… and yet… they still had yet to kill her. 'Two can play at this game…' threatened Allisha finally understanding his motives.

With much agony Allisha arose off the floor and stared directly into Kadaj's intimidating fierce mako jade cat like eyes. And with careful and pain ridden steps, Allisha slowly made her way over to the Kadaj who was trembling from the sheer brutality and excitement of his anger.

He looked like utterly wild with his hair askew, and his head slightly tilted forward, his body ready to attack. No, nothing would get in-between him and this girl… nothing…

The trio's eyes watched Allisha's every movement as she calmly stepped towards the ferocious and unstable Kadaj. Both observing brothers knew how dangerous he was in these moods… how deadly he could be…. but they watched on, unmoving, barely even breathing.

Allisha stood face to face Kadaj, fierce soulful chocolate brown eyes clashed with illuminated icy jade. Just with their eyes alone a fierce battle was waged fighting for dominance.

A loud sickening slap of flesh meeting flesh permeated the silent tense air, echoing across the full room, the sound falling upon the rooms occupants like crashing waves. Two gasps soon followed as two pairs of mako green eyes adjusted to the sight laid out before them.

At the foot of the beds stood Allisha her right hand still raised and slightly reddened after forcefully slapping Kadaj clear across his delicate and hauntingly beautiful face. "Don't you ever do that to me again…" warned Allisha, her voice was harsh and warned of the unspeakable that is never to be told aloud. No trace of fear could be found in her threatening pose, hardened eyes, or even the graceful drop of her previously outstretched hand.

All three brothers were shocked, amazed, and yet extremely pleased. It seems their mother was not some meek young girl they had just picked up, but rather a furious spit-fire willing to retaliate when the need came. Sure, they could have easily killed her; they even planned to should she fail the test Kadaj laid out for her. But to all their delight, she passed with flying colors.

Kadaj bowed his head in submission as his anger was slowly ebbing away at the thought that although his mother was afraid, she still acted despite it. No, he was satisfied, for now.

Not waiting for her reaction, Kadaj walked over to the far left bed nearest the window, and lay silently upon it, waiting for the familiar darkness of sleep to envelope him.

Loz had decided it was time for him to retire as well followed his brother in the same manner, moving from the chair and meandered over to the farthest right bed, closest to the bathroom, and closed his eyes waiting for sleep.

The adrenaline was slowly relinquishing its hold over her furiously beating heart, as realization of her actions finally sunk in. Fortunately Yazoo already knew this was going to happen, and encouraged her over with outstretched arms. Undoubtedly Allisha went to Yazoo and his oh so comforting embrace.

He held her tight as they sat on the middle bed, still recovering from the nights actions. Yazoo could tell that she was finally calming down as her heart beat slowed and her breaths evened out. A small smile spread across her lips as she gazed into his distant mako eyes, from her comfy spot in-between his legs that encircled around her as his strong arms held her closely.

A yawn snuck past Allisha's delicate lips, as the events of the day took their toll on her weakened body.

Now after the short while, the embrace became overbearing and she decided it was best she head to bed, but as she tried to move out, Yazoo held her firm. "Stay here…" he whispered as he nuzzled her now slightly damp hair, "stay here with us tonight, and sing us your lullaby…" offered Yazoo, as he could easily tell that his brothers were on edge, and still wide awake.

"A lullaby?"

"Yes, the one you sang to us every night in our dreams…" purred Yazoo, his quiet and distant voice enveloped the silent air calming her with every word.

It was true, for almost as long as they could remember Jenova sang to them her lullaby, the one she shared with all her children. One only they could hear, one only they could know, and one only they could love.

Sighing Allisha had absolutely no idea what he was referring to, but she decided to give it a try anyway. "I only know one lullaby that isn't childish… but it's not really a suitable lullaby… but it's all I know… so…" and with that Allisha's voice flitted across the room wrapping the occupants in the sweet yet dark words. Her voice was deep, melodious, and to Allisha… not hers….

**_Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath._**

**_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._**

**_Guileless son, your spirit will hate her,_**

**_the flower who married yourbrother,_**

**_the traitor…_**  
**_And you will expose his puppet_****_ of _****_behaviour  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her.  
_**

**_the flower who married your brother,_**

**_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._**

**_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep end,  
and carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep end,  
and carry you down into sleep._**

**_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._**

**_Guileless son, each day you'll grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
The child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole._**

**_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._**

**_Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep end,  
and carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep end,  
and carry you down into sleep._**

As the last words slipped past her lips, she finally noticed that Yazoo had delicately laid her down and that the two other brothers had crawled in the same bed beside them, forgetting all about the previous tension of the room. And although she was uncomfortable to say the least, Allisha decided it was best that stayed, because as after she glanced up at their angelic faces she did not have the heart to move, they looked so peaceful and leaving would inevitably disturb them.

Sighing again Allisha tried to fall asleep snuggled safely between three of the most deadly men in Gaia. But just as sleep was about to fully take over… an aimless thought drifted across her mind that was unfortunately was unable to make true sense to her as her gentle eyelids closed over the soulful chocolate brown eyes…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**_A/N: this is also unedited.. just like my other chapters.. hope you enjoy though. _**

****


	7. Misplaced Treasures

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

**UNEDITED!!!**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Misplaced Treasures….**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Drip…

It had been a total of three hours forty minutes and exactly twenty three seconds since Allisha had laid down hoping to fall down asleep. And it took a total of five minutes and fifteen seconds of that three hours forty minutes and exactly twenty three seconds for Allisha to figure out that just because she was in a different world did not mean that insomnia would just go away. Oh no… in fact… the aspect of falling down a cliff, being harassed all day and now being forced to sleep between three – fully grown – deadly men who believed she was the reincarnation of their lost mother, did nothing to help her insomnia. To be honest… it made it a whole hell of a lot worse.

Drip…

Now if that was it, Allisha would be fine. She probably would have even eventually nodded off and at least got her average two hours of light sleep. Except… Loz snored, Kadaj drooled, and Yazoo… well to put it nicely… thought she was his fucking teddy bear, and refused to let go of her despite her earlier struggles exactly two minutes ago.

Drip…

And just to make this night even better… Allisha did not perform her regular shower ritual, of double checking if both the hot and cold handles were tightly shut off so no dripping and thusly wasting of water were to occur. No Allisha was too preoccupied with finding her bag amongst the trio, and then defending herself against Kadaj and one of his violent moods. So because her nightly ritual was disrupted, a loud drip had begun which again would not be so bad, unless you add in the previously mentioned factors.

Drip…

'God damn fucking drip… I swear to god…' she inwardly cursed. Her hazel eyes filled with a fiery spark which burned with the intensity of her anger that had slowly developed with every…

Drip…

Allisha sighed in defeat. The only way she was going to get out of this hellish situation, was that she would have to somehow wiggle herself free from the vice grip that Yazoo still held over her, avoid the perilous pools of human secretion known as drool that Kadaj left. This is not to mention the fact that it appeared all three were _extremely _light sleepers.

Drip…

Now you may be asking how the hell Allisha knew this little fact about their slumber, well it is simple.

Every time Allisha moved barely an inch, she could see that unconsciously their bodies moved closer to their weapons. Every time a drip echoed throughout the room, their bodies stiffened and stilled, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike before falling back into their dreamless slumber.

Oh she knew alright, that if she was to make even an attempt at leaving… she would most likely make it out and off the bed and if she was extremely lucky, close to reaching sanctuary of the door before the old floor boards would creak and poor Allisha would be a pile of ruined mutilated flesh leaving a nice crimson stain on the hard wood floors.

Drip…

Oh how she hated water right now…

Drip…

It was settled. After exactly thirty minutes forty five seconds of saying goodbye to whatever was out there, Allisha began her desperate escape towards freedom.

Drip…

Her plan was simple, it was… to escape hell by any means possible.

So in accordance to her plan she edged herself towards Loz in time to his large gasps and snorts which are well known as snoring, hoping Yazoo would follow not wanting to let go of his new teddy bear, or in other words, her. Which to her great delight, he did exactly as he planned, he moved with her towards Loz.

Her lips pouted in concentration, her only guidance for this manoeuvre was the gentle moon light filtering through the tightly closed curtains, leaving a dusty pale glow.

Drip….

Gently Allisha leaned her back towards Loz while guiding Yazoo's delicate -yet surprisingly strong- arms and hands to hopefully wrap around his brother. And again, to her delight, Yazoo's unconscious mind thought the movements were of just Allisha rolling over, so he adjusted his grip and moved his arms to encircle around Loz who he thought to be a turned over Allisha.

Drip…

Allisha smiled in delight, her eyes twinkling in the excitement of her newfound success. She was free from Yazoo's vice like grip which only left the perilous amounts of drool to manoeuvre around as she edged towards the end of the bed. If she avoided that, well she was halfway there!

Drip…

Now the water was not making this an easy task, because like I previously mentioned, every time the water dripped they stilled, their senses put on high alert. So because of this, Allisha would have to predict the drips pattern which before each drip she would have to still in her efforts immediately, else she partially awoke one of the guys.

Between her still bruised and tender flesh, the slow agonizing movements she had to do, and not to mention the previously mentioned night ailments… it was easy to say… life had quickly become hell.

Drip….

Finally Allisha managed to slide ever so slowly off the bed without any of the three awakening. It was a large feat to say the least, so she could not help but smirk in triumph.

'Almost there...almost there…' she chanted inwardly, her silent mantra keeping her strong.

Drip…

That fucking drip… was a god send. Because just as Allisha reached the door, her trusty yet ungodly bag in tow, the floor boards got the brilliant idea to creak, much to Allisha's utter horror.

Quickly Allisha stilled in her movements at the sound, her breath held in agony as she cursed her traitorous adrenaline rushed heart for beating so loud.

But after Loz's loud snort signalling they were still fast asleep Allisha made the final few steps in a careless dash towards freedom.

Haphazardly she swung open the door and pulled it closed gently behind her as she rested with a sigh of relief against the old wooden door. 'I made it!' she cheered as her smirk grew into a broad grin illuminating her eyes in the dark hallway.

"What are you doing?" asked the deep suspicious voice. The sound seemingly echoed in the previously still and silent air.

'Oh shit…' thought Allisha, her poor heart getting about its thirteenth adrenaline rush that morning alone. "Well you see… I was just…" she stumbled, unsure as how to answer the mysterious being's question.

The mysterious being stepped from the darkness with a quiet sigh, "I don't think I want to know…"

Sure enough it was none other than Cloud, still dressed in the same gear as before. His solemn features did nothing to lighten the mood as he gracefully walked in front of her and headed down the worn wooden stairs.

"What do you mean by that…?" asked Allisha in a huff when realization finally hit her and her mouth formed a 'O' in understanding. "Wait! What! No! It's just Loz snores, and Kadaj drools and I was being used as a fucking teddy bear… I just had to get outta there!" she stuttered utterly exasperated.

Cloud's cerulean blue eyes gazed back at the flustered and completely flabbergasted girl after pausing on his decent down the stairs 'What the hell is she talking about….' Cloud shook his head in a silent agreement not to question further as it was probably in his best interest. Golden locks gently swayed at the sudden movement as he turned forward and continued on his way down.

Allisha could not help but sigh at the cold bluntness of Cloud, 'well sorry Mr. Emo Cloud… who pissed in your cornflakes?'

Eventually both Cloud and Allisha had meandered her way down the stairs, and unsure of what to do, she just followed Cloud, and it just so happened he went into the kitchen 'great…' thought Allisha sarcastically 'just what he needs … more cornflakes..'

Unperturbed by the oddly silent girl following him, Cloud continued with his early morning routine, which was… getting large amounts of caffeine into his system by any means possible. Unfortunately one question plagued him and as he grabbed a worn chipped mug from the dark cherry wood cupboards but as he opened his mouth about to speak, she beat him to it.

"Let me guess, you're going to ask why I'm up so damn early right?" Allisha smirked, to say the least it was one of her talents, reading people. On some occasions Allisha could even ask the question's right out of people's head "Now I could easily ask you the same thing… Why are you up so early?"

Cloud sighed, seems the girl had beat him to it "Old habits die hard…" was his quiet response, his eyes began to cloud over in memory but he forced the unruly thoughts away in favour of an answer to his question "now what about you…?"

"Insomnia…" calmly replied Allisha as if it was a nightly occurrence, which in fact it was.

For the past year and a half Allisha had been plagued with pretty awful insomnia; the reason being, well hell if she knew. The most she was concerned with was getting at least three hours of light sleep for exams and about an hour and a half on regular nights, let alone finding the cause for it. No it had become a way of life… a life she had gladly accepted in favour of the alternatives…being placed on drugs.

"Hn…" he replied. Cloud knew all to well about insomnia… and in his own way he kind of empathized with her. "Want some…?" offered Cloud.

The coffee pot that was offered out to her looked just oh so promising, as the viscous liquid that somehow could be called coffee slowly swirled, staining the glass in his path.

"Umm… let's not and say I did..." sarcastically replied Allisha, do not get her wrong, she was grateful of the offer, but the thought of what looked like year old coffee – let alone coffee in particular – was not a promising one.

No the most caffeine Allisha had ever tried was when she was forced into trying an Icecap from Tim Horton's by her mother with the promise of "_Oh it's good… just try it!" _

She was turned off coffee ever since; the nightmares of caffeine still plagued her waking thoughts...

Carefully Allisha tried to manoeuvre onto a stool, only to wince and hiss at the pain it caused her back.

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud, completely forgetting the fact of her previous adventures two days prior.

Wincing Allisha finally made it onto the stool, with no thanks to her traitorous silk pyjamas she still wore which kept forcing her to keep slipping.

"Take a look at my back and you'll see..." offered Allisha unperturbed as she leant against the island in hopes of relieving some pressure off her lower back, her ungodly bag already set in the chair next to her.

Cloud sighed setting his chipped porcelain cup filled with the vile liquid down on the counter, curious as to what plagued the girl so much so that the single action of sitting hurt.

In a few quick steps he was already behind the girl who was haphazardly leaning against the ebony coloured granite island and with delicate prodding by his gloved hands against her still clothed back.

"Ouch!" yelped Allisha, the pain of his gentle prodding becoming nearly unbearable "jeez, are you going to see what the matter is or not? Else quick touching it, it really hurts ya know…" she whipped her head around and glared after he prodded her again.

He sighed, Cloud already had an inclination what it was, he was just taking the kind gesture and making sure her spine or ribs were not fractured or injured in any way. But seeing the girl did not take to his kindness, he gripped the bottom of her black tank top, and lifted it just below her bosom. What he saw made him flinch.

All down her back, just like he suspected, was a still darkening swollen bruised flesh. The color was turning from navy blue to near black in some places.

Just as quickly as he raised her shirt he allowed it to fall, seeing enough of her pain. Cloud's thoughts were of untamed fury. 'So that's what that bang was…how could? That bastard…'

"Let me guess… pretty nasty eh?" joked Allisha, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hn" replied Cloud curtly, his mind preoccupied with two things; one planning on how to tell Tifa about the growing bruise on Allisha's back, and secondly… getting more of his beloved caffeine. 'Well priorities always come first' he thought. With his mind focused he made the decision.

With sure steps Cloud quickly travelled the short distant to… his coffee cup. Allisha sighed "That stuff's gonna kill ya…for one thing anything that has the viscosity of molasses, looks like molasses, and yet isn't molasses, is not healthy."

"Hn" was his only reply.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Allisha decided on an easier route. Looking around she tried to spot a clock, and to her relief she found what appeared to be one except… she could not read it.

"Hey," she began nervously "what time is it?"

Cloud looked at the clock behind him and with a confused look plastered across his face he turned to look back at the girl sitting not four feet in front of him. "Can't you read?"

"Actually no… to be honest I can't see it. All I can see is the blue circle clock looking thing behind you in the space above the stove."

Cloud looked at her incredulously, "well if you can't see it, then how do you know that?" Now he was confused, if she could see it, why did she say she couldn't?

"Because I don't have my contacts in or my glasses on dumbass… I can see the shape but not the words." Allisha sighed frustrated by his lack of cooperation.

Thankfully, Allisha had chosen to take out her extremely dry and painful contacts - after having to sleep in them due to unfortunate circumstances - last night. And yes people, Allisha had contacts. She wore glasses. Which normally is not a strange thought in fact in her world… it was quite normal. But no, everything did here for the past day was an anomaly confusing the hell out of all the people in Gaia... 'Why me..?' she inwardly cried.

"Hn … it's four o' five."

"And when do _'they'_ normally get up?" she asked, indicating -with a flick of her eyes upwards - the trio who still slumbered on.

"Five" Cloud responded, engrossed in his coffee, not caring of the seemingly idiotic and random questions posed by the girl.

"Shit!" squeaked Allisha "that means I only have fifty minutes…shit! Cloud," she said, her hazel eyes pleading at the seemingly uncaring man before her "I need to get to Cosmo Canyon… and now!"

He looked up at her his deep cerulean blue eyes gazed into her soulful hazel ones. Raising a slender golden eyebrow at her, curious he asked "Why?" even though he knew the answer to her question before she even answered.

"Well it's not like you guys aren't nice or anything, it's just… I need to get home… somehow…" she prayed he would not make her say it, the sadistic bastard.

He remained silent, waiting.

Allisha sighed, not wanting to waste time she indulged in his game "I have to get home for my mom, and frankly… I'm too young to have three guy's following me around calling mom! I have enough on my plate as it is… I don't need more…" her voice trailed off, hoping that would be the end to his questioning.

Sighing Cloud set his cup down, inwardly crying for the loss of his nasty coffee. "Come on…" he said to the girl as he quickly left the kitchen, not waiting for the girl to catch up.

Once Allisha realized that he was going to help her and followed him outside, he was already on his sleek black motorbike the engine gently purring waiting for the girl to come. "Hop on" he ordered as he pulled his goggles over his eyes.

Silently Allisha obeyed, as she climbed on behind him, grateful for his help.

And they were off, heading towards what Allisha hoped was… her way home…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Gentle moon light filtered through the tightly closed curtains creating a dusty glow that enveloped the sleeping trio in the small room.

It was till early in the morning, and like clockwork Yazoo awoke before his brothers. It was habit, maybe even instinctual. Because no matter how little sleep Yazoo had, he always awoke before his brothers…always, although maybe... that was just his thing.

Groggily he removed his arms from their warm and extremely comfortable captive, Loz who was still gently snoring away, and edged himself off the bed and into the washroom.

A couple minutes later, a semi awakened Yazoo casually strolled into the room refreshed and his morning needs currently satisfied.

It was shocking, even this early in the morning Yazoo still managed to look like walking sin with his extremely grey worn sweat pants seemingly dangling off his small effeminate hips, just threatening to fall with one wrong movement. Or maybe the fact he looked so good was because of how his pale milky skin glowed in the dusty light from the setting moon, or maybe, just maybe, it was how the fact that even after sleep his dishevelled hair and strayed and crumpled silver strands of hair looked just as beautifully enticing and completely god like as his regular smooth perfectly straight, downy locks.

Large calloused hands rubbed against his firm abdomen as Yazoo's back was not to delicately pulled close to a broad chest as a deep purr erupted from the mysterious grabber. Yazoo smiled in recognition at his captor, as the deep throaty purr of content tickled his skin as gentle nibbles and kisses were places along the back of his neck in heated desire. "Loz…" quietly breathed Yazoo, his voice heady from the attention.

"Mmm… yes?" answered the occupied man.

A gasp erupted from Yazoo's perfect pale pouting lips as a hand dipped from the attentions on his nipples and absent trails on his abdomen to dip lower and lower until he had reached its destination… below the pant line.

Said gasp was quickly swallowed as Loz quit his attention on Yazoo's neck stopped as he ferociously captured Yazoo's lips in a heated and passionate kiss.

A moan erupted from Yazoo's lips as Loz's powerful hand gripped the now aroused member which hardened even more in his grasp. A small cocky smirk spread across Loz's pale lips at Yazoo's quiet moans and gasps as he set an agonizingly slow pace as he rubbed Yazoo's now weeping cock.

Yazoo growled in frustration, it was just too slow! So deciding to take matters into his own hands at the feel of Loz's arousal on his back, and the excruciatingly pleasurable sensations that Loz was creating, Yazoo turned in Loz's firm embrace and pushed him against the door of the bathroom. He made quick work in sliding down the now confining pants, freeing Loz's arousal.

To Yazoo's utter enjoyment, the cocky smirk Loz once wore had now been wiped off his face as his masculine features scrunched in heated passionate desire as Yazoo's pleasurable lips enveloped him greedily. "Mmm… Yazoo…. Yes…" he moaned as one of Yazoo's delicate hands cupped his balls while the other set work on the remaining length of cock his mouth was not currently occupied with.

Loz roughly pushed the kneeling Yazoo onto the hard floors, eager for more from his sensual lover.

Yazoo jumped and took in a breath of surprise as he felt two fingers being pushed into his ass. They were lubricated, to his relief. Loz always had a way of getting some kind of sexual lubricant in these encounters without Yazoo seeing it. Maybe that was because Yazoo usually had his head tilted back and his eyes squeezed shut. He had become used to the initial spattering of pain when being entered. And he had to admit that after awhile the fingers stroking in his backside felt pretty good.

Loz removed his fingers and sat up a bit to take in Yazoo with his eyes and smirked. Not mockingly, more in satisfaction. He achieved what he wanted. Yazoo was flushed, breathing hard and whining in the distress of his arousal. Perfect. Biting his bottom lip a bit, still with a sly smile, Loz hooked his arms under Yazoo's knees and pushed them outwards and forwards towards Yazoo's chest, as far as they could go in both directions. He let out a loud moan as he pushed his swollen cock into Yazoo's tight entrance.

Yazoo groaned underneath his brother, feeling the searing heat of being entered. As his tight ring of muscles were being forced to open for the head of Loz's invading member he was staring at the roof although not really seeing anything.

Yazoo panted and let out a short gasp every time Loz rammed himself deep into his backside always seeming to manage to hit that spot deep inside his ass.

With each deep penetrating thrust, Yazoo moaned out in pleasured as it teased him bringing him ever closer to the edge.

That was when he reached down in attempt to relieve his own hardness, but Loz's strong and firm hand swiftly beat him to it.

"Tell me what you want," Loz said breathlessly, obviously getting to an edge of no return himself. "Tell me what you want, Yazoo…"

He was still stroking slowly and rhythmically. 'The little fucker…' thought Yazoo through his clouded mind which was normally distant.

"Harder…" Yazoo managed to whimper through clenched teeth, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable torture.

He felt Loz's hand grab his overly teased and tortured cock firmly in his fist, pumping him vigorously hard in time to the ferocious pounding that never missed the spot deep inside him both of the motions were in tune, never missing a beat which forced a strangled yell from Yazoo's now dry parched lips.

Yazoo felt as if his balls, cock, prostrate, even his pelvis was swollen as they now insanely rocked and clumsily thrust under Loz's control. Oh but how he loved it…

Loz fucked him wildly. Yelling and moaning loudly the whole time, uncaring of the slumbering Kadaj, until Yazoo could not take it anymore. He threw his head back, silver hair splayed everywhere as he squeezed his eyes shut and let out an indecipherable howl as he finally came.

Semen spurted out from his now placated cock as it poured around Loz's hand and dribbled onto his stomach.

In the aftermath of his passionate mind blowing orgasm, he heard a cry of relief escape from Loz as he pumped one last, hard thrust into him, emptying himself into Yazoo.

Yazoo could feel the hot sticky fluid pump into him in hot, rapid squirts. Loz pushed up hard against Yazoo's ass with his pelvis, allowing every last orgasmic spasm to pass before he finally relaxed his clenched muscles and collapsed onto Yazoo in a heap of sweat and exhaustion.

His breathing was still hard and both of their beating hearts were still racing from the act.

They stayed there, both panting with their eyes closed until their heart rates returned to a calmer state.

Yazoo winced in pain as Loz removed his now more flaccid cock from his ass, although he just continued with calming his racing heart, despite the familiar pain.

Yazoo's brain was in a daze as his eyes stared blankly upward at nothing in particular. Oh how he enjoyed the familiar comfort of nothingness… his only sanctuary.

Loz moved to lay next to Yazoo on the hard floors, still in full body contact, but was interrupted by the furious glare of Kadaj.

"What..?" innocently asked Loz, "I was horny…"

Kadaj nearly growled at his stupidity… "That's not the reason I'm pissed off… it's the fact neither of you noticed the absence of one important figure…"

Loz blinked, his mind still numbed from the mind blowing sex he just shared with Yazoo, who I might add was staring at the ceiling back into his world of nothingness. "Well, I was gonna wake you… but you looked so comfy… I didn't want to disturb ya…" really if he was all that mad about it, he was more than willing to make up for his mistake. Loz inwardly smirked, oh was he ever. Sure Yazoo was nice, and by no means was the sex awful, oh quite the opposite. It was just that the aspect of sex from Kadaj was more enticing, even Yazoo would agree, probably because their youngest never really saw the enjoyment in the act and thusly, rarely partook.

Ok, it was even more official now in Kadaj's mind, Loz was definitely and idiot. "Well if you weren't so horny all the time and not so busy screwing Yazoo every waking moment, you would have noticed…"

"That Mother is gone..." Yazoo's quiet breathless voice finally entered the conversation.

"Then if you knew, why didn't you wake me…"

"I didn't, just like how you didn't notice until now…" countered Yazoo, his voice calm as his mind was still lost in the nothingness.

"Wait…what! You were up the whole time!" accused Loz, finally clueing in.

"Well it was kind of hard to sleep with the noises you two were making!" Huffed an embarrassed Kadaj as he had just been caught red handed in his fun. "But that's not the point!" yelled a now furious Kadaj, "we have to find mother…I can't hear her…" his voice fell at the thought of losing his mother for the second time.

It was true. None of the brothers could hear the unconscious whisperings of their mother's mind, which only meant one of two things. One she was dead or two… she was hiding.

Sighing, all the bothers stripped from their sleeping attire and slipped into their regular leather outfits with practised ease, well for Loz and Yazoo it was after they cleaned up of course.

After a frantic search of the house and confirming their instincts that she was indeed gone, they mounted their sleek bikes and sped off in the direction of Cosmo Canyon.

Why they went that way they had no idea, all they no idea. All they hoped for was that they found their mother before she got into trouble.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Allisha's ride ended shortly for three reasons. One she had no fucking idea what she was doing, secondly she had no fucking idea where to start besides Cosmo canyon, and third… well she had no fucking idea where she was… that was mostly due to the fact that she had undoubtedly forgotten to put her contacts back in.

A distant yell shocked Allisha out of her distant thoughts forcing her to look around "Did you hear that!?" asked Allisha, completely confused.

Cloud spared a quick glance at the girl behind him whose arms were entangled around his abdomen "Hear what?" he asked back at her as his attention went back to focusing on driving the vehicle that was currently going at break neck speeds down unmarked paths in the dusty desert known as Cosmo Canyon.

With ease he dodged the rocks that seemingly appeared right in front of him, and with the same ease and grace he pulled, what would normally be impossible feats of motorcycle riding, on perilous rocky terrain.

Normally to an average person such feats of motorcycle idiocy would scare a person like Allisha shitless, except for one factor. She grew up around bikes, and although she never really driven one herself, she was a frequent passenger on many of her cousins' death defying mountain trail adventures, which unfortunately paled in comparison to what this crazy man was doing, but she enjoyed the ride none the less; despite the fact she was still in her pyjamas.

There it was again, that yell in the distance… except it was louder… closer. Confused, Allisha moved to look around but only saw dust 'what the…now I'm officially going nuts...' she thought sarcastically. "That!" she exclaimed at Cloud when she heard it the third time, "That yell… didn't you hear it?"

Cloud shook his head in a silent no, still concentrating on the road.

"Mom!" yelled the mysterious voice… except instead of one… it was three this time.

"Uh oh…" whispered Allisha, still not totally understanding why she was hearing three voices in her head…but she had no doubt about who those voices belong to.

Sure enough three more bikes sailed off the cliffs at neck breaking speed, forcing a scream of "Oh my god Cloud!" from her dry parched lips.

With a quick glance back he saw the trio land their bikes unscathed with practised ease a few feet behind them, "Shit…" he cursed. Oh god how he wished for his coffee that was probably still sitting on the counter… all alone… with nobody to enjoy the thick overpowering sludge. He sighed, and shifted gears, urging the bike to slow, and eventually stop.

Allisha sighed at the decrease in speed. It seemed her escape attempt had failed, well at least she tried right; 'A' for effort no?

The three stopped just behind Cloud, their intimidating mako green eyes filled with untold fury 'oh shit... I'm screwed…' Sighing, she faced the inevitable.

Getting off the large bike was a thing in itself, considering she was not the most graceful person in the world, never was and probably never will be. But she got off, and made her way over the three guys, her head bowed in defeat. She could not help but thank the gods for her blurred vision, allowing her freedom from their angry stares.

In a swift graceful movement, Kadaj kicked the stand of his now quiet bike out and easily dismounted. His boots clunked across the dusty ground in long purposeful strides towards the now frightened girl before him. Oh was he ever pissed… but what made him even more furious was the fact that Cloud helped her…

Meeting with up with the girl he decided it was best he take his anger out on the blonde who was still sitting on bike who was unbeknownst to them, thinking of his previously forsaken coffee. With such in mind, he tried to side step around the girl when a fragile hand gripped his elbow, halting his movements.

"Don't…" began Allisha, her hopes smashed to bits "Cloud didn't do anything besides what I asked of him…" she prayed that her words would distract Kadaj from his goal, and possible distract him from unsheathing the blade behind his back that he was clinging so desperately to.

Kadaj halted at her words, his anger only growing. If the thought that she had been taken by Cloud made him mad, the fact that she wanted to go pissed him off to no end. Oh Cloud would receive his wrath, no doubt about that and so would Allisha… but first things first.

Roughly he grasped Allisha's wrist and despite her already bruised flesh tossed her behind him to one of his brothers, his unspoken command clear. _Take her back and deal with her…_

Loz, being closer, caught Allisha as she was about to fall to the ground in a heap.

Allisha's body was screaming in sheer agony from the previous rough handling from Kadaj and this did nothing to help her situation, but she reserved herself for what was to come as she prayed to all gods out there, that she would hopefully survive this little endeavour.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

AN: Hello! It's me again, with another update!! Yay!! Any who, I still have carpel tunnel but it's calming down a tad... ok not at all... but at least this long chapter shows my dedication right? Meh! Any who, enjoy the uber long chapter... which I had to cut down because if I included all that I originally wanted... it would easily have reached over twenty pages... which would be boring for you... well probably not.. but it would be for me. OH before I forget to mention: EVERYTHING THAT IS ALLISHA, IS ME... IT'S ALL THE SAME. NO CHANGES, NO ALTERATIONS, JUST ME. I even have the ungodly backpack... filled with EVERYTHING . I'm freaking legendary for it… which scares me…so ya... everything about Allisha's is mine, even the name. My name is Allisha lol if you havn't guessed. And it will be the same for a few people I'm going to introduce soon... well eventually...


	8. Painful Realizations

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Eight:**

_**Painful Realizations…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It was still very early in the morning, not even six am, as the sun was just peeking over the horizon leaving deep azure trails in the sky as it melted away the velvety darkness of the night. It was a breathtaking sight… if only you cared to gaze upon it. Unfortunately, Allisha was in no such mood for admiring such beauty at the moment her mind was already preoccupied.

After being nearly thrown into the arms of Loz by non other than Kadaj himself, Allisha was forced to sit – much to her displeasure - side saddle in front of him on his bike with her head leaning against his broad chest after he witnessed the obvious pain she was in.

The ride back was painful but… uneventful. Well it was uneventful if you minus the glares that Allisha sent both Loz and even Yazoo when ever she caught a glimpse of him between the limited view Loz's arms were providing. Oh if looks could kill….they would have been dead and buried long ago.

Now Allisha was under the distinct impression that they planned to take her back to the Seventh Heaven and deal with her there. This was what Allisha was actually hoping for, because the ride back to Midgar would have been quick – at the speeds they were travelling - and there at least she would have the comfort of strong locks and closed doors.

So what shocked her was how the morning… gradually grew darker… and the ride… was taking an exceptionally long time. And it was only when Loz finally slowed to a stop and sat up allowing Allisha to look around freely, did she realize where they had taken her.

A gasp escaped her lips as Allisha's deep soulful hazel eyes looked around at the haunting beauty that surrounded her.

"The Forgotten Forest…" she whispered in a breathless gasp, enthralled by the supernatural beauty surrounding her.

Sure enough, Loz and Yazoo had brought her to the exact spot where they brought those kids only months earlier, the home of the Ancients, the Forgotten Forest.

The place held a haunting and oddly enough an enthralling beauty captivating any who dare to enter, with its darkened soil mingling and proving a stark contrast from the white luminescent glow released by the ancient barren leafless trees. In the distance, an eerie lack glittered and sparkled - from the ghostly glow emanated from the barren trees – as it proudly reflected the dark secrets off it's murky depths from the abandoned home of the Ancients.

The Forgotten Forest was just that, forgotten. Few knew of its existence, and even less cared. It was a place drowned in lost memories, and painted with blood from the past. To most, this place was better left forgotten allowing the memories to fall into the depths of those murky pools and be protected forever….

Allisha was not captivated for long by the haunting beauty around her as she was broken out of her trance by a firm hand on her bruised shoulder.

A small hiss escaped past her rosy lips as Allisha winced in pain from her fresh bruises along her shoulders being held. "That hurts!" exclaimed Allisha as she turned around angrily to glare at the offender whose hand had quickly left her shoulder at her hiss and moved to her grasp her bare arm firmly.

The intimidating jade cat like eyes of Loz and Yazoo were gazing intently upon the girl held in Loz's firm grasp. Concern marred their delicate features when their mother hissed in pain at Loz's touch. Both were unsure of what to do with this fuming girl, should they do as Kadaj commanded and deal with her, or should they just leave things be. The two brothers let their gaze fall from the girl and instead moved to look at each other imploring, both asking the same question _what are we to do?_

Fortunately, Allisha made the decision for them as she yanked her arm from Loz's grasp, exclaiming that she had enough of them and she was taking a walk. Both brothers sighed as Allisha left in an angry huff.

"It appears mother is not making things easy" sighed Yazoo his voice barely above a whisper as he voiced both of their thoughts as they watched Allisha walk away.

"No Yazoo, no she's not…" agreed Loz with a sneer.

"We should go talk to her…" offered Yazoo.

"No… I'll do it…" Loz smiled, "Aw, don't cry Yazoo you'll get your time with mother eventually…"

Yazoo just looked away, not bothered by Loz's teasing "speak for yourself…"

Sure enough, small tears had begun to fall leaving small silvery trails down his check.

"I'm not crying!" exclaimed Loz as he wiped away any evidence of his obvious denial.

Allisha was utterly furious, not to mention in excruciating pain as she slowly made her way through the forgotten forest. For starters not only was her back bruised to no end, but she had forgotten to put shoes on in her rush to escape from the trio. "Shit!" exclaimed Allisha as she hopped on her one non- injured foot as she cradled the now bleeding appendage. Unfortunately, the day was not looking up for her, and it had only just begun…'If it was not one thing it was definitely another…' sighed Allisha as she limped along after the initial pain having faded away leaving a dull throb in its wake.

In truth she had made quite a distance in her angry – and extremely painful – walk in an attempt to distance herself from Loz and Yazoo, in fact she made it as far as the glittering lake she saw in the distance and to her relief it was no longer black from when Kadaj had tainted it. Allisha could not help but breath a sigh of relief as she settled her now aching foot into the cool water of the lake that laid in front of the abandoned home of the Ancients.

Allisha was still in fact quite furious at the trio's actions earlier but as she allowed her mind to wander. But after a while she could not help but give into the nagging after thoughts that she was never going home, she would never see her family – not that she minded much, they never really got along – or her friends ever again; and thusly, allowed overwhelming sadness to envelope her as she laid down upon the rocky dirt ledge of the lake, her foot still submerged in the cool water.

Violent whispers of anger, fear and sadness forced entry into her previously quieted mind forcing Allisha to grasp her head in pain. It was like the thoughts had taken a form and were battling each other for dominance. To say it was painful would be quite an understatement. She could now empathize with Kadaj as the pain forced her to clutch her head in pain as she rolled on the ground, trying to force the voices to quiet.

An ear shattering scream erupted from Allisha's dry throat just as Loz reached her. Quickly he dropped to his knees as he restrained her violently jolting form much like he did with Kadaj when such a similar thing happened to him.

"Shh..." urged Loz as one arm snaked around her torso pulling her back against to lie against his chest as he petted her knotted chocolate brown hoping to calm his mother.

Eventually the voices eased up, but unfortunately did not leave entirely. No instead they only quieted their ferocity to which they whispered to the poor shaken up girl that was cradled against Loz.

Allisha's breath came out in heavy pants as the pain slowly eased, and eventually faded. "Wh… what was that…?" questioned Allisha, her throat raw from her ear shattering scream that erupted from her throat moments prior. "I heard voices… whispers… and just so many… it like the minds of hundreds of people are in my head… they won't shut up!"

"Shh... it's ok mother…it's over…you're fine now..." comforted Loz his deep baritone voice washing over the girl in his arms in soothing waves; even though in truth…. he knew it was far from over.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Allisha rose from Loz's restraining hold he had on her as she weakly turned to face him. "Who… what was that…?" She asked hoping that he would at least know.

"They are your children… the remnants" Loz replied his voice solemn.

"What… don't tell me there are more of you!" moaned Allisha. She was having trouble dealing with the three calling her mother, she did not need more… but before she could continue this wayward thinking Loz's saddened voice interrupted.

"Not anymore…"

"What do you mean by that..?"

"I mean exactly what I said. You probably don't know this but there used to be hundreds of us! Each of us dreaming of the special day that the mother who sang us lullabies in our minds, or who made it rain to show her tears, or who gave us strength with her words, would finally come for us…. But we are all that is left… Yazoo, Kadaj and I…we are the remnants of your legacy…" explained Loz as his mako green gaze was clouded in nearly forgotten memories.

Allisha's soulful chocolate brown gaze flickered to the swirling waters next to them, her mind lost in thought once again. "Loz…" she started although she was unsure of how to continue, "That wasn't me… I didn't sing those lullabies. I can't make it rain when I cry… and my words have no strength…. I don't belong here Loz…"

As Allisha looked up from the swirling waters of the forgotten forest and looked upon the man sitting before her and the sight will forever be etched into her memory.

Loz was gazing thoughtfully into the sparkling waters, and in a way he reminded her of Yazoo with his distant haunting mako green cat like gaze staring into nothingness. It always made her wonder what they thought about to take them so far away, but 'to his her own' mused Allisha.

Although Loz was a fully grown – and a well developed – man, it was only superficial. Allisha realized as she gazed upon the surreal image of the normally exuberant Loz, that they were only children trapped in the confines of their own mind. Mind you they are very deadly children, but children nonetheless. And what does a child want… no sorry… what does a child need and always desire? _The love of their mother…_

Loz again startled Allisha out of her reverie with his distant saddened voice "Kadaj didn't mean to hurt you…"

Scoffing Allisha flicked her gaze to the ground hoping to avoid the intimidating child like gaze that had settled on her "Ya right… sure…" mocked Allisha, her voice drowning in heavy sarcasm "and I'm the freaking tooth fairy! If that's the case then how the frick did the bruise get on my back? I'm quite sure bruises don't spontaneously happen… so that only leaves one option."

"You're injured!" exclaimed Loz the information was new to him.

"Well duh, I'm not invincible like you three may be. I'm sorry, but being chucked into a wall and then tossed around today does leave a few marks…" rolling her eyes Allisha tried to stand but only fell back down landing painfully on her backside.

"Shit!" exclaimed Allisha as fiery pain enveloped her senses.

"Mother!"

"I'm fine…" gasped Allisha as the pain slowly ebbed allowing her to regain some movement. "I'm just going to have to sit here for a bit… seems my body is getting back at me…"

Loz was for once I guess you could say…honestly scared. Because if Kadaj found out about this he would have his hide skinned and mounted on the wall but only after he was tortured first.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he quickly glanced at her, 'she is not going to like this…' inwardly he cringed, he hated when his mother was mad at him. She always made his head hurt with her screeching. But it was inevitable, her wounds had to be assessed and treated, no matter how much she bitched. Like he mentioned before, Kadaj would have his hide if Loz just left it and he found out.

"Me or Yazoo?" asked Loz, his voice barely over a mumble.

"Huh?" now she was confused "what are you talking about… you or Yazoo, what?"

Oh how he regretted this "Your injury has to be looked at, so … me or Yazoo…"

Allisha just blinked at him as a blush raised to her cheeks staining the flesh a rosy pink 'dear god… does he mean…' "Umm, I'm fine really!" she tried to sound convincing… tried being the key word there. "Look! See I'm fine!" without thinking Allisha again tried to stand, only to now avail as she came crashing down just like before.

"Fine be like that…" he really did not want to do this.

Sighing Loz stood up and walked back towards the bikes leaving Allisha to sit on the river ledge, much to her utter delight 'Thank god!' she inwardly cheered 'escaped another crisis!'

Only when she heard two sets of footsteps did she freeze in her inward celebration 'oh shit!' she exclaimed 'he just got reinforcements! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Ow... headache...' Allisha could only slump in defeat as her inner war raged on through the pounding migraine she had just given herself, because no matter how much she protested her words were futile efforts.

"You brought this on yourself" Joked Loz as he settled next to Allisha along with Yazoo.

In all honestly, she was trapped. They surrounded her and even if she could move, there was no hope in getting away. 'Sadistic bastards…' she mentally cursed 'you just love torturing me don't you?'

"Hold her still" ordered Yazoo, his distant voice sending cold shivers down Allisha's spine.

"I'm fine really!" protested Allisha as Loz firmly gripped her arms and held her facing him leaving her back open to the currently preoccupied Yazoo who was opening the small first aid kit they kept in one of their bike bags. "No need to do anything! I'm fine!"

"No your not… now hold still." Ordered Loz, his voice firm and surprisingly commanding.

Now sitting still is easier said than done, especially when you have one man holding you down facing his chest and the other slowly lifting your shirt up until it was at the base of your neck. 'Thank god for bras!' inwardly cheered Allisha as she thanked any and every god known to man kind that she had thought to put her bra back on after her shower the previous night.

"Brother…" whispered Yazoo.

"What?" question Loz as he looked down from bickering with Allisha to look at Allisha's back, and when he did he could only wince.

'Kadaj sure did a number on you mother…' he inwardly growled and made a mental note to _talk…_to Kadaj about this later.

"Really I'm …"

"Shut up…" Yazoo's harshly commented

Loz's laughter could not be restrained as he felt Allisha still at Yazoo's commanding tone. "Weren't expecting that were ya?"

Allisha just glared at Loz, despite the truth to his words.

"Nothing's broken," commented Yazoo as his delicate prodding caused waves of pain for Allisha, forcing her eyes shut in both embarrassment and pain. "But the bruise is deep. I can't help her here. We need to get her back."

Allisha blinked, and looked back at Yazoo amused "That's the most I've heard you say yet."

Yazoo just blinked at her.

Blushing Allisha quickly turned her back to look into Loz's leather bound chest, only to hear Loz's laughter continue except louder. "Aww Yazoo, I think you made mother blush!"

"He did not!"

Leaning down Loz whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled the delicate creamy flesh of her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. "Oh… really now…then why do you appear so red in the face?"

"Because… because… just let me go!" exclaimed the flabbergasted girl whose arms were still held to her side by the man whose sat in front of her as she sat in between his outstretched legs.

"Loz, stop it…" commented Yazoo who was already half way to the bikes.

"Aww, you ruin all my fun Yazoo!"

"Some fun…" mumbled Allisha. "Hey wait, put me down!" shouted Allisha as she weakly protested being picked up and carried, bridle style, to the bikes. "I'm perfectly capable to walk by myself!"

"Oh?" Loz stopped and set the girl down only to have her collapse from pain. Gently he picked her up and carried her bridle style again "I think not..."

"Sadistic bastard…" grumbled Allisha.

"What was that mother…?" Loz innocently inquired a playful gleam had entered his gaze lightening it from its usual intimidating one.

"Nothing!" Replied Allisha, the words layered with sugar sweet lies.

"Good," delicately, as if she was a fragile piece of glass he placed her again side sidle on the bike "hold on." He commanded as the bikes roared to life.

Yes, the forgotten forest was full of many forgotten memories… but to those who dared to enter, it was also filled with many...painful realizations…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**A.N: Well here it is, another chapter… and well… I apologize for the many errors. I just needed to get another chapter up before I go to work this weekend . I hate work… but that's rant for another time!**

**Oh! I promised my friend Tamara a little tidbit at the end of this… and thusly it'll serve as a teaser for what is to come for the rest of you… here it is (WARNING THIS MAY NOT REMAIN IDENTICAL ONCE IT GETS ENCORPORATED INTO THE STORY!! SO NO FLAMES IF IT ISN'T THE SAME):**

_**Tamara's Tidbit:**_

"Allisha…come on hurry up!" cried the impatient girl pacing restlessly in the room. "We are gonna be late… again… thanks to you! I hope your happy!"

In a huff, Tamara sat on the end bed closest to the bathroom in the room Allisha was forced to share with the trio. She had been ready for hours already, and as always… she was stuck waiting for the procrastinator, Allisha.

Soft dusty afternoon rays from the sun flitted through the partially closed curtains creating a warm hazy look to the room which undoubtedly glistened off Tamara's sleek chocolate brown mid length locks. A deep frown was set in place forcing her rosy pink lips into a delicate child like pout, marring the delicate beauty of her face.

Tamara was a petite girl, with creamy tanned skin beautiful hazel eyes which were accentuated by the black rimmed glasses that framed her angelic face. She was dressed simply in worn black jeans with a black leather studded belt hugging her small dancer's hips, and worn sneakers. Most of her creamy chocolaty flesh was unfortunately hidden behind the dark black sweater she refused to take off, despite the weather. To many who did not know her she appeared small and fragile, but to those who did, Tamara was a fierce wild cat who moved with cat like grace, and had a temper to match.

"Just go on ahead!" called the fumbling Allisha, as she quickly tried to dry her hair "Shit! Why didn't you tell me it was so late?"

"I did.." was Tamara's angered reply "but you ignored me and continued reading your book…"

"Shit!"

"I'm heading on without you!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Allisha for the umpteenth time that day "I'll meet you in a minute, just head down and keep the trio from dragging me out!"

"Fine!" Tamara groaned, she hated having to deal with the trio and always wondered how Allisha did.

Excited that Tifa's friends were coming, Tamara raced down the wooden stairs, and unfortunately tripped on one of her undid shoe laces near the bottom of the stairs, which forced her to stumble and fall into the arms of….

**Well that's all for that folks! Hope you enjoyed it Tamara… and I'm sure you can undoubtedly guess who it is::insert evil laugh here:: Unfortunately for the rest of you… you have no clue!! **


	9. Tears Of An Angel

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Tears of An Angel…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Gentle rays from the rising morning sun awoke the slumbering world as it rose over the mountains illuminating the sky with deep azure trails of heart wrenching fiery colors that of which blending with the lush and vibrant green of the world beneath.

Hearing the sun's early call, birds of all shapes and sizes flew to the tree tops greeting the morning sun with their ritualistic vibrant melodious chirps as their sweet song harmonized with the steady drips from the icy dew trickling off the leaves that sparkled as stray beams of delicate morning light reflected off its crystal surface.

All was serene… until now.

"You're lying!" screamed two girls "it can't be… she promised she'd be back…she promised!" Small silvery tears slowly slipped down their tired faces pooling in their hands that covered their eyes as if hoping to hide from the truth of their parents' words.

"I'm sorry Tamara…Kaitlyn… there is nothing we can do. She's gone, we've searched everywhere… there's no hope…" explained the parent's, their voices tired from the past two days of searching non-stop. But they knew their words were ignored despite the haunting truth in them. The girls just refused to believe their friend Allisha was missing, and most likely… dead. And because of this both parents felt it was best to leave them alone to grieve… it was the least they could do.

Tamara and Kaitlyn held onto each other, basking in the comfort each other's arms brought as they sat slumped in the middle of the cabin's empty floor; which not only a day ago was filled with the hustle and bustle of the search party that was constructed earlier to find their friend.

After each not having slept for the past few days, both girls were a wreck. Tamara's normally sleek mid length chocolate brown locks were now a knotted mess and her hazel eyes were puffy and red from crying, not to mention her normally smooth tanned complexion had turned pale and sickly. And although she was dressed simply in a pair of black jeans, worn sneakers, and a matching black sweater with a simple white t-shirt on underneath she still could not help but put her make-up on earlier. Now this may seem heartless but it was only done for because the make-up gave her a mask, one she could hide her sorrow and fears behind… but unfortunately that mask had fallen as black mascara and eyeliner left dark murky trails down her pale cheeks from her tears at her parents harsh words.

Kaitlyn's - on the other hand- normally smooth chin length honey gold hair was now a curly puffed out mess not to mention the state her normally rosy red complexion had become from crying. She to was dressed simply in worn running shoes, dark blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt which normally would brighten her sparkling deep sky blue eyes but unfortunately they had become barren and distant over the past couple of days.

A light sparked in Kaitlyn's barren eyes, and for a moment they seemingly returned back to their sky blue, as she grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on Tamara," was all she said as she dragged Tamara out of the cabin.

"What are you doing?" asked Tamara, happy that her friend had returned from her semi depression yet utterly confused by her brash actions.

"Were going to find her…" replied Kaitlyn calmly as if she was commenting on the weather.

"What! Didn't you hear them, she's dead! Gone!" Exclaimed Tamara, as she was still being dragged into the depths of the forest. She couldn't help but notice they were passing by their friends', mother's campsite.

"No she isn't, we would know if she was gone"

"How...?"

"We just would alright!" in a huff Kaitlyn leg her firm grip on Tamara's slender arm drop as she sat upon a mossy rock deep in the forest. "She's not gone… she couldn't be. When has Allisha ever broken a promise? Hmm, when?" Kaitlyn's now sparkling eyes stared deeply into Tamara's soulful hazel, pleading with her to understand.

Sighing Tamara sat next to Kaitlyn on the rock, knowing the truth to her words. "Never…" she whispered.

"See… Alli…"

"What's that!" exclaimed Tamara who unbeknownst to her had interrupted Kaitlyn as she pointed in the distance at a shining object that was partially hidden in some bushes.

"I have no idea…"

Quickly both of the girls rushed over to the shining object, as a glimmer of hope grew in each of their hearts, which only turned into a burning flame as they recognized the object…Allisha's steel Naruto water bottle.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed the girls as they grasped the item from its forest nesting place.

"She never forgets her water bottle" stated Tamara as a small chuckle slipped passed her soft rosy lips "I would know considering how often I steal it…"

"Well no duh she never forgets it! It's always in the holder on her backpack…"

Tamara looked at Kaitlyn, hope burning in the depths of her soulful hazel eyes.

Kaitlyn looked at Tamara with the same hope.

In a flash, both girls rushed off in the direction they found the water bottle, hope burning in their hearts just at the mere sight of that familiar well worn and scratched water bottle.

All of a sudden, from out under their feet the earth gave way sending them tumbling into the darkness.

Unbeknownst to them, they were headed in the same direction their dear friend Allisha went…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Engines roared as they effortlessly sailed across the rocky plain of Cosmo Canyon leaving dusty trails in their wake.

Soon after leaving the forgotten forest Allisha, Loz and Yazoo had met up with an extremely agitated Kadaj who had been previously deserted by Cloud just after they left, which they found out by Loz and Yazoo tag teaming against him, much to Kadaj's displeasure.

Allisha was having nothing to do with Kadaj at the moment as she was still outraged by her previous actions and now gladly remained sitting in front of Loz despite her body's discomfort just so that she did not have to look at Kadaj, as she was unsure of what her actions may be should she see him.

A flash of silver caught Allisha's eye as she gazed out from behind Loz's strong protective arms and she could not help but feel pulled towards it.

"Loz…" she cautiously said the name, unsure of how he'd react to being disturbed while trying to drive the bike at atrocious speeds.

A grunt was her reply to show her he was listening.

There, she saw it again, that flash. It was below them a fair ways, but she saw it. "What's that?" she indicated towards the flash of silver.

Quickly Loz glanced in the direction of where his mother was indicating, curious as to what got her attention; and after seeing the flash of light, he to could not help but feel curious. Unfortunately he understood the Kadaj's need to get back to the Seventh Heaven and hoped his mother to would understand.

"It's nothing" he replied.

"If it was nothing I wouldn't care now would I?" she glanced up at him, her hazel eyes pleading to go over there and check it out. Normally she truly would not care, but she felt with every fibre of her being, that she just had to go to where that light was. It was as if something was calling her.

Sighing Loz looked down - to his misfortune - at her pleading eyes and felt his resolve melt. He knew what his mother wanted and he felt honour bound to help her… so with his mind made up he swerved towards the edge of the cliff. "Kadaj owes you one, so we can take a quick detour" explained Loz.

"But off another cliff!" exclaimed Allisha, her eyes growing wide at the thought of riding a bike down a rocky cliff.

"This is nothing…" mused Loz, "just hold on…"

With a vice like grip, Allisha painfully hugged Loz's broad chest as she snuggled her head into the leather hoping to drown out the sight of riding off a cliff. Sure she was used to speed and riding in rough terrain from her past experiences with dirt biking, but she had never done this!

Yazoo and Kadaj looked at Loz as if he was nuts but once they saw the flash of silver they to understood what he was doing… _their mother was curious_; and thusly despite Kadaj's displeasure the two followed Loz off the rocky cliff.

Tamara had been awake for what had felt like hours but only was a few minutes. But unfortunately it was more than enough time for the girl to have about four panic attacks, two hyperventilating moments, and one long peaceful moment as she contemplated her death. Yes it was a hectic few minutes, but still just a few minutes.

Kaitlyn was still out cold unfortunately, so she was of absolutely no help in this situation. 'Lucky bitch' playfully cursed Tamara as she glanced at Kaitlyn who was still slumbering peacefully despite the fact they had just fallen of cliff to their perilous doom only to have survived with barely a scratch.

The roar of motorbikes interrupted her train of thoughts forcing Tamara's soulful hazel eyes to gaze into the distance, trying to find the source of the unruly sound that so rudely interrupted her death filled silence.

What she was expecting as she gazed up at the sound? Well… sure as hell not what she actually did see…

As she gazed up, her breath hitched 'oh shit!' she mentally exclaimed as she saw three bikes drive off a near vertical cliff and land perfectly… not to mention how they were racing towards her… Quickly Tamara glanced down at her still unconscious friend, she could only sigh and curse her again for being so lucky to be unconscious.

The bikes soared off the cliff, the tires spun in the air as the engines roared. Time seemed to slow to a grinding stop as Allisha glanced down at the nearing ground below them. "Oh my fucking god!" exclaimed Allisha as she tried to bury her face deeper into Loz's chests "I hate cliffs!"

Loz could only chuckle in delight at the helplessness of their mother, oh how he relished the screams…

Tamara paled as she heard extremely feminine screams coming from the falling bikes when a passing thought caught her attention 'that sounded like Allisha… no it can't be… she's dead… isn't she?' she had no idea how wrong she was….

The bikes soared off the cliffs with practised ease despite their mothers desperate ear piercing and earth shattering screams.

With a thud and a blaring defiant roar the bikes landed unscathed, and with a quick flick of their wrists the bikes purred as they sped off into the direction their mother urged, towards the light.

A nauseous mix of fear and anxiety rose within Tamara at the sight of the fast approaching figures, and she could only switch her gaze back and forth between the bikes and her friend behind her. She was stuck. There was no telling what those people were going to do once they found her, and yet… she had this sickening feeling that she had to stay despite her instincts to high tail it and just flee.

A familiar, yet extremely blurry, black sweater came into view as Allisha raced towards it. Her hopes rose with ever second as they neared, and that small little flame of hope she had somehow managed to keep alive burned with a such a ferocity Allisha felt she would soon be engulfed by its enticing blaze.

"Tamara!" screamed Allisha, the familiar figure now taking shape and was undoubtedly identified as her dear friend Tamara.

Nearing their targets the trio began to slow down, as they drove up to the small petrified girl who their mother identified as Tamara, but before they could even stop, their mother had somehow wriggled free from Loz's grasp and had tumbled off the bikes uncaring of her previous injuries.

If she could cry, large torrents would be streaming down her face by now as she pushed off the bikes and tumbled onto the dusty ground. Unfortunately in her exuberance Allisha brought down Tamara as well.

'She's alive' were Tamara's only thoughts as she saw - who she previously thought to be dead - jump off a moving bike and tumble towards her, and whose momentum brought herself down along onto the ground as well.

The two girls embraced for the first time in what seemed like ages. Undoubtedly Tamara had murky streaks run down her already stained cheeks as she grasped the girl tightly, holding her close; and despite how much Allisha hated hugs… she to recuperated the hug ten fold, both eager and glad that a friend had come for her.

Between Tamara's soft whimpers and hiccups from her furious bought of crying, "I thought you were dead" was heard as it was whispered breathlessly into Allisha's ear.

After what felt like a few seconds, but was a few minutes the two released each other from the vice like grip of their hug, Allisha's trademark sassy grin was plastered across her face as she mused "Aw, I take that as you missed me!"

"No…_we _missed you" Tamara could only smile as the tears still ran defiantly down her face.

"We… you mean…Kaitlyn!" exclaimed Allisha as she finally noticed the still slumbering girl a few yards behind Tamara.

"Ya, we found your water bottle when we went looking after the parents had given up! And then while we were walking down a path…we fell down a cliff… and we somehow ended up here…" and despite how much Tamara was confused about where exactly _here_ was… she could not help but feel overwhelming joy that her parent's words were lies. Allisha was safe, and they were together again… she knew Allisha would never break her promise… never.

Allisha laughed heartily relishing the joyous moment between her and Tamara "I always had a feeling that water bottle was good for something!"

"Mother, what the hell were you thinking!" chastised Kadaj, his brothers following close behind them as they stormed up to the laughing girls.

Tamara blinked at the intimidating men - with their dazzling silver hair and deep jade green eyes seemingly staring into her soul- as he angrily walked up towards them. She was utterly confused, why the hell was this guy calling her friend mother… as far as she knew Allisha did not have a boyfriend… let alone have sex…. Not to mention the three – the two behind the raging man she assumed to be his family – appeared a lot older than Allisha, if appearances were anything to go by.

"Why do you care?" scoffed Allisha as she turned her head away from him as she crossed her arms across her chest. The pain had begun to come back as the adrenaline from finding her friend again ebbed, but she refused to let the jerk see it, not after what he put her through.

By now Tamara was now utterly and totally confused, first of all she had woken up in a strange place, found out her friend was not dead, and find out that said friend had kids! "Umm… Ally-chan… is there something you're not telling me…" she timidly asked, as she used the friendly nickname her and Kaitlyn had given her ages ago. A rosy blush tinted her tanned skin as the words slipped past her rosy lips in a hushed timid whisper. Hopefully Allisha would understand what she was trying to say and not force her to say it bluntly aloud although… her friend could be quite dense at the worst of times… she just prayed this was not one of them…

"Hmm… nope"

"Allisha…" Tamara's tone had turned remotely threatening.

"I'll tell you later…" whispered Allisha.

"You'd better…" the warning was anything but idle.

"Mother… we should go home…." Yazoo's distant voice broke the awkward silence that had settled amongst the small group.

Allisha turned towards Yazoo her eyes whispered horrific hidden warnings and threats to awful to speak of out loud should he give her the wrong answer "You'd better not be thinking I'm leaving my friends behind"

"Friends?" the trio inquired in unison.

"Yes friends," sighing Allisha reserved herself for the inevitable, dreaded… introductions. "Guy's this is Tamara" she pointed to the roughed up girl beside her, "and that's Kaitlyn" she indicated the slumbering girl sprawled out a few feet away from them "Tamara… meet Yazoo," Allisha pointed to the long haired middle brother of the trio who was standing to Kadaj's right facing mother, "Kadaj," here she pointed to the youngest brother standing in between the two "and Loz" here she indicated the oldest of the who stood to the left of Kadaj.

"Fine!" exclaimed Kadaj "get the kids on the bikes and let's get back"

Allisha brightened at his words and before Kadaj could change his mind both Loz and Yazoo went over to the new girls, after already deciding who was riding with whom… the sadistic bastards.

With a gentle hand Yazoo led Tamara towards his bike and positioned her petite frame behind him where he then proceeded to delicately and yet firmly tell the now frightened girl to hold on.

Loz on the other hand scooped up the still unconscious Kaitlyn and lay her similarly down on the bike as he got on like he did with his mother earlier.

Both men waited for their mother who was glaring daggers at them, oh if looks could kill… they would have been dead and buried long ago.

There was no way in hell she was riding with the sadistic, insane, psychopathic, schizophrenic, masochist who not only seemingly relished in her pain… but thrived in it. Oh by the way… did she mention he was a cold hearted bastard? No! Well… he was that to.

Kadaj sighed, he to agreed with his mothers sentiments about his brothers…they were cruel sadistic bastards. They knew their mother was mad at him and had undoubtedly used this freely given opportunity to set things right again. And although he was grateful… it still did not stop him from cursing them to the fiery depths of hell.

His intimidating mako jade green cat like eyes glared at his brothers who sat a few feet away from him who were glaring at him right back. Oh Kadaj understood their unspoken warning alright… oh it was crystal clear.

Sighing, he sent the brothers racing off with a simple flick of his wrist, which both Loz and Yazoo quickly obeyed. They knew they would get their chance with him later… oh they knew…

"Mother" his tone was firm commanding with sweet undertones of apology "let's go back."

"No. I refuse to go anywhere with you, and I know I'm acting like I'm two but… you have no fucking idea what I've been through! And how you've been treating me like a freaking rag toy … you've just been making things utter hell!" Allisha's voice was barely above a harsh whisper, but as she stood from her kneeling position Kadaj could see how her hands shook in anger.

Loud bangs and crashes were heard overhead in the previously clear sky as large ominous thunder clouds slowly rolled in threatening the two below.

Kadaj's head tilted up towards the darkening sky as his haunting jade eyes widened in realization and what appeared to be… fear...

"Mother…" whispered Kadaj, his normally heartless tone softened to a breathless saddened cry "we have to go…"

A loud boom interrupted Allisha's scattered thoughts as realization struck her, it was going to rain and so despite the agonizing pain Allisha slowly stood and walked over to the dormant bike, waiting for Kadaj to catch on. And although she refused to talk to him, she convinced herself that she needed to get back for her friends… blatantly ignoring the obvious truth.

Shaking himself out of his reverie Kadaj gracefully strolled over to the bike and his awaiting mother. With a practised ease he swung his slender well toned leg over the bike and with a smooth quick jerk of his foot, the bike roared to life. And only after he felt his mother position herself behind him and hesitantly wrap her delicate hands securely around his small waist did he ride off towards Midgar.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Now not only was Tamara happy, she was ecstatic. She had survived falling off a cliff, found her _supposedly_ dead friend - who is in fact very much alive – but despite all that she got to ride on a bike with one of the sexiest guy's she had ever laid eyes upon, and this is not to mention that got to wrap her petite arms around him and snuggle her face into his leather chest.

It had been about a half hour since they had arrived back and by god she was bored. She was stuck in what appeared to be a kid's room by a very scary looking woman who Loz had called Tifa…'note to self, ask Ally-chan about that later…'

"Where's Allisha?" asked Kaitlyn, apparently she to was feeling the effects of prolonged boredom.

"Probably at the same place I said two minutes ago…" droned Tamara

Both girls could not help but sigh at the thought.

"She's taking forever…" noted Tamara.

"No duh Captain Obvious…" playfully remarked Kaitlyn.

Both girls could not help but sigh again.

Unfortunately both Loz and Yazoo had taken refuge in their own room, and had made it blatantly clear they had wanted nothing to do with them… until now.

The door at the end of their beds opened slowly revealing two extremely agitated wet silver haired males, although they were still dressed in their leather suits. Their demeanour screamed to be left alone, but both Tamara and Kaitlyn that was not going to happen considering both their intimidating jade gazes settled upon them when they entered.

Tifa had warned them as she was cleaning them up to stay away from the two, for not only their safety … but for the guy's as well. She did not delve to much further despite how much Tamara and Kaitlyn pleaded while they were being bandaged up.

Both Loz and Yazoo were on a mission. Their mother had seemed attached to these meagre females and thusly after planning what to do with Kadaj and getting cleaned up themselves so both mutually agreed it was best to investigate further. Maybe they could shed some light on the anomaly that was their mother.

Tamara and Kaitlyn both scooted back until their backs hit the headboard on the opposite wall as Tifa's warning played in their heads like a broken record _stay away from the two. _

The men were like predators as they encircled their prey, both quite familiar art of intimidating and interrogation. Unfortunately they would not be able to enjoy in one of the few pleasures that they normally partook with such individuals as their mother would no doubt disapprove of their actions. Even now they were walking a fine line.

"What do you know about mother?" questioned Loz, his voice deep and commanding holding no room for argument.

Tamara and Kaitlyn both visibly gulped "we know a lot," began Tamara

"It just depends on what we want to give you" finished Kaitlyn. And despite both of the girls voices holding strong, the small shaking gave them away.

Loz thin lips twisted into a sadistic smile as he moved in closer towards the bed, Yazoo remained close to the door to halt their escape.

"Oh I doubt that… you'll give me what I want that's for sure…" his voice remained calm and collected, and yet the hidden message of pain was still clearly present.

"How do you know mother?" asked Yazoo, his cold gaze seemingly stared straight into the girls souls.

"We go to school with her" replied Tamara, her voice still holding strong.

"Where is this school?" questioned Loz.

"In Airdrie…" replied Kaitlyn, unsure of how much they knew.

Loz looked back at Yazoo and both nodded understand it was someplace on earth and decided it was best to try another tactic.

"Have you heard of us?" questioned Yazoo.

"Yes and no" replied Tamara, ok now she was officially freaked.

The two men were agitated by the short answers and decided to take another tactic.

"Explain" they both commanded.

Both girls jumped, scared out of their mind and as they glanced at each other they decided it was best to give them what they wanted.

"We knew about some characters like you from a movie Ally-chan couldn't stop talking about, but we never knew you existed"

"Ally…chan?" they tested the endearing nickname for their mother, confused as to why they would call her something that was dark, dangerous, and disgusting let alone end it with chan.

"It's a nickname we gave her" supplied Tamara at their confused expressions. A random thought passed her mind 'they remind me of two kids' she inwardly mused before tossing away the thought and to put her attention on more pressing matter.

"Ya, Ally is short for her name Allisha, and chan is an endearing Japanese term added on to friends' names and younger children" continued Kaitlyn.

Loz looked back at Yazoo. Both were still extremely confused but decided to ask mother about it later.

"Why are you here?" inquired Yazoo

"We tried to find Ally-chan after she went missing and the parents gave up. And as we were looking we found her water bottle, so we just went in the direction we found it which lead us falling off a cliff, and the rest is history" replied Tamara

Both of the men blinked at the girls' odd use of expressions. And decided it was going to be a long day…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**AN: Woot! Another chapter done… now that was an effort in itself. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my friends' role in the story! I know they did.**

**And just another reminder, all characters are remaining cannon to the original. Meaning that how you see my friends portrayed here is how they are in reality… right down to the same clothes.**

**Umm, ya… this is also unedited as well. I've just decided that I'm going to do an overall edit when this story is done so you're just going to have to put up with the mistakes. Now this is not to say that I don't edit at all. I do edit as I go, but I just don't have the time nor effort to do a huge overall.**

**So enjoy!**


	10. I'm So Cold, And Yet You Are Still Here

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Song Disclaimer:**

_**Artist: Vienna Teng**_

_**Title: Lullaby for a Stormy Night**_

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Ten:**

_**I Am So Cold…. And Yet You Are Still Here….**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Allisha could not cry, although she was not physically incapable, she just could not cry no matter what. So thusly, she had always loved the rain, and today was no exception. It was her only release from the hardships of the world. And yes, simple I know, but it was as if after every good downpour, her soul felt refreshed, renewed, and yet seemingly… still down stricken.

She sat curled into a ball leaning against the side of the cool cave her mind lost deep in thought.

Earlier just before the rain had started to sprinkle, Kadaj had gone into panic mode, and she could only thank all the gods that it was not violent.

From her spot behind him, Allisha could feel his muscles tense and bunch underneath her hands as his head whipped back and forth seemingly searching for something, although she had no idea what at the time. But it was when he nearly flung them into a nearby cave did she finally understand.

He hated the rain.

Now this was not to say she in any way forgave the poor boy, but she did feel slightly bad at his predicament. He was stuck with her, who absolutely hated his guts at the moment, in the middle of a rainstorm which obvious both saddened… and frightened him.

But it was nice to see him scared. And as mean as it sounds, it was nice to know he still had some sanity let alone humanity left in him. In a way… it was sort of comforting.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she turned her haze eyes to the huddled figure behind her.

Upon entering the small cave Kadaj had proceeded to try and pull her back as far as he could, but as soon as the rain started his efforts immediately stopped as he quickly dashed as far back as the cave would allow. His slender legs were hugged close to his body as small shakes wracked his petite yet strong frame.

He had always hated the rain for one of two reasons. Firstly, the rain always meant his mother was unhappy and every time she was unhappy pain and sadness always gripped his heart in its vice like grip refusing to let go. And the second reason… was well it was from when he was younger and still contained in the labs. He shivered at the memory.

Kadaj could easily remember the icy steel of his cell under his small delicate child hands as he laid face down his body bare to the elements. His large innocent eyes were glazed over as he felt the stinging chill of the recently injected mako and Jenova cells creep through his young and tender veins.

Normally his brothers were there already comforting him in their warm and tender grasp, as they laid beneath the provided blankets as they waited for the effects to were off. But not tonight, no they to were undergoing some more tests and they would not be there to comfort him, protect him… to love him.

The creek of his cell door awoke him from his pain ridden thoughts, but he was too tired to move, let alone care. The slightest movement made him want to hurl. It was probably his brothers anyway.

The feel of warm skin against his forced a warm smile across his lips as his pain wracked body naively thought it was one of his brothers moving over like they normally did. But oh how wrong he was…

"You think you're so perfect…" spat the unnamed guard, his large calloused hands trailed over the small boys unmoving pain filled form "but you won't be for long… not when I'm done with you…"

Kadaj was horrified. He could now smell the tangy stench of alcohol on his breath as his lips brutally pressed against his body leaving bloody trails. He could not move, talk let alone scream. The pain was unbearable enough… but it got worse.

He felt the men sink himself deep inside him, he felt the harsh violent thrusting of the man, he felt his delicate inner walls ripping and tearing, and he felt his innocence being shattered…

Kadaj was more than relieved to feel the man finally pull his now flaccid length out of his broken and bloody body. And he could only pray that this was the end… but what a futile wish that was. Oh no the man had other plans for him, many of which involved more pain.

Harshly he dragged the broken and shattered boy down the hall, up the stairs, and outside where the rain fell in large torrents. The wind was still blowing wildly its icy chill making the guard shiver in his warm vest and as he looked at the bruised and bloody boy he was dragging he could only smile at what it was doing to him.

With a huff he chucked the boy into a large puddle and left him there knowing that Hojo would find him there eventually.

The guard was right; Hojo did eventually find him… the next day. And during that time Kadaj laid broken, bruised, and utterly torn he felt his mothers' icy tears drip along his chilled bloody skin. He could feel the sadness deep in his mind and could only blame himself. He was too weak… he could never make mother happy… he was a failure.

Ever since that day he always despised the rain, not to mention being afraid of it. And today only reminded him more of that day so long ago, the day where his naive innocence was broken, forever lost. Because here he was stranded with his mother who hated him, his brothers were no where nearby, and it was raining… did he mention he hated the rain?

Allisha sighed again for seemed like the umpteenth time that day, but she could not help the nauseous guilt ridden feeling she got every time she quickly glanced at the heart wrenching scene behind her. Quietly she stood from her huddled position at the entrance and moved towards the trembling Kadaj 'he's really scared if he's not even noticing me…' and at this thought she was even more certain about her actions.

Delicately she sat next to the huddled and shaking man beside her, who appeared no more than a small boy afraid of a storm. Allisha could not help but smile warmly as her arms wrapped around his petite and shrunken form drawing him close to her side.

He gasped at the contact and out of instinct tried to move away, his mind still stuck on the painful memory, but when his frightened gaze gazed back at his 'captor' he stilled instantly.

A warm smile spread across Allisha's pale pink rose lips as her eyes gazed into his frightened ones. She hated seeing him so scared, it made her heart clench in the most painful ways and she would do anything to return him to normal… if only not to see him so sad.

Hesitantly he leaned against his mother resting his silver haired head on her comfortable shoulder seemingly made to fit as he relished in the loving warmth she emitted which stilled his trembling form.

Allisha's smile only grew as she felt him relax in her one arm embrace, but when the thunder clashed outside she could only frown as it made him return to his stiffened and frightened form. Somehow she had to comfort him, and in a way she could not understand… she already knew how…

Her melodious voice began to sing softly. It enveloped him in a warmth he had never known except from his brothers, and it was almost as if she was encouraging his tightly shut eyes to open and forget about the troubling storm a few feet away.

**_Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight _**

_**Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**_

_**Little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight**_

_**Little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight**_

_**And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**_

_**For you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight**_

_**Well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close**_

_**And I hope that you'll know...**__**  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning**_

**_Everything's fine in the morning  
the ran will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning _**

Allisha smiled as she felt his breathing even out and his form almost melt against her… and she finished the last few words, she knew without a doubt he was asleep.

And as she gazed at his slumbering form her mind could only help but muse at the thought he looked so innocent as he slept… just like a small boy. Smiling she slowly leaned over and placed a feather soft kiss on his soft silky hair as he slept comfortably against her. If he was happy… well so was she. Hell he could throw her against a thousand walls, if only she could witness this small quiet moment again.

Slowly her soulful hazel eyes glanced out the cave, her smile only becoming brighter at the sight.

"You were right Loz…" she quietly mused as she shifted her gaze back towards the slumbering boy.

Outside gentle sunlight rays littered the ground in a heavenly glow as it illuminated the previously darkened and storm ridden world…the rain having stopped long ago.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**AN:** **Aww… now wasn't that cute? My little moment with Kadaj… ::blushes::**

**Hmm anyway, thanks to Tamara's persistent pestering… ::glares at girl sitting next to her:: you have another chapter! So anyway, you owe her hugs and cookies and whatever crap you wish to bestow upon this crazy lady who I firmly believe will make a GREAT publisher… her and her naggy pestering ways… but by god do they work!**

**Tamara: GET YOUR ASS STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE!!**

**Me: But it's 2 am!!**

**Tamara: … your point? You have INSOMNIA!!! Why the hell do you care what time it is?**

**Me:… good point…::bows head and sighs in defeat:: **


	11. Secret Pasts Blurred By A Forgotten Futu

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**A Secret Past Blurred By A Forgotten Future…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

So far their interrogation had gotten them nowhere. It seemed all that their mother's so called friends could tell them about their mother was the most absolute basic of information, and even most of that was sceptical.

Loz could not help but inwardly sigh as the mounds of unanswered questions about his mysterious mother added up. He - and he was pretty sure Yazoo too – wanted to know more about her past, who she was, what she wanted… but all they seemed to get out of them was that mother went to school in Airdrie, she enjoyed anime – whatever that was – and writing… he sighed again. This was getting him nowhere.

Yazoo sat opposite of his brother on the bed, he still blocked their escape, but in much more comfortable position. His mind was seemingly lost in almost another world as his haunting jade gaze was glazed over in murky forgetfulness as he allowed his brother too ruthlessly interrogate and intimidate the two girls who sat huddled on the bed against the wall.

Both Kaitlyn and Tamara had enough at this point. They were tired, hungry, sore, and bitchy beyond all comparison. And this was before Loz had started to question them! Now sure, both girls could see –somewhat- as to why the two guys were doing this, but in their mind, enough was enough. They knew no more than what they had told him, but frankly it was obvious that did not satiate Loz. No, it was one question after the other and both girls were tired, bitchy, and now growing increasingly worried.

Soft quiet raindrops fell upon the closed window, creating a natural melancholy rhythmic melody that only the two men in front of the confused girls seemed to understand. Almost instantly they stopped their questioning to turn and gaze out the window, their features saddening with every sparkling drop upon the clear glass.

Kaitlyn turned to look at Tamara questioningly, but only got a blank glance in response.

"What's wrong?" questioned Tamara as both girls went back to looking inquisitively at the solemn men.

"Mother…" was Yazoo's distant reply. Almost instinctively he got up and walked towards the window, and as if in a daze, his dark leather gloved hand reached out to tentatively touch the glass.

Ok now they were officially confused, it _was_ just rain… was it not? So what did it have to do with Ally-chan? Both girls sighed and looked expectantly at Loz, praying for an answer that they knew – somehow – would never come.

Loz soon joined his brother gazing out the window their normally vibrant and lively green eyes darkened with sadness and clouded in memory.

It was a touching thing to see one physically strong man gently encircle his powerful muscular arms around the smaller man he stood behind, drawing him close in a protective embrace as they both gazed out the window. It was almost picture perfect for the two girls, and they could not help but stare at the beauty and innocence it portrayed.

A few minutes felt like an eternity for the girls as they sat watching the innocent scene being played out before them. And besides the gentle thrum of raindrops along the roof and glass, no sound was to be heard.

"Mother is crying Loz…" quietly whispered Yazoo only loud enough for his brother to hear as he felt Loz's strong arms surround him, drawing him closer.

"Yes" agreed Loz as small silver tears dripped down his milky smooth cheeks wetting Yazoo's downy soft hair beneath.

Skilfully Yazoo turned around - still wrapped in his Loz's protective embrace - to face his brother and with a delicate hand he carefully caught a shimmering tear on the gloved tip and brought it to the corner of his dry eye, allowing it fall down his snowy soft creamy cheeks.

"To share the pain" Yazoo whispered, answering his brother's unspoken question.

Loz smiled down at his brother who he held so dear to his heart. They were made for each other in everyway. Loz protected his brother physically and Yazoo kept him in line emotionally, and no matter what… they always shared each others pain. If one was injured, the other would take care of him. If one was sad, the other cheered him up. If one was weak… the other protected. Yin and yang was what they were; two halves of one whole. And yes they loved, let alone worshipped, Kadaj with every fibre of their being… but their bond was special… very special. They fought, breathed, let alone lived for the other… and Kadaj only made the bond between them stronger.

But now that mother was here, they had someone to help with the pain. They were no longer alone… someone else could understand them… could love them… and if Yazoo could cry he would, he was pretty sure Kadaj would to if he could cry, but at least Loz cried enough to make up for them.

"Why are you crying?" questioned Kaitlyn who was completely oblivious to the sentimental moment taking place.

Tamara could only blush as she saw the two, she could feel her heart rate increase, but at Kaitlyn's question she too could not help but wonder… _why were they crying?_

Both Loz and Yazoo were shocked out of their moment, reminded of the fact that there were others present. Regretfully Yazoo pulled out of Loz's grasp and returned to gaze out of the window, leaving Loz to answer the girls' insistent questions.

Amazing how quickly the tables turn…

"Mother is crying" answered Loz with a sigh, amazed at the idiocy of the girls. This was common knowledge amongst them and if these girls did not know about it… well he seriously doubted their credibility as mother's friends.

"If you're referring to Ally-chan…" started Tamara.

"She can't cry…" finished Kaitlyn in a matter of fact tone.

And they thought he was dumb… "We know that. Because mother herself can't cry, the planet cries for her…" explained Loz much like if he was explaining why the sun rose to a two year old.

"Oh…" said the girls in unison, finally understanding at least a little bit. "But why are you crying?"

"We share mother's pain because we are connected" he turned back to look out the window and frowned, along with Yazoo, at the sight.

Rain was now falling harder than before and the wind – having just picked up - was howling ferociously.

Not only was their mother sad… but she was pissed. Both men inwardly sighed, 'dumbass' mentally cursed the two as they thought of their brother who was still with their mother.

"It's really coming down" innocently commented Kaitlyn, "are you sure that the rain reflects Ally-chan's tears? Because… she's never been this upset before as long as we've known her…."

As soon as the words slipped past Kaitlyn's lips, Yazoo whipped around to face the impudent girl. "And what are you insinuating…?" he questioned, his voice haunting and made both girls stop instantly as they caught the underlying whispers of untold horrors in his voice.

Yazoo's normally cloudy dazed green eyes were sharp and focused, and his head was turned at a questioning angle. To be honest he looked just like Kadaj with his bangs covering his face at just the right way.

He dared them to continue…

"O... oh… no… noth… nothing!" stuttered Kaitlyn, the fear clearly evident between the girls.

Almost instantly Yazoo returned to his usual aloof demeanour, clearly satisfied with their answer. And as if nothing had been said, he returned to gaze out the window.

Painful silence ensued…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It seemed like forever for the rain to stop, but eventually around noon the rain tapered off, leaving heart warming sunny trails in its wake.

Small smiles appeared on the delicate pale rose lips of the two men who gazed out the window and into the now sparkling world outside. Relief flooded through them as the sun soon trickled into the room allowing them to release a breath they did not know they were holding.

After taking one last long look at the shimmering world both men turned back to check in on the girls who lay sprawled out of the bed, looking absolutely bored out of their mind.

"So is Ally-chan happy _yet_?" sarcastically questioned Kaitlyn as she gazed at the men who appeared upside down as she lay on her back, her head dropping off over the side baring her neck to the onlookers.

Loz glared at the idiotic women, "Yes, mother is happy" his voice was sharp and if it had a physical form would have cut the girl to the bone.

Oh how he hated the two girls right now, but thankfully the yelling at the door's entrance distracted him from doing something he may have regretted… well he doubted that.

"But I want to see my friends!" exclaimed an agitated feminine voice muffled by the door.

All eyes were on the ragged girl as she burst into the room with a smile plastered on her face at the sight of the two girls who had sat upright at the intrusion.

"Tamara! Kaitlyn! Thank god, did they do anything? Are you ok? How are you doing?" hastily questioned Allisha as she rushed towards the girls and leaped onto the bed despite the throbbing pain in her back.

Loz frowned, his mother was still injured let alone looking like she had just gone through hell, well maybe she had but did that mean she still had to look like it?

Both Loz and Yazoo were growing increasingly concerned. Their mother looked like utter shit, had been just previously upset and this was not to mention the fact they could tell she was in pain as her friends hugged her despite her loathing of physical contact. But that was when it hit the two…

They shot worried glances at each other, mother was upset… which meant it had rained. Kadaj hated the rain! Now both brothers were terrified, if something happened to him they would never be able to forgive themselves. But just as they were about to reach the door a flustered Kadaj stepped through ignoring his frantic brothers as he stepped past.

"Kadaj!" they worriedly exclaimed as they gazed upon his calm, although mildly flustered demeanour … wait… calm… "Are you alright?" they asked.

Kadaj turned to both of his brothers his brows furrowed in confusion when it hit him… the rain… He lowered his head allowing his bangs to cover his obvious embarrassment at the memory of earlier. "I'm fine…" he began his embarrassment quite obvious to the brothers.

A small smile grew on the brother's face at their Kadaj's embarrassment…"so is mother not mad at you anymore?"

"I…" Kadaj hesitantly answered, "Well I don't know…."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Loz completely mystified at his brothers vague response.

Kadaj huffed at his brother's idiocy "exactly what it means… I have no idea if she's mad or not… all that matters is that she's happy, is it not?"

Both Yazoo and Loz sighed, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Come mother…" called Yazoo as the brothers turned back to the happy girls whispering and laughing on the bed.

At Yazoo's haunting call, the girls ceased in their merry fun; "No" was Allisha curt reply before returning to talking with her friends completely ignoring the obviously angered trio.

Kadaj looked at Loz with his intent clearly labelled across his face. Loz could only smile in sadistic glee.

The loud thud of boots interrupted their conversation and before any of the bubbling girls could realize Allisha had been effortlessly lifted off the bed and tossed over Loz's shoulder… again.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed both Tamara and Kaitlyn "put her down!"

"No he will not" was Kadaj's cruel reply. His smirk that had appeared when he looked at Loz only grew. "Mother needs attending to and we will be making sure that it gets done."

Allisha's eyes widened in painful realization…'oh shit…' she inwardly cursed as she looked at her friend pleading for them to help her, but unfortunately they were too dazed at his words.

Quickly before the girls realized what was happening they left the room with their mother tossed ungracefully over Loz's shoulder, closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" frantically questioned Allisha, her mind racing at the horrific insinuations Kadaj's statement inflicted… most of them bloody.

"You are injured" Yazoo answered "You need to tending to…"

Allisha blinked…'that's it! That's all they wanted…' her mind fumed. "Could that not have waited until after I was done with my friends?" she huffed.

"No" was the trio curt and brash reply.

"But…"

"No…" Kadaj firmly ended her protests with a fierce glare, which only lightened after the poor girl sighed in inevitable defeat.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Allisha sighed, was it just her or where the guy's … hmm how to put it nicely… overly obsessive?

Sure Allisha enjoyed being able to take a shower in peace, mind you she was chucked into the bathroom with the firm orders to shower and if she did not they would have no problems using force, but she enjoyed it none-the-less. It was when she got out of the shower did things get…well…weird…

As soon as they heard the shower shut off the door was thrust open – much to her displeasure, which was clearly evident in her ear shattering shriek of surprise – and the shower curtain drawn back to reveal her still wet form huddled in the corner with – much to Allisha's delight – a towel already wrapped around herself.

It was then that Kadaj yanked her out of the shower, and literally dragged out of the bathroom and thrown onto the bed – still drenched she might add – in front of Yazoo who then proceeded to order her to drop the towel under the pretence they needed to check on her back.

By now Allisha was not only shocked but scared and extremely pissed off as well. Because not only did she not even have the time to dry off but now all three were expecting her to drop her towel… ok that was where she drew the line.

"No I will not drop the towel!" fumed Allisha as she began to get up from the bed. Unfortunately leathered hands both pushed and pulled her back down to again sit in front of Yazoo. "You have got to be kidding me… don't I get _any _privacy?!"

"Not when your well being is on the line" calmly replied Loz, much like he would if he was simply commenting on the weather.

"I'm fine though!" protested Allisha.

"Oh really…" remarked Yazoo as he took one of his gloved fingers and gently poked at the dark bruise that crept up to her shoulders.

"Holy fuck, that hurts!" exclaimed Allisha.

"My point is proven" mused Loz as he completely ignored the furious death glares that Allisha sent his way at his comment.

"Fine, but does it have to be all three of you?"

The brothers looked at each other and sighed, they would at least give her that. "Fine we'll leave, but Yazoo is staying understood? I don't want to hear any arguing on the matter. We'll just be outside." Remarked Kadaj, his tone was not sharp but firm much like a worried parent would their child.

Allisha only glared as Loz and Kadaj left their room closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Yazoo sighed, he could easily tell his mother was not happy with the situation but under no circumstances would they allow anyone else to tend to her. That was out of the question. But the least he could do was at least get her to relax… so sighing he reached over and grabbed the brush that had been put aside the night before and began to brush the wet tangles in his mother's hair, just like last night.

Oh he was evil…it was the only physical contact she ever took pleasure from and it seemed he was using it to his full advantage. 'Bastard' she inwardly cursed, but she could not deny the feel of his firm yet gentle hands working out the massive amounts of tangles from her dampened locks.

Once her hair was silky smooth once again he set the brush aside, much to Allisha's displeasure. But already after the few moments he took to simply brush her hair, she had relaxed somewhat. "I need to see your back…" commented Yazoo in his usual calm voice.

Allisha sighed, "Can't I at least get dressed?"

"No, this way I can see the full extent of the injury" was his reply.

Again she sighed, and lowered the large fluffy green towel allowing it to drop in the back revealing the nasty deep purple and sickly green bruise that traveled almost the entire expanse of her back.

Yazoo tilted his head in a curious manner and prodded her delicate flesh much like he did before at the Forgotten Forest. Fortunately no new damage had been caused thanks to the day's activities, but unfortunately she was going to have to live.

With a seemingly practised ease he reached for the small black leather bag of supplies that he had grabbed earlier and had sat next to him while his mother was in the shower. And after rummaging around he found what he was looking for and withdrew the small white plastic bottle, and after opening the lid he tapped out two small –almost jewel like- blue capsules into his leathered palm.

"Take these" he ordered as he held out his palm to the girl sitting in front of him who had lifted the green towel back up around her back. And with his other hand he reached over and grabbed the glass of water the brothers had also retrieved when their mother was busy.

"What are they?" Allisha asked innocently, unsure if she should be taking medicine from strange psychotic men who claimed to be her sons.

"Painkillers" he replied.

"I don't ever take medication" replied Allisha as she turned away from the outstretched palm.

"Don't make me get Kadaj…" threatened Yazoo.

Allisha sighed and grabbed the pills and the cup of water he had offered her and quickly swallowed them, not wanting another confrontation with the infamous Kadaj.

"Good" he remarked as he gracefully stood and walked over towards the door allowing the sure to be restless brothers back inside.

Sure enough the two were leaning against the opposite wall, with a small bundle cradled in Loz's powerful hands.

As the door opened the two men looked up, "Well?" the both inquired in unison.

"She's fine I just gave her some painkillers to help ease the discomfort" replied Yazoo his mind once again drifting.

"That's good" remarked Loz, "can we come in?"

Yazoo moved out of the doorway to allow his brothers entry.

Allisha was already busy rummaging through her bag. She could have sworn she put an extra pair of clothes…

"Here" said Loz as he held the package out towards their crouched mother.

Looking up Allisha could only frown in confusion as she stared at the package… "What is it?" she asked innocently as she reached for the package in Loz's hands.

"Just put it on!" ordered Kadaj who was previously talking to Yazoo.

Allisha sighed, "Alright…" How could she refuse a gift?

Still holding the towel and with the package under her arm, she strolled back into the bathroom, unsure of what to expect.

After what felt like a hours, but was only a few minutes Loz walked up to the still closed bathroom door and gently knocked "are you alright mother?" he hesitantly asked.

"Uh ya… fine…" replied Allisha.

"Then why are you not out here yet?" asked Kadaj, his patience wearing thin.

"Because…"

"Because why?" inquired Yazoo…

"I'm not sure…. If leather is my thing…"

Both the trio sighed in defeat, if it was not one thing… it was definitely another.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**AN: Alrighty here is chapter eleven for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Hmm… I wonder what's gonna happen next… well I already know… but you don't::insert evil laugh:: **_


	12. I Will Never See The Sky Again

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**I Will Never See The Sky… The Same Way Again…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Change is a fickle thing, much like fate. Hell, you could even claim that fate and change were one in the same. Both are fickle, conniving and obscenely cruel leaning onto the brink of sadistic. And yet in that very same breath, you could also say that fate and change…were complete opposites. Kind of like yin and yang you might say.

The only main difference between fate and change - though despite common accusations- is the aspect of time. Change can happen in a blink of an eye, or it could take years to occur. Whereas fate was always there, always happening and was already preset and determined (i.e. destiny.)

Although what allows fate to happen? Maybe it was a change that caused a person to walk down their destined path, or maybe it was fate for them to change… who knows?

But, what we do know is this… when either happens… you will never be the same.

Now when I speak about change, it could be something as trivial as walking on the opposite side of the street than your routine dictates, or it could be something as troublesome as death. Either way you're never going to be the same person you were before any of those things happened, sure you try to be… does not mean you will.

Now the same could be said for our poor Allisha as she gazed into the mirror above the bathroom sink, after she adorned the new outfit Loz had handed to her only moments before. Something had happened, something changed…

In one mere moment the dream Allisha had forced herself to believe – and yet she never truly did - all her life shattered as she gazed into the eyes of the stranger standing before her that claimed to be her reflection. Sure there were a few similarities, the wavy chocolate brown locks that fell down her back in luscious curls, the milky skin, even the scars… but everything else was foreign.

Allisha could not recognize the girl who stood before her in thick black leathered capri's – much like Tifa's – as they went just below knee leaving the pale milky skin of her calf open to all observers, nor could she recognize the simple black leather corset like vest which held together –almost seamlessly - the crimson leather coat that covered her sides and tailed behind her like a moving wall of blood. Hell, Allisha could not even recognize the girl's soulful hazel eyes that stared blankly back at her.

It was a shock to say the least and Allisha could only just stand there looking aimlessly at the stranger before her. 'Who am I?' she inwardly questioned.

Allisha could tell that the trio were growing more and more upset with her actions but she could not help it… this girl… this stranger entranced her… and yet scared her all at the same time.

It was when the timid voice of her friends did she wake from her reverie.

"Umm… Ally-chan?" inquired Tamara hesitantly.

"Could you come out… please?" asked Kaitlyn her voice tired, strained and hinted of … anger?

By the time it took the trio to _take care_ of their mother, they had already been forced to take a shower and forced – albeit willingly – into new clean clothes by Tifa who literally stole away their other clothes with the pretence that they were ruined. She even took Ally-chan's clothes despite both girls' stubborn protests.

Now unfortunately Tifa was not expecting more girls to show up and when she finally found out about them it was too late.

Now you may have been wondering where Cloud was during all of this…well the easy answer is that he was ordered to go pick up some different clothes for Allisha because both Tifa and Cloud undoubtedly knew that there was no way in hell the trio would let the poor girl go any time soon, and thusly if she was going to remain here… she needed clothes.

So despite Cloud's initial morning delay he proceeded as planned and went back into Midgar to retrieve the selected items Tifa had requested for Allisha.

Well anyway, long story short Tifa was unprepared for two new girls arriving and knowing Cloud there was no way to get a hold of him – due to the fact he almost never answers his cell – until he came back.

But despite all this Tifa remained calm and proceeded to do what she did best –well second if you counted her nagging as a skill- she improvised. And despite everything, the clothes were not all that bad for what Tifa had to work with, despite both Tamara and Kaitlyn's initial thoughts.

Tamara was quite lucky as she got Tifa's old outfit from when she was younger. Surprisingly enough it fit the girl like a glove, as the simple black leather mini skirt showed off the creamy skin on her toned dancers thighs, while the plain white thick cloth tank top hugged her blossoming womanly bosom, and to top it all off Tamara also got Tifa's knee high black leather boots.

Kaitlyn on the other hand, being more of a modest person, had utterly refused all ideas on her wearing a black miniskirt. She even refused to wear a pair of the nearing skin tight capri's that Tifa normally wore. So thusly after Tifa ran out of options for the girl, she decided it was about time they got rid of Aries's old clothes.

But anyway, Kaitlyn eventually got the same simple and plain rose blossom pink modest button up cloth dress and light red cloth arm jacket with simple and modest well worn brown leather ankle high boots. In all essences, Kaitlyn got Aries's old clothes.

Oddly enough even Cloud somewhat supported the idea, knowing that Aries would have done anything to help a person. And thusly wanting to follow her example, he agreed to give Kaitlyn Aries's dress.

"Mother get out here" growled Kadaj as he glared at the closed bathroom door from his spot behind his mother friends, who – he might add- had to fetch in hopes of bringing their mother out.

"Guy's honest the clothes are nice… but I really don't think leather is my thing…" replied a still dazed Allisha.

"Just come out, hell it could be worse… you could be like Kaitlyn and be wearing hot pink" mused Tamara who was blatantly ignoring the death glares she was receiving from Kaitlyn with her last comment. "Hell Ally-chan it's your loss. You're missing out at seeing Kaitlyn in pink… let alone a dress" oh Tamara knew that would get Allisha's curiosity. Oh she knew Allisha long enough to know there were a few things that tricked Allisha into doing what you wanted…enticing her curiosity was one of them…

In a flash – much to everyone's surprise- the door swung wide open as the curious girl stepped out…'got her' smirked Tamara as she inwardly mused her success.

Except when they saw Allisha they all froze.

The sight was well… not breathtaking but it sure as hell was not awful. In all essences it was more or less boiled down to the fact that well two things. Firstly it was strange to see the normally frumpy woman who rarely got dressed up walk around in something so flashy and well striking. The second reason they froze was well, despite Allisha's protest that the clothes did not suit her… they oddly did.

"Holy crap, how'd they get you in a dress!" exclaimed Allisha who was completely ignorant to the stares she was getting on her outfit. "And it's pink no less!" quickly gazed at the roof, which only proceeded to gain more stares.

"What are you doing mother?" questioned a completely confused Loz.

"I'm seeing if the sky, or rather, roof is falling" explained Allisha unperturbed by the confusion and blank stares she was receiving.

Kaitlyn sighed trying to calm her frazzled nerves. Oddly enough she had developed a twitch under her eye much like Kadaj had earlier "yes I'm in a freaking dress it's not that amazing!"

Tamara and Allisha both stared at her like she was an idiot.

Huffing, and now officially beat red, Kaitlyn turned away from her friends as she mumbled "traitors" under her breath.

"Anyway," began Tamara as she shook herself from the confusion "you look good in your outfit Allisha, it kinda suits you."

Allisha looked at the people of the room; agreement was clear across the board. "You gotta be kidding. Me… leather… big no-no"

"It's much more durable and decent than your previous clothes mother," commented Yazoo. Loz and Kadaj nodded their head's in agreement.

"And besides," began Kadaj "We like you better in leather anyway… this way you match us."

Allisha turned her fiery hazel eyes on the poor boy, but she decided for the sake of everyone else she with hold her biting remark.

Sighing Allisha looked at her friends with hopeful looks, begging for their honest opinion. But surprisingly enough it was not her friends who answered…but the trio.

Quickly and gracefully they side stepped around Tamara and Kaitlyn and reached their mother in a matter of milliseconds. Upon reaching her they drew her into a tight hug amongst the three of them as they whispered – only loud enough for her to hear – about how good she looked.

Allisha could only blush and fidget.

Tamara and Kaitlyn silently awed at the picturesque image before them.

Huffing Allisha pulled away from the trio's… inviting, warm and oddly comforting embrace, to firmly grab her friends hands and drag them into the previous room they were in.

Upon hearing the door almost slam shut, both Loz and Yazoo turned on Kadaj, their mako green gaze frightening even Kadaj with their cruel prophecies.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Furiously Allisha nearly tossed her friends in the room and onto the bed before closing the door firmly behind her. It was then at that moment, that both Tamara and Kaitlyn could feel the chill of her icy aura, as it radiated anger, happiness all with soft undertones of…sadness?

"You guy's shouldn't encourage them" said Allisha, her voice steady and calm and yet frightening all at once.

"What do you mean encourage! We didn't do a damn thing!" exclaimed Kaitlyn, her anger finally bubbling forth.

Tamara sat on the bed along with Kaitlyn, her chocolate brown gaze drifted back and forth between Allisha who stood by the door and Kaitlyn who sat beside her.

Sighing Allisha ran her fingers through her still slightly damp locks, trying to ease her tension. "I'm sorry okay? It's just… never mind"

Tamara's eyes saddened at her friends' unvoiced plight. And although she probably never would be able to understand what it was like to have three men chase after her yelling her mother, Tamara still felt like she could help her somehow. Unfortunately… she did not know where to start.

Kaitlyn was to angry to even begin to comprehend the severity of the situation before her. Of all the degrading things she had to do, this was the worst. Because if being shoved into a pink dress did not make her mad, having your friend – who you had just previously thought was dead – get mad at you did.

"Allisha quit being so fucking selfish and explain what the hell is going on!" demanded Kaitlyn, her anger rising to new levels at the Tamara's silence, which she viewed as her refusal to help.

"Kaitlyn if I knew what they hell was going on, wouldn't you think you'd be the first person I'd tell?" Allisha nearly exclaimed at her friend who she held quite dear. Nothing was right… everything was different… everything had changed.

"Well why not start off with what you do know Allisha" commented Tamara, her voice remaining neutral as to not support any side.

A sigh escaped her lips, "Well what I know, you guy's have already figured out. We're in Gaia, the world where Final Fantasy seven is. And well… as far as I can tell we are pretty much stuck here…"

"Have you even tried leaving?" bit back Kaitlyn, her voice turning icy and sharp in her anger as her sky blue eyes narrowed and darkened as she glared at Allisha.

"Yes I have Kaitlyn. The only reason we found you guy's was because of my escape attempt" countered Allisha.

Kaitlyn's eyes widened in painful realization, 'I hadn't realized…' she thought.

"So it's true were stuck here… at least for now" Tamara looked at Allisha, pleading with her eyes that what she had said was a lie, a sick and twisted joke.

Unfortunately it wasn't.

All three girls sighed, but being Tamara she perked up first "Just think… at least where here together."

Kaitlyn and Allisha could only nod in agreement.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It was not until both Loz and Yazoo heard the door to their room shut completely symbolizing when their mother left before they turned towards Kadaj, locking their intimidating predator mako gaze on him, making him shiver.

Kadaj could not help but find it remotely odd when he shivered, and in some aspects it surprised him. The three of them shared the same eyes and yet… each pair were so very different.

Slowly the brothers crept stalked Kadaj, forcing him to back against the bed. Oh he knew what was coming... but they could not help but tease him anyway.

Kadaj's breath came out in worried pants as his brothers inched closer towards him, and as soon as he felt the bed behind his knees… he understood that he was done for. Luckily he gained enough composure of his rebellious body to whisper "w-why?"

Loz's traditional sadistic smirk tugged at his pale rose lips which were moistened by the sensual lick of his pink tongue. "Oh Kadaj, you know why…" he gripped his brother's arm firmly before he could get away and pulled him close.

His breathy whisper was hot on the shell of his ear as Loz sensually whispered "Let's play..." before moving to place gentle nibbles on his ear lobe which quickly moved to almost hurried lust filled painful kisses and bites along his neck, relishing the sweet taste of his brother.

Yazoo on the other hand had already begun his onslaught on the other side while slowly pulled down the zipper of Kadaj's leather Jacket.

A loud knock interrupted the trio's desire ridden moment, forcing them to reluctantly yet hastily part.

"Downstairs…now…get the girls" ordered Cloud's quiet muffled depression filled voice from behind the door.

The trio could only sigh, Yazoo and Loz in irritation…Kadaj in relief.

Kadaj's punishment would only have to wait until later…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

As Tifa gazed across the faces sitting in the kitchen she came to only one conclusion 'Alright, everyone was thoroughly pissed, a job well done' she could not help but smirk at her handy work.

She could only sigh, it was a typical kitchen setting and she could only guess she would have to get used to it.

The brothers had again taken to smothering their mother in the inset table, leaving both of Allisha's friends to sit on the edge, Kaitlyn beside Loz and Tamara beside Yazoo. Cloud on the other hand had taken up a place at the small island, his mind currently off in nasty coffee land as he swirled the – what could only be deadly – coffee concoction around in his chipped mug.

Smiling Tifa positioned herself to address everyone equally, and yet she remained far enough way so she would hopefully be able to dodge any flying objects that may happen to come her way.

"Now you are probably wondering why you guy's were all called down here" she began her voice oddly chipper given the news she was going to break to them.

"Get to the point…" threatened Kadaj, his eyes glaring at the impudent woman who dared to interrupt his life with her idiotic thoughts.

For once…Kaitlyn and Tamara shared the same opinion with their current arch nemesis…Kadaj.

Tifa's smile only grew at the confused, angry, and some deadly glares she was receiving "well from now on there are going to be a few changes…"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**A/N: Ok this is a connector chapter I guess you could say, and is a chapter of change. Because from now on the pace is going to speed up much faster than what it has been, and the characters are going to get a tad OOC because well… you'll see why later. I'm not going to spoil it. But anyway, stick with it. **

**Oh and before I forget I apologize for the amount of boredom in this chapter because nothing really happens. And I'm not even going to mention my NUMEROUS grammar and punctuation errors…. Ya let's not even go there… I havn't slept in about two days so… you're lucky you're getting a chapter… **

**::watches the dancing ducks:: yay! … ok that is what my lack of sleep is doing.**

**Kou-Shuurei**


	13. Forever Capturing The Wings Of Fate

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Forever Capturing the Wings of Fate…With a Butterflies Tender Kiss…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Reality and fantasy are one in the same. Both stem from dreams we hold deep inside, and are born from the actions we take to achieve those dreams. And thusly, because of the blurred definition of reality and fantasy… are we merely dreaming in what we believe to be our beloved reality? Who knows…?

If you were asked to define 'reality', what would you say? Would you say that reality is what is happening here and now? It is something you can never wake up from? To be honest I have no idea what you would say. But surely this has to be a dream. For how could we commit such cruelties to each other, who we constantly claim to love and cherish? How is it possible for - we as humans - to choke the world into a deathly silence with our brutal hands of political correctness? Who knows… but surely… this must be a dream.

But what if it is not…?

Many thoughts raged through Allisha's mind as she silently sat on window bench in her friends' room, staring blankly out into the worldly abyss below her. Her mind kept going over the past few days she had been in Gaia, and she could not help but ponder the philosophies of reality and dreams. Was this all a dream? Or was coming here part of some sick and twisted divine plan whatever higher being was out there came up with? She had no idea.

Blank sparkling hazel eyes moved from watching the bustling streets of Midgar, to staring longingly at the glimmering sunset as Allisha's mind moved on to remembering the hectic day she just had. She paid no mind that her friend, Kaitlyn, rambled on about pretty much nothing, not even noticing that her mind was – more or less – a million miles away.

To say the day was merely interesting would not only be an understatement, but a tremendous one at that. Not only did she have to deal with blazing guns, rowdy children, drunken men and a nagging Tifa, this is not to mention that her mind deemed it absolutely necessary that she should be pondering mind boggling philosophical questions late into the night.

But let us go to the beginning to this new chapter of Allisha's life and start our tale there; because surely by now, all of you – the readers- must be confused as hell.

The group discussion Tifa had called earlier ended in… well… less than pleasant results. Because not only was Tifa asking the impossible, she was demanding it.

Tifa had declared that since Allisha and her friends were not going anywhere any time soon, it would be mandatory that they help out and pull their own weight, until they went back home. And thusly, she had decided suitable 'jobs' for the girls to perform during their stay, and surprisingly Tifa had even found 'jobs' for the trio as well.

Allisha and Kaitlyn were now in charge of working at the local orphanage where they would be taking over Tifa's job in watching the children during the day.

And thusly, because her day was freed from that daily duty, Tifa would be able to spend more time working in the bar and in turn would be able to have it open longer. But because it would be open longer, Tifa deemed it necessary that Tamara helped her out being a bar maid. Hell she was pretty enough for the job and the girl looked fairly steady on her feet, so in other words… Tamara was perfect for the job.

Now the trio had been a whole other matter. At the beginning she was not planning on giving them work to do so soon, to allow them time to settle down and become accustomed to boring old daily life. Unfortunately, Loz offhandedly informed her earlier that day that it would not be a good idea to allow Kadaj to sit idle for to long, unless she wanted her entire life going up in flames. Which most certainty would happen if she allowed Kadaj any more time to sit and think, hell he was already developing a twitch in his right eye… which she might add scared the shit out of her.

So without missing a beat, she found a use for them. Well Tifa would admit that it was a pain in the ass to come up with something. Neither Loz nor Yazoo could show their face to the general public anytime soon after the public display they pulled for their reunion. This was not to mention that blatantly refused to leave their mother –unsupervised- for any length of time. Which she could understand… somewhat… they had just found their mother after what she assumed could only be years of searching. Hell even she wouldn't leave poor Allisha alone if she was in the same boat.

But anyway, the trio's new job starting the next day would be working at the orphanage along side Kaitlyn and Allisha doing menial labour (fixing doors, and broken swing sets and the like). But they would also hold a second duty, which was to undoubtedly protect the kids if something were to happen. It was not unknown for the orphanage to be preyed upon by ruthless criminals who had a grudge and wanted to get back at Cloud and Tifa.

So with the setting sun, their jobs were in place. Their minds were set and well everything was hunky dorie. Well… at least until morning came.

"It's too early…" complained Kaitlyn as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Tamara following close behind.

"Don't even get me started. Aren't there rules against getting up this early during summer? I swear to god… getting up at seven in the morning is going to kill me…" agreed Tamara who couldn't hold back the demanding yawn any longer.

Fortunately both girls had gotten their normal morning routines out of the way, but unfortunately even being showered, dressed, teeth brushed and faces washed did nothing to wake them up.

Slowly and safely they made their way into the kitchen, well only after Kaitlyn nearly tripped down the stairs a few times and Tamara nearly walking into the kitchen door. But all was good because both of them were safe in the kitchen eating the provided bowls of god only knows what – which they assumed to be some type of cereal, but they were not going to go any deeper into than that – that sat on the counter with a sign that read

_Good Morning Tamara, Kaitlyn and Allisha!_

_Here is your guy's breakfast, enjoy. _

_I'll be back around 7:30 to show Tamara around. _

_Hope you guy's have a good morning and I hope you have a great day with the kids. Tell them all that I love 'em. _

_Tifa_

"Finally decide to get up have you?" mused an increasingly familiar sarcastic male voice from behind the two girls who were enjoying their previously peaceful breakfast.

Tamara and Kaitlyn both sighed as they continued to munch on their provided meal.

With a slight turn of their head, both girls quickly glanced and acknowledged the presence of the trio as they slid themselves into the inset table by the window beside the island where the two girls were sitting.

"Hey we were up before you!" exclaimed Kaitlyn, who was now fully awake and utterly pissed off.

'So much for a peaceful and _quiet_ breakfast…' mused Tamara who decided it was best to just let Kaitlyn do her thing.

"Oh were you now?" sarcastically replied Kadaj as he quirked a perfectly sculpted slender silver eye brow.

"We were here before you, thusly we were up before you" smirked Kaitlyn, seemingly content in her false win.

"I think not girl. We were up training at three in the morning while you two were still snoring, quite loudly I might add…"

Kaitlyn's face almost instantaneously dropped its confident smirk as she glared at the seemingly bored man, her sparkling sky blue eyes sparkling in untamed anger.

"Cut it out Kadaj," droned Loz who was completely bored already, "it's too early for bickering, and besides you'll wake mother."

"Too late, so shut up will ya? I'm getting a migraine…" grumbled Allisha as she slowly stumbled into the humble kitchen. To say that she looked like hell was a huge understatement.

Allisha looked like she got punched in the eyes with the large dark circles she was sporting under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her hair was not set in its silky wavy style, but was instead a giant large curly mess. Fortunately the only thing she had going for her that morning was that her clothes looked good and that she smelled nice from her shower.

"Come here" firmly ordered Yazoo his voice barely above a whisper but his tone was firm. Quickly he scooted over while he beckoned his half-awake mother over with an outstretched leather gloved hand.

Allisha readily complied, her sleep deprived mind to doped to notice let alone fight against their doting; much to her friends' displeasure and utter shock.

As soon as she sat next to him Yazoo pulled her close while trying to tame the mess that was her hair by brushing his long artist fingers through it. Which he did succeed to a degree, at least now it looked half decent with the large ribbony curls and not the poofy tangled mess it was before.

Tamara and Kaitlyn stared at Allisha like she had grown a third head. She was just sitting there taking it like a…a… doll! This was unacceptable in their books which they deemed needed to be rectified. And what made it worse was the fact that neither Kadaj nor Loz cared that Yazoo was touching Allisha like she was just a toy, but they did have to admit Allisha looked a tad bit better… but that was not the point the point is that he was … _touching_… her, and she wasn't even caring. The Allisha they knew would have tried anything to get away… or at least flinch!

"What are you doing?" asked Tamara, and although she already knew the answer she felt it necessary to hear it from the weirdo's mouth.

"What does it look like?" countered Loz "he's making her presentable."

Kaitlyn was floored, of all things "and what gives you the right to do that! Let alone touch her for that matter!"

Kadaj becoming increasingly bored with the situation felt it was time to end it quickly "if Yazoo feels _our mother_" he stressed the words hoping to make an impression in what he could only to believe their extremely thick skulls "is in need of care, then just let him. It makes him happy anyway…"

Kaitlyn blinked and looked at the calm and stoic Yazoo who was still running his fingers through Allisha's hair. His face eyes were cold and distant, and yet his actions were loving and tender.

Tamara blinked and came to the same conclusion. 'How the fuck can you tell if he's happy?' but as she glanced at Kaitlyn to silently get her opinion, they again both came to the same conclusion. It was just their thing, and there was no way in hell there were going to figure it out. So… they left it, for the moment anyway.

"Are you hungry mother?" questioned Loz whose gentle mako green gaze settled on his mother, who was still half-awake.

"No" was her firm mumble, her eyes staring blankly ahead at nothing completely unaware of anything.

The trio were becoming increasingly alarmed. Their mother was unresponsive mostly and was just staring blankly ahead, something had to be amiss because the morning before she had been so lively… but now she was half-dead.

"Just relax. Ally-chan's always like that in the morning, its one of the after affects from being an insomniac. The reason she's like this is because she actually got sleep last night, probably about two hours if she's like this. Which is surprising… two hours is an amount she gets on one of her good nights" explained Tamara after witnessing the growing stress levels from the trio. Fortunately her words calmed the trio.

"Ya she'll wake up in about three… two… one" counted down Kaitlyn as she watched the seconds tick closer to seven thirty.

As soon as the large hand clicked onto seven thirty, Allisha visibly snapped awake. Her eyes gained their normal sparkling light while her previously slumped posture straightened.

"Morning…" nervously Allisha as she quickly glanced at the startled mako green gaze's that were trained on her as she moved away from Yazoo's petting. "How'd I get down here?" she innocently questioned as her soulful hazel eyes locked on her friends, hoping for an answer.

"On your own two feet…" mused Kaitlyn, oh how she enjoyed Ally-chan's stupidity in the morning. It was part of her daily entertainment.

The trio were shocked, but unfortunately they did not have time to ponder at how their mother could be so well….unaware, because it was now seven thirty; the time where they had to be heading off to the Orphanage.

"Come on, let's get going. Including you mother's friend" calmly ordered Kadaj as he made his way out from behind the inset table along with his brothers. And just as they were on their way out, he firmly grabbed his mother's wrist forcing her from the room only allowing a quick goodbye to escape past her moist pale pink lips.

"See ya Tamara, we'll talk to you later tonight!" exclaimed Kaitlyn as she half-heartedly waved to Tamara as she left to catch up with Allisha and the trio.

Tamara sighed and moved to place the dishes in the sink. She was alone and unfortunately that meant her lonesome thoughts would soon be plaguing her. A small smile crept onto her moist plump pale lips, 'no matter' she mused 'at least it'll keep me occupied.'

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Get back here!" exclaimed Allisha as she hustled past small groups of boys and girls, trying to catch a rebellious little boy that blatantly refused to follow the simple rules of play time. "Kaitlyn, I could use some help!"

"Sorry Ally-chan!" replied Kaitlyn as she too was becoming utterly flabbergasted by the rowdy kids, as she was being literally tortured to death by pranks by a small group of boys and girls. "I'm kinda busy at the moment…"

It was eight thirty in the morning by the time the trio arrived at the orphanage with the two girls clinging helplessly to them hoping to survive their reckless life endangering driving.

Fortunately introductions went by smoothly with the orphanage head mistress who promptly informed both Kaitlyn and Allisha of the rules and code of conduct each and every child must follow before letting them loose to tame the rowdy group of about forty kids, both boys and girls.

After the headmistress introduced the girls, she promptly left with an extremely bored trio following behind which she soon quickly put to work fixing everything under the son.

Unfortunately for the headmistress, the trio were extremely efficient workers, and not only were they fast but their quality of work was amazing. So thusly, the headmistress had quickly run out of work for them to do for the day, and after they blatantly refused to leave and go back home, she grudgingly allowed them to watch the girls and help only if necessary.

Poor Allisha and Kaitlyn, the kids looked innocent enough at first, but by god were they wrong. They were hellions just waiting to be sprung loose and no matter what either girl said, they refused to listen. Maybe it was because neither girl appeared threatening…who knows. But by god both Kaitlyn and Allisha were growing sick and tired of the pranks, blatant disobedience not to mention the natural nastiness that surrounded kids wherever they went.

Now this was all great fun for the trio as they sat watching with sadistic pleasure as the girls struggled with the kids, sure it was a tad cruel of them, but hell… it was fun! Fortunately no child recognized them, nor did they notice the trio as they silently slipped into the room.

"Shi… shitake mushrooms!" exclaimed Allisha - hoping to hide her obvious curse in a foolish exclamatory saying of a food product – as a small boy no older than the sweet and tender age of nine, punched her in the nose after she asked him to go to the time-out zone for slapping a girl who was playing with the blocks he wished to use although it was unfortunately not his turn. But anyway, despite the kid's young age he could sure hit and hit he did.

Allisha's eyes watered as she cradled her extremely tender nose whilst praying it wasn't broken. Small drops of blood slipped between her fingers as she collapsed on the ground from pain.

Now to literate the pain poor Allisha was going through would have to be something like this: it felt like the cartilage in her nose were smashed to bits allowing the seemingly jaded broken bits to feel like they were slicing apart the delicate flesh. Her eyes only saw white as her pain senses became overloaded, forcing her to the ground as I previously mentioned.

The trio's eyes narrowed at the small boy who was smirking at his obvious defeat. Sure they allowed the harmless pranks to continue, but enough was enough. He had harmed their mother, drawing blood. The boy had to pay…

In a flash the trio were beside their mother, Kadaj cradling her pain ridden form as she rode out the waves of pain that wracked her body. Loz on the other hand had already picked the kid up by the collar of his bulky t-shirt and lifted the small frail boy to their eye level, which was roughly a height difference of at least 3 to 3 ½ feet. Anyway, just as fast as Loz raised the disgusting boy up to their level, Yazoo cocked his gun blade aiming straight for the dead center point in the middle of the child's forehead. Or in other words, just above his eyes.

"Fair is fair…" purred Loz as he smirked at the terrified kid who unfortunately lost control of most - if not all - of his bodily functions, as he stared at the barrel of the cocked gun blade pointed directly at his forehead.

Everyone froze as they stared at the frightening scene before them. Everything was silent as they waiting for what was to come despite being completely uncertain as to what was to come.

A soft whimper pain from the bloodied girl who sat crumpled on the ground, shattered the deathly silence, and turned all of the observing gazes back onto her and off the traumatized boy.

"Stop it…" whispered Allisha as waves of pain slowly ebbed into a dull throb. "He's just a kid, he doesn't know any better"

"Exactly, he needs to be punished" argued Kadaj, his worry slowly easing as he pretty much ripped her hands off from cradling her nose, so he could observe the damage.

"But not like that…" corrected Allisha, "what you're doing is cruel and unusual punishment."

Yazoo and Loz looked at their mother their gaze questioning her as to what she wanted them to do.

"Put him down, and go sit over there, I'll deal with you when I'm done" ordered Allisha, her tone radiated a mix of both extreme worry and ferocious anger. Slowly she stood up and batted Kadaj's prying hands away from her as they tried to pull her back down.

Loz and Yazoo looked at Kadaj, questioning what they should do but ultimately they followed their mother's command as she glared at them with her fiery hazel eyes.

After being placed back on the ground, the kid not only collapsed in fright but large marble sized tears slipped down his chubby childish cheeks in huge torrents. Not only was he a shitty mess, but he had quickly become a crying snivelling shitty mess.

But Allisha didn't care. Because with a gentle touch one that only a mother could have, she coaxed him into her arms and pulled him to his feet. And with steady yet slow steps they made their way out of the play room and into the main hall of the orphanage.

As soon as Kaitlyn heard the large steel doors click shut behind Allisha, she organized the startled kids – who at this point staying as far away from the trio as possible – into a hearty game of Red Rover. One she had to first teach them, but once they got going they enjoyed it immensely, completely forgetting the earlier skirmish.

Once the kids were occupied with their game, Kaitlyn made her way over to the still dumbstruck trio as they stared longingly at the door wishing their mother to return.

"You guy's did a very stupid thing," angrily commented Kaitlyn, "Ally-chan's pissed now."

"Shut up" snapped Kadaj, refusing to admit the truth of the girls' words.

"It's true. But…I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position" whispered Kaitlyn, sadness clearly evident in her voice. "But that's not the point. Your lucky Ally-chan is the way she is, being forgiving and all. Otherwise you'd be in the doghouse for years to come…"

"Dog house?" innocently inquired Yazoo, not understanding the phrase.

"I think it means we'd be screwed" commented Loz.

"Oh" was Yazoo's breathy distant reply.

Eventually, after what seemed like years to the trio, Allisha returned. Except instead of being her normally happy self, she looked utterly pissed off. Fortunately thought, it looked like she had cleaned herself off from the blood so at least she looked remotely better. But the trio hated to see those bags under her eyes, and thusly, vowed to get rid of them by any means. Their mother deserved a full nights' sleep after why they put her through.

Sighing Allisha sat next to the trio who had moved back to their original seats against the wall in the far corner. "What you did was wrong…" she began despite being completely unsure on how to continue.

Disciplining was not her forte, and when it came to getting mad at the trio… she just couldn't do it. Maybe it was the fact she knew things about them that Kaitlyn didn't know, maybe it was the fact that they –seemingly- respected her and her wishes, and that they were only doing what they felt was right. But no matter the reason, as she gazed into their normally intimidating mako green eyes - but were now a soft sad luminescent jade- she could not voice the angry words she had vowed to repeat to them. Sighing dejectedly she went for her non-existent plan 'b'.

"But he hurt you… he made you bleed" argued a desperate Kadaj. He did not want her mad at him…again. He was just starting to get back into her partial good graces.

"I have to agree, he did hurt you. And fair is fair…" agreed Loz.

Yazoo just stared blankly at the kids playing, blinking only when required. His mind was far off in a distant realm of nothingness, and by god how Allisha wished to join him.

"Still…that doesn't give you the right to threaten a young kid like that. How would you feel if you guy's switched places?" oh god Allisha prayed she was getting through, otherwise this was going to be a very long day.

"That's how we were punished….well one of the ways…" murmured Loz who had gotten increasingly quite and withdrawn as his words spilled from his pale lips, almost as if he was remembering a horrible nightmare of his past.

"Wait… what?" her eyes were wide in alarm, "what do you mean by that? You can't be series…"

"He is" explained Kadaj, he to remained distant. "But no explanations now; no, not now..." in his own way Kadaj was almost begging for his mother to drop this. None of them wanted to relive that moment in time… at least not at this point and time.

"Fine. But your punishment will be tonight you will tell me, alright?" stated Allisha, her voice firm and allowed for no 'buts'.

The trio simultaneously nodded their heads in acceptance of their fate. The nightmares that they could never wake up from and thusly had become their reality were now going to be resurfaced, after years of burial. Each one of them had dreaded this moment, praying that this was only a dream; a sad and twisted dream, but a dream none-the-less.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**AN: Sorry Tamara-chan!! I just had to end it there. It was too perfect. Anyway, just think most if not all of the next chapter will be devoted to you!! Yay!! **_

_**Alrighty loyal readers, I'm just going to warn you that the 'retelling' of the trio's past is going to take a minimum of two UBER long chapters. And it can be skipped if you want to skip it as it will be written as sort of a 'side story' per se. But I suggest you read it. It's going to start with Loz and move through the trio's life. Sort of like flashbacks, except more detailed.**_

_**Umm, what else… oh! The beginning of this chapter may seem a little WTF? But it's important. And it sets the mood for the next few chapters. So just bear with me ok? **_

_**Now I'm gonna ignore the flashing lights and warning bells that are demanding that I edit this chapter. I got three words for you as to why I'm not going to…I am lazy! **_

_**But anyway, bestow all the cookies pocky and whatever kind of crap you use to worship amazing muses and nagging fans, because without them this chapter would not be here… or be as long either…. **_

_**::shifty eyes:: and if the sites refuse to post this chapter correctly because it's ch.13 then… ::evil death music plays:: they shall meet their end. ::insert evil laugh here::**_

_**So enjoy**_


	14. What You Hear

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**What You Hear…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

The dark misty blackness of the early evening had somehow silently chased away the last of warm gentle sun's rays, as it slowly sunk beneath the far horizon.

Tamara's day had been uneventful, well inevitably very informative under Tifa's strict yet kind tutelage, but overall, extremely uneventful. Or to put it simply, it was one of the most boring days she had ever experienced in her – extremely short - life.

In all honesty, there are only so many minutes in a day that a person can actually tolerate listening to someone jabber on and on about alcohol before they become outrageously bored out of their minds. And well, poor Tamara…had already passed her maximum boredom intake levels, and to be honest, she was bordering on insanity… even death.

Fortunately though, Tifa had eventually left Tamara to her own devices; or in other words, left her to see how many alcoholic concoctions it took to finally make it so that she, Tamara, could finally create a digestible drink.

Hell Tifa wasn't hoping for miracles on the first night, considering Tamara's current rate of success with mixing drinks. And thusly, she had decided that by considering the ratio of poisonous drinks to actually digestible ones that Tamara was creating, Tifa concluded that Tamara would probably run out of alcohol before she finally created something that could be called an alcoholic drink.

But that didn't matter. Learning to mix drinks was a minor formality. In all essences, Tifa never expected to have Tamara mixing drinks during the open hours, only delivering them; and as she gazed upon the caustic volatile liquids that Tamara was currently producing, only cemented Tifa's resolve to keep her away from mixing drinks professionally.

"I'm never going to get this!" exclaimed a completely flabbergasted Tamara, who looked not only completely exhausted, but on the verge of one of the largest mental breakdowns ever, as she held another brightly mixed coloured drink that bubbled and fizzed as it began to blacked the once crystal clear glass.

Tifa sighed as she caught sight of another ruined glass in the girls trembling hands.

Large sparkling silver tears begun to leave dark watery trails down Tamara's soft tanned cheeks. "I'm so sorry!" hurriedly apologized Tamara "I have no idea what went wrong! I did it exactly like the recipe said… and … and" her voice begun to quiver as the tears began to flow down harder as large sobs wracked her body.

"Relax Tamara… it's just a glass…" urged Tifa.

"I don't care about the stinking drink or the stupid glass…."cried Tamara.

"Uh huh…" replied Tifa, sarcasm slipping off her tongue much like melted butter would off a heated knife.

"Well…alright, fine I care! But ...it's not just the drink...it's that I just can't get myself to believe…" another heart wrenching sob wracked Tamara's small petite frame before she could finish.

'So that's why…' Tifa understood without the poor girl even having to finish her sentence. She wondered when the thought that she was stuck here would set in… she only just wished it wouldn't be when her poor glasses were at stake; but it was too late now.

Eventually – thanks to Tifa's gentle encouragement- Tamara's tears slowly tapered off, leaving a red, puffy-eyed girl in its wake.

"Better now?" asked Tifa as she allowed the girl to slowly be released from her warm, comforting embrace.

"Much" smiled Tamara, her previous light mood slowly returning.

"Do you think you can finish up, and hopefully not destroy any more of my glasses?" Tifa eyed the seemingly innocent tear stained face of the girl.

"Finish up yes, but I can't promise anything with the glasses" honestly replied Tamara.

"Damn…"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"Have I mentioned how much I hate kids?" grumbled a haggard Allisha as she stomped – quite ungracefully – into the bar.

Tifa abruptly looked up -although her volatile drink making did not cease- at the entrance of her friends, and only smiled at Allisha's common and expected complaints. A small smile tugged at her lips, at seeing her ruffled clothes and bandaged face and hands.

Unfortunately, Kaitlyn did not look any better, and she to had a few complaints of her own. "Will you shut up Allisha? You've told us over a hundred times already, and I'm almost certain I'm not the only one pissed off."

'Well you are not to pleasant yourself' mused Allisha, but fortunately she had enough sense left in her child battered brain to not voice her opinions, nor smile at the thoughts, mostly because the threat of her untimely death, and the rest… well … let's not even go there.

The trio were seemingly unbothered by the bickering of the two girls and just moved around them to find a comfortable seat at the bar, but as Tamara glanced up from her work she could see the tell-tale signs – or at least she thought she could – of a slight twitching in Kadaj's right eye.

"So… do I want to know what happened? Or am I better left not knowing?" questioned Tamara, flicking her gaze indicating her two arguing friends, still in front of the door.

"No" mumbled Kadaj, his voice its usual smooth velvetiness but with a hint of homicidal intentions. And from Tamara's gatherings, it was not directed towards her.

"What do you mean by 'no'? 'No' don't want to know, or 'no' that you are not going to tell me?" quipped Tamara.

Kadaj only narrowed his hauntingly beautiful mako green eyes at the counter at her bitter remark, fortunately though, his thoughts were too occupied by the escalating argument behind him, to do much about it.

"Allisha and Kaitlyn got their asses kicked by a bunch of snot nosed toddlers" remarked Loz; his bright smile gleamed at the now horrified look the – fortunately silent – girls gave him.

"So eloquently put" whispered Yazoo, feigning his usual aloofness, but unfortunately the small quiver of this slender yet plump, pale pink lips gave him away.

Sighing both Allisha and Kaitlyn reserved themselves to Tamara's questioning as they each took seats beside the trio.

"So…who is going to elaborate?" Mused Tamara as she glanced over at Kaitlyn and Allisha, but still continuing with her work.

Both Kaitlyn and Allisha bowed their heads in embarrassment, and in the hopeful attempt to hide the small rosy pink blush that now bloomed across their pale cheeks.

Unfortunately, this did not escape Tamara's or the trio's notice. "Aww how sweet, I made them blush!" cooed Tamara, "let me guess at what happened, did they get a kiss on their boo-boo's after you saved them from the terrible toddlers and bandaged them up?"

The trio's hands slowly inched towards their weapons, but as soon as they caught sight of Tamara's playful smile, they decided to play along.

"Oh yes," purred Kadaj as he moved over to tenderly grasp Kaitlyn's bandaged hand.

Whilst both Kaitlyn and Allisha were occupied by Kadaj's daring touch, Loz and Yazoo smirked at each other and slowly inched off their stools so Yazoo could sit next to his mother, and Loz stand behind the two girls. Sadistic, yet oddly playful smirks were plastered across their moist, plump lips.

"We gave them each tender kisses," here Yazoo leaned over his lips a hairs breadth away from Allisha's milky smooth, bandaged cheek.

"After we saved them from the terrible toddlers," whispered Loz. His hot moist breath caressing both Kaitlyn and Allisha's ears forcing small shivers from them.

By now, Tamara was almost pissing herself laughing at the not only the blushes both were producing, but at also how much Kaitlyn squirmed at their attentions.

And with a gentle seductive touch, Loz placed a long gloved finger underneath Kaitlyn's smooth chin, "yes…" he whispered, his voice erotically husky "we gave them gentle kisses…" and with elegant grace, and practised ease, Loz's smooth, moist, intoxicatingly warm lips enveloped Kaitlyn's gasp in a breathtaking, soul stopping, kiss.

Kaitlyn sat deathly still, even after Loz had pulled away with a confident smirk. Her cerulean eyes were widened to almost a shocking width, her breath seemingly stopped. Her tender, sweet, untouched virgin lips… were no longer virgin. But that's not what scared her the most…it was the fact that she enjoyed his kiss immensely, and was subconsciously praying for more…

"How could you!" screamed Kaitlyn, everyone's happy smiles only widening at her apparent shock. "That… that…was…"

"That was?" encouraged Kadaj on her other side, his smile oddly sadistic in her torment. He knew first hand the astonishing effects of Loz's intoxicating kisses were, having felt it many times his on his own.

Kaitlyn was no longer capable of speech as her anger rose to astonishing, ground breaking levels. And any traces of the rosy blush that tinted her smooth cheeks just a few minutes earlier, was replaced with the inflaming red of anger.

In a huff, and muffled, mortified scream, Kaitlyn dashed out of the bar and up the stairs to her shared room, with the sound of laughter trailing behind her.

"Oh her face was priceless!!" exclaimed Tamara between breathless gasps caused by her long winded laughter.

Even Allisha, forgetting her earlier predicament with Yazoo's close lips, laughed and enjoyed the joke shared by the group. "Aww, what about me? Don't I deserve a kiss for my boo-boo's" joked Allisha, not noticing the thoughts passing through the trio's head.

"Oh how could we forget?" cooed Kadaj, as he slowly crept closer.

Tamara only laughed, "Come on guys, leave her alone, don't you think you tormented her enough?"

"Not quite" whispered Yazoo as he to turned Allisha's head towards him – much like how Loz did with the traumatized Kaitlyn.

Allisha was soon almost gasping for air at how close Yazoo was, and with a tentative flick of her tongue she moistened her now plump, dry lips.

It happened so suddenly, Allisha had no idea when it truly happened. One minute she was gasping for breath hoping this was some twisted joke, and the next…she was being kissed at three angles.

Loz lovingly kissed the top of her head, while Kadaj moved in beside, delicately kissing her cheek, while Yazoo made quick work of turning their mother to mush with the deep, loving, and highly intoxicating sweet kiss on her lips.

Tamara gaped at the trio. In all honesty, she just thought it they were playing around, but by the seriousness of their gestures and faces…she understood at how real their game was.

It was a few moments before the trio pulled away, each of them – including Allisha – having closed their eyes and relished the peaceful moment shared between them. But as they parted, reality sank in for Allisha and her face soon enflamed in embarrassment.

"Oh… oh my…" stuttered Allisha, her thoughts barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"Liked that did you?" Mused Tamara as a small smile spread across her luscious lips.

"Come on guys, go upstairs and get cleaned up before you torment poor Allisha to death" interrupted Tifa as she seemingly sauntered into the bar from the kitchen. "I'll call you when dinners ready."

The trio, who were somewhat miffed that their moment with their mother was interrupted, languidly stood and gracefully trailed up the stairs, leaving a still shock ridden Allisha to meekly follow.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Now working in a bar can be both a rewarding and very profitable experience. But when old, fat, and absolutely atrocious men start groping you whenever you pass…things quickly get out of hand.

As the night wore on, Tamara had found herself enjoying working in the bar, and Tifa could only praise at how well Tamara flourished under her tutelage.

It was only a few short hours ago that Tamara was the clumsy, awkward teen, but now – as Tifa glanced up at the smiling girl from behind the bar, Tifa could not help but notice how she was not only graceful, but she become the near epitome of beauty… well at least at the moment.

It's absolutely shocking at what a smile can do.

"Hey Tifa!" called a quite boisterous young man – appearing no older than twenty-five – as he entered the loud and – almost- overcrowded bar.

At first glance the man appeared to be an everyday business man, with his sleek black dress pants and matching black zippered blazer with a comfortable, yet stylish, un-tucked dress shirt underneath. His long, luscious, fiery red hair was tied neatly with a small black elastic band allowing silky molten tendrils of hair to trail down his slender back, providing a stark contrast. So little of the man's fair, milky, kissable smooth skin showed beneath his clothes, and yet it still found a way to tempt and tease any passer-by, be they man or woman. And his most startling feature...was his gleaming, mischievous, naughty jade green eyes, so unlike that of the intimidating mako green we all know.

'Oh dear…' inwardly sighed Tifa as she put on her best smile and waved to greet the new comers. "What'll it be?" she cheerfully questioned despite already knowing the habitual answer.

"Why Tifa, I'm appalled! Surely by now you'd know my drink" cooed the already partially intoxicated, beautiful man who now leaned unceremoniously on the bar, his face tilted towards Tifa, but his body facing towards the crowd.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Reno, you know I'm only joking" mused Tifa.

"How do you know I'm wearing panties?" questioned Reno as his gleaming jade eyes seductively looked on the now somewhat disturbed woman. "For all you know I'm wearing nothing at all…"

"Reno…" snipped the woman, who handed over a seemingly glowing neon drink that looked as if it changed colors in the light "we had this conversation before remember?"

"No… but I do remember how much I love my Vril" purred Reno as his slender hand reached for the powerful, highly intoxicating drink.

Tifa only laughed, 'typical Reno' she inwardly joked. Only three things every occupied that beautiful man's small brain: alcohol, sex, and killing.

After a loud satisfied gasp from Reno, he unceremoniously slammed the empty glass back onto the pristine wooden counter "give me another" ordered Reno.

As Tifa began to make another Vril for Reno, he took the time to survey the bar.

In a quick glance he noticed his friends off drinking, laughing and having an all around good time in the far corner, and after a quick mental note to meet up with them again he continued on.

Throughout the rest of the bar men and woman alike settled down to enjoy one of the many delights of being human, alcohol; which, in all essences, was completely normal, considering the place was in fact a bar. But something was different, but by no means was he complaining when he finally noticed it.

Or rather, he noticed her…

Now Reno was not one for romantics, hell he was the one that made sure the guy that claimed he 'fell in love at first sight' got a nice good beating… or at lest a good talking to. Although he was never one to deny he knew a good piece of ass when he saw one…

"Whose 'tat" slurred Reno, his vision already impacted from his highly potent drink.

"Someone you should stay away from if you know what's good for you" wryly commented Tifa as she handed him another Vril.

"Aww, don' be like 'tat…" his smiled, hoping to disarm the infuriatingly stubborn woman with his drunken charms.

"Tamara is her name, she's my newest help. But that's all you will know," warned Tifa. "Like I said before, stay away."

"Wha? Scared she's gonna 'urt me?"

"No…" ruefully remarked Tifa as she inwardly smirked, 'but her friends probably will' she inwardly mused.

With a shocking grace, for a surprisingly intoxicating man, he eased up behind the beautiful unsuspecting waitress as she was leaning over to wipe away the nights grime left behind on a well polished table by the previous customers.

"And who might you be?" purred Reno as he leaned over behind her, his hot moist breath caressing the delicate shell of her ear, sending visible shivers down her spine, as his testosterone riddled charms taking over his previous drunken stupor. Ever so slowly and with a practised ease, he slowly slid his large, warm, calloused hand up the bare, smooth, milky skin of her exposed thigh, only stopping once his hand nearly cupped the firm yet pliant, soft, unfortunately panty covered cheeks of her untouched ass.

Tamara stiffened but continued on. She learnt early on that evening that it was best to ignore the drunks. They got bored quickly when they finally figured out she was not going to play in with their intoxicated games.

Unfortunately though, after a few tense minutes, Reno was far from bored. In fact, he felt challenged by her blatant oblivious nature to his provocative, bordering on lewd, advance towards her. And thusly, with a wickedly sinful naughty smile, he used the girls momentum as she began to move away to inevitably pull her close enough to wrap his strong arms around her, leaving only enough room for him to tilt her head up and encase her lips in a hot, passionate, lip scorching kiss.

Tamara was shocked, utterly shocked. She had hoped he would get the hint and let go of her ass when she began to move away, but instead he used it against her to steal away a hot kiss, using her gasp of surprise against her, to deepen the kiss further.

Now at first, she was completely appalled, but as he continued she could distinctly feel her legs beginning to turn to mush just as her lungs begged for air. Oh such delicious torture, despite the sickeningly sweet taste of alcohol.

Tamara couldn't help it. She was drunk. And by god not on alcohol, but on his kiss.

Eventually he slowly pulled his warm sensuous lips away, leaving a breathless girl in his wake. Smirking more to himself than anything, he made a quick smug glance at Tifa who stood behind the bar completely, and utterly, shocked.

Tamara never noticed, due to the fact she was previously trying to ignore him, that the man who still held her surprisingly close was quite handsome, despite his lewd advance. She, in all essences, couldn't move her gaze away. There was nothing about him that didn't scream "Fuck me!" and yet, she didn't care.

"Wow…" was all she managed as her breath eventually returned.

"Liked that did you?" purred Reno.

Tamara could only dumbly nod.

"Well then I must claim my reward…"

"Tamara!" screeched another, distinctly feminine voice from the stairwell near the door; effectively ruining the growingly hot and heavy moment.

As if broken from his spell, Tamara pulled out from Reno's arms and looked behind the man to see a shocked, and somewhat appalled Allisha standing there, her mouth agape and soulful hazel eyes widened in both disgust and shock.

"Who is _he_?" whispered Allisha, her eyes narrowing on the obnoxiously attractive redhead next to one of her closest friends, as she quickly recovered from the initial shock.

To say that she was appalled by Tamara's behaviour would be an understatement. As far as she knew, Tamara didn't even know the guy and he hand her hand all up her skirt and on her ass! Normally, she wouldn't have minded. Hell, in all honesty, she'd have probably cheered her friend on if it was any other man. But the fact that Allisha knew exactly who it was that was groping her friends' ass, not to mention his…_reputation_…quickly thrust out any thoughts on supporting her friend on this obvious sexual endeavour from continuing.

With a shocking grace, quite uncommon for the characteristically klutzy girl, Allisha stormed over towards the now separated pair. Her crimson coat twirled behind her as she painstakingly moved towards them, leaving the appearance of a bloody trial in her midst. "Who do you think you are touching _my friend_ like that? What gives you the right, hmm?" her tone had become surprisingly icy and bitter, seemingly cutting into the pair like Kadaj's cold steel blade would live flesh.

"Who are you to say who she can and cannot touch?" mocked Reno as he raised a condescending brow in the fuming girls direction, totally unfazed by her deadly aura radiating off the girl in waves.

"Allisha calm down… it was just a kiss. I was just about to yell at him for it before you rudely interrupted" bit back Tamara. She was furious with her friend. The man was right, who was she to judge who she could and could not kiss?

"You don't understand Tamara, I know him… I know _who_ and _what_ he is…" reasoned Allisha, her voice lightening minutely as she addressed her angered friend, except her flaming hazel eyes never left the man.

"I don't care… the fact that you would try to control me… I thought you were my friend…" the stress was finally catching up to Tamara. If it was not one thing, it was definitely another. And now that her friend had seemingly disregarded her own judgement…Tamara did not know how much more she could take before she utterly broke down.

Thusly, unable to hold it in, Tamara stormed off and up the stairs into her shared room, leaving an astonished friend and intoxicated man in her wake.

"Good job asshole" cursed Allisha, her tone growing increasingly bitter.

"I believe you win in the asshole department" taunted Reno as he quickly left.

Ever so quietly Tifa slipped out from behind the bar to put a reassuring hand on Allisha's shoulder. "He's right you now… you went too far" she whispered, before slowly leaving for the kitchen, moving to lock up the bar for the night.

Allisha could only stand all alone there in shock in the middle of the now empty bar. "What have I done…?" whispered Allisha as she bowed her head in defeat.

If it was not one thing… it was definitely another…

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**AN**_ **I'm so sorry for taking so long with this update! I hope the length more than makes up for it. **

**Lately my life is utter hell between work, school, fanfiction, my novel, and everything else. My life has become a giant pain in the ass. The insert has fortunately been started. And it will be posted after this one.**

**Now to make things clear; The insert itself will be posted in TWO places!!! It will be firstly posted here as an add on to the actual story, but it will also be posted as a new separate story.**

**Now this insert can be read separately, or as apart of the whole story. It's up to you. Either way it won't make a whole lot of difference. Well it might if you read it with the whole story, but that's my opinion.**

**Anywho, thanks for bearing with my sporadic updating, I am truly sorry. **

Ps: Tam-chan and Kai-chan (you know who you are .) I kinda ended this short. I'm sorry, but I feel that 1) it leaves enough of a dramatic ending and 2) makes it so I have a place to start off from after the insert.

Also, Tam-chan, I kinda changed it from what we discussed about ... but I hope you like it anyway. I felt this story needed a little more angst than comedy. Just so people can get in the mood for what is to come...::hint hint, nudge nudge:: cough:: for insert ::cough::


	15. Dear, Dear Diary Beg Of Insert!

**RATING** _**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_ **(I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:** **Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:** **This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire.**

**Pairing:** **Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet**_ _**….**_

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**Dear, Dear Diary…Part I**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

You don't know me. I don't know you. But, this is my story of how my brothers and I survived, for you already know our deaths.

My name is Loz.

My age, is unknown, even to myself.

I have no past, nor do I have future. All that I have is the present, my brothers, and the hopeless, heartbreaking dream of life that we will never, ever know.

I suppose I should start from the beginning, maybe then my life –if that is what you would call it- would be less confusing to you.

I don't remember much of my early years. But, I will tell you all that I know, in hope to allow our story to be heard.

My brothers at the moment are laughing at me, but what else is knew? They find my futile attempt at a biography amusing, and yet, I can see the flicker of hope – that our story will be heard – in their familiar and oddly comforting jade eyes.

My birth was not an official one. Yes, there were doctors, scientists and nurse personnel but, there were no certificates, crying mothers or even warm embraces. Only cold clinical eyes, frozen touches, and merciless inspections.

Hell, in all instances, my birth cannot even be considered a birth. For, I was incubated in an artificial womb until the time of my 'supposed' birth would occur, then they moved my small, helpless, feeble, unconscious body to a glowing mako chamber where I remained for the first year of my life.

It was not until they removed me – alive and aware – from that chamber, did they consider me even alive.

Loz is what they named me, or rather dubbed me for easier identification, for in truth, I had two names; 'Unit experiment -- 56-L-24-O-91-Z-20-01' being my original name.

My name – 'Unit experiment -- 56-L-24-O-91-Z-20-01'- was my 'supposed' true name, password, and my curse. It was the only thing that truly bound me to them, and they would make sure that it would always remain. Thusly, they tattooed it on my right shoulder as soon as they registered me as awake and aware enough to feel the pain. Even today, it still leaves a gruesome reminder of my life.

Now to the doctors, I was a mystery; to the scientists, I was an anomaly; and to the very few, exclusive, first class soldiers - that were allowed a meager glimpse of me - I was a threat. For, even in my infant years, I rivaled their overall body strength. And, at the age of three, I was quite known for breaking the soldiers' mako reinforced bones, much like you would a simple dried up twig that you would find lying in the street during a warm autumn afternoon. I always found it funny that my 'toys' always needed to be replaced, the Shinra personnel? Not so much.

All-in-all, my life was -albeit simple- a very lonely and painful experience. For, if I was not being monitored by a mobile camera in my small, sterile, bleached white box for a cell, I was either strapped to the familiar bone chilling, medical steel gurney while being experimented on or I was being tested on in the equipment room, where I ran treadmills and lifted weights.

Although, if there was one salvation - or rather mercy- ever given to me, it was my drug.

Now in the beginning, I fought until long after I bled and passed out against being injected regularly – and quite often I might add - with the volatile glowing green mixture of mako and mother's cells. But, eventually, I grew tired, and in an odd way, the familiarity of those injections, grew comforting, and thusly, addicting.

The pain though, was always unbearable. There is no way a person could imagine that pain, but I will try and enlighten you to even a tidbit of what I felt.

Imagine the pinch of the cold sterile needle under your skin, and a freezing burn that slowly creeps through your veins as more and more of the deadly mixture is slowly injected into you. Now, imagine each and every muscle in your body, starting to convulse and cramp, leaving you straining against the well worn, dark leather and metal straps, in a hopeless attempt to escape the liquid flowing through your veins, seemingly dissolving everything in its wake.

But now, that was only the after affects of the initial injection. It was later when I sat huddled and shivering in the farthest corner of my cell, when the real pain would come.

Imagine, gut wrenching nausea; fevers; hot flashes; bone-cracking seizures; suicidal self mutilation; head splitting migraines; horrific delusions and so much more…

The odd thing was, in the end, I enjoyed every minute of it.

The mako rush I always received at the end of it all was addicting. The surge of power was mind blowing. You became numb to the world, and yet, everything was overly sensitive to the point you could feel no pain, only pleasure.

Oh the scientists had a field day with my ever growing addiction, and were more than happy to provide me with the drug when I went through even worse withdrawals.

In their minds, I was becoming perfection.

I had all the strength and agility they could ever want. I was breathtaking with my shocking silver hair and glowing mako eyes that stood out against my pale skin. I was their prodigy, well, until I learnt to speak.

As early as I can remember, they shoved mind puzzles, school work, and every other form of intellectual work in front of me. But, that was where I was deemed a failure.

I thought I was doing well. In regular terms, I graduated high school when I was six. At seven I already had four master degrees under my belt, and over twenty when I was twelve. But, according to them, my intellect was lacking and my emotions were programmed wrong.

To them, I had become a failure.

And, that was when the real pain started.

They tried to make my mind 'up to par' as they put it, by giving me mind puzzles that always had some sort of bodily harm involved in order to solve them. All the while, I was given ever increasing mako and Jenova concoctions, in hopes to tame my wild emotional fits.

But, all that work only served one purpose, to slowly kill me.

I was alone and in constant agonizing pain. My comfort was slowly killing me. My mind was painstakingly breaking down and dying. All that I was left with was my tears.

But, by the end of my twelfth year, all that changed.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**AN: ****Alright, this is a new story, sort of. It is part of Send Me An Angel…Tainted With Scarlet but, it can be read as a totally separate story...i.e. what it is here.**

**I always wanted to write my version of the trio's past. And forgive me for the short length of this fan-fiction. IT WILL GET LONGER!!! **

**Now, this entire thing will be written mostly in Loz's POV; which, as far as I can tell, has never been done before. It's always in Kadaj's or Yazoo's POV or 3rd person. So...here's something that is hopefully original. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**AN: Woot! I got another chapter finished!**

**Yes I know it's very short, but I didn't want to drag it on and on, where I would only keep repeating myself over and over…it would not be pretty.**

**Now I'm going to warn you, the more of this insert you read…the worse it's going to get. This was the mild beginning. The next one is going to get more graphic – and slightly longer!**

**So I'll remind you again, you DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS, NOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!! The entire insert will be called: Dear, Dear Diary. So once it doesn't say Dear, Dear Diary anymore. It'll be nice and good again. But if you want to read…well then…enjoy!**

**Kou-Shuurei**


	16. Dear, Dear Diary Part II

**RATING: **_**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENES AND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:**** Final Fantasy VII, its story, and characters are the property, copyright and trademark of Square Electronic Arts L.L.C., and no ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by their use in the work(s) of fan fiction presented here. This fan fiction constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This fan fiction is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.**

**Summary:**** This is my Mary-sue... read if you so desire. **

**Pairing:**** Kadaj X Loz X Yazoo and possibly… X OC**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Send Me An Angel… Tainted With Scarlet Blood….**_

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**Dear, Dear Diary…Part 2**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

It was late into my twelfth year when my life changed. Whether it was for the better, even to this day, I have yet to determine. But nevertheless, my life had changed.

I remember it like it was only yesterday. Maybe it was yesterday, who am I to judge?

I sat huddled in my dark and dank cell, fighting against the chilling after affects of my fading comfort, when they – and by they I mean the soldiers - came for me; but nothing was unusual there. I was always being taken and shoved somewhere, despite my obvious pain.

It seemed that lately, the researchers were having trouble finding a place for me. So instead to vent their frustrations, they withheld the welcoming comfort of my addiction, forcing me into the near cataclysmic withdrawals.

In the few moments I was allowed peace, I always found their tortures ironic, for they always made it seem like everything was my fault, which it probably was, but it was funny considering that I was their failure.

I was dragged, kicking and screaming to the point of drawing blood, out of my cell; but I was too weak to really make a difference. My pain had slowly become the soldier's sadistic pleasure. They always relished the chance to make me bleed, to see my blood – that had jeweled to a sparkling hue from too many mako injections - splattered and glittering across the walls of my cell; like lost jewels found in darkened cave.

Even despite my struggles, I was chucked haphazardly into a new, slightly larger cell, much like my old one. Except, this one had a single, stainless steal, fold down prison bunk along the right side, and a small enclosed bathroom attached.

Oh what luxuries I was given, and in my mind I must have been good, considering my previous cell contained nothing except pools of excrement, fresh and dried blood, and god knows what else.

But my new found, pain ridden glory was quickly ruined by the grinding swish of the automatic door opening and shutting behind the soldiers once more.

'Dear god, please not again,' I inwardly begged, the pain already too much to bear; But fortunately, they just shoved something in my new dim cell and left. Leaving whatever they threw to land with a sickening thump beside me.

I just sat there, stunned and too shocked to move. It was only when I heard a quiet pain ridden moan - that was not my own- erupt beside me, did I realize what had happened.

I was not alone anymore. Mind you, at that moment I would have quite literally killed to be alone in my new cell. Unfortunately, it appeared as thought someone was worse off beside me.

Ever so slowly, I crept towards the darkened lump, and it was not until I was about a foot away did my surprise reappear.

I wasn't alone.

I wasn't the only one anymore…

This simple thought that many of you take for granted, shattered my small world.

I wasn't alone anymore.

Unfortunately at the precise moment, I had no time to dwell on this new revelation. For although I was in excruciating pain, this new being was in more.

I didn't know when I moved exactly, but sometime during my sadistic musings, I had crawled my way over towards him.

Now you must be wondering how I found out it was a boy. Well in all honesty, I didn't. It was just something I knew, and never really questioned.

I have no doubt in my mind that we made a pathetic picture, as we sat huddling in our own every growing, puddle of sparkling blood. Our bodies dripped life essence in a deep and steady rhythm, much like the patter of synthetic rain I heard once; and if it wasn't so morbid, it would almost be a comforting sound.

But as I cradled his head in my lap – with our long silver hair pooling around us, stained with splatters of crimson flowers, and our bodies stained red as if an artist took his brush to us - my mind could think of nothing more beautiful.

It had seemed as if for that single moment, we had become two lost and broken fallen angels. Just like the ones I read about years earlier when I was still permitted to read at my discretion.

We were no longer forgotten failures.

We were perfect.

We were perfection...

It is an image I will never forget.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Time passed by, and my mind soon began to wander aimlessly despite my attempts otherwise. If you had asked me how much time had passed before the boy had slowly started to awaken and break me from my musings, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

Fortunately though, our blood had long ago clotted and cooled to a nauseating dry crust. Such a waste though, I wish I could have had more time to make our jeweled offering even more precious.

'No matter,' I solemnly thought to myself, 'there will always be more of it.'

Ever so slowly, the boy's eyes opened to reveal matching jade eyes of a sparkling hue.

I could see the fear in his eyes, but that was not what made my breath hitch or my heart race.

Innocence; I saw innocence. Something I was never gifted.

"Who are you? Where am I?" questioned the obviously frightened boy, as he quickly maneuvered himself out of my lap to cower alongside the wall, away from me.

"Loz," I easily replied, seemingly unaffected by his trembling form. "And as for where you are, I have no idea myself."

We could only stare at each other in a stunned shock.

After a while, I painfully eased myself up off the floor and out of the bloody mess, eager to escape his startling presence.

"98-Y-78-A-44-Z-12-OO" whispered the boy from his fetal position along the wall.

I stopped, utterly shocked by his hushed whisper. I wasn't even sure I heard him, thinking it was just another trick my fucked up brain had come up with.

His eyes remained downcast, yet his words were clear "My name, it's 98-Y-78-A-44-Z-12-OO."

I could only smile endearingly. 'Yazoo, huh... fitting,' I mused.

"Come on," I limped over, my many injuries far from healed, and offered a hand to help him up. "No point sitting in this shit," chuckling I continued, "the least we can do is check this place out."

Solemnly nodding, the boy firmly gripped my hand – which I couldn't help but notice, appeared small and fragile compared to mine- and I helped him from his position on the floor.

Something inside me couldn't resist him. Whether it was his large crystalline jade eyes, soft silver hair, or petite frame; he was just too innocent and naive for his own good. And something – I don't know what, even to this day – vowed to always protect him.

"Come on Yazoo, might as well get to know this place, seeing we're gonna be here for a while."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Get to know each other, we did.

For the next year we became utterly inseparable. We trained together, ate together, slept in the same cell, even failed together.

It turned out he and I were exactly the same – minus a few major differences. We both had been created for the same thing, of which we were sure, but what exactly we never knew.

All we knew was that we were considered failures.

But something was odd between us. We never really noticed it until late in our thirteenth year.

We were connected.

Mind you, Yazoo and I never noticed, but it we did things together, odd things. It was like we could predict each other movements; read each others thoughts. For example, during our skill experimentation and technical training against the soldiers, we automatically worked as a team. We never spoke a word, never looked at each other, and yet I knew exactly where I needed to be to best help Yazoo, and vice versa. Our skills immediately – even since the first session – blended to match each other.

Together we were seemingly perfect.

We never noticed though. It had just become second nature to us.

Now for a while this phenomenon amused the scientists and researchers, but not for long. They wanted more. No sorry, they _demanded_ more. But we were always at a loss. It was much like the blind leading the blind. Sure, we had the skills to go farther, to be more but absolutely no urge to do so, let alone know how. We had no purpose. So again, we were branded as failures.

But that was the least of our problems….

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Now this may surprise you, but Yazoo used to be alive, vibrant, and surprisingly talkative; Naïve yes, but oddly brilliant. He had no fears about speaking his mind, and had even less qualms about acting upon them.

Thusly, we used to lay beside each other for ours in our shared bunk, just talking. But one night, something changed.

One night while we lay nuzzled against each other, I heard Yazoo whisper "I'm sorry…" into the shell of my ear before lips covered my own, and my eyes sprang open, startled, surprised. "What did you do?" I wearily asked, not that it wasn't nice, it only shocked me. I'd seen people kiss, in both art and in person but I'd never wondered about it. It seemed vaguely foolish to me until I felt Yazoo's soft, barely there contact on my own mouth. It was nothing like what I'd once imagined.

"I always wondered what your lips tasted like…" murmered Yazoo as he broke the kiss and pulled away a small fraction, his eyes half lidded in staring wantonly at me.

Yazoo's head dipped forward again, his hands sliding down to cradle the back of my neck and his mouth brushed against my lips again. There was no tension or surprise in my lips this time and with Yazoo's lips so soft and pliant against my own, I could only close my eyes and kiss him.

Each brushing, teasing contact promised something more and yet we both held back simply because we were painfully aware that this was our first kiss; and we were horribly under educated.

Suddenly our kiss changed.

The lips kissing my own parted as well and things became wet and hot, soft velvet and sharp teasing teeth. It startled me to find the white haired man's teeth lightly nibbling on one of my lips but it wasn't a bite, it didn't hurt and it stole my breath. I couldn't help but comply and part my lips further as a hand slipped from my neck to the back of my head. A tongue, strong and demanding, slipped into my mouth and tasted of tart, sweet berries. I wouldn't have been able to fight even if I'd planned to, my spine had dissolved now and I was embarrassed to find I was as hard as I had ever been.

The hand that remained on my neck trailed down, over a shoulder. I would have missed the touch, the motion, so lost was I in the taste and feel of the kiss, but the fingertips pressed against the soft cotton of my shirt and added small points of pressure and soft warmth. They trailed over my shoulder and down to my back, stroking down my spine to settle fully on the small of my back.

There was a small shuffling of feet and a rush of warmth a second before I pressed Yazoo's firmly against my own.

Yazoo's lips parted as soon as we kissed again but now both of us found it difficult to breathe. I could tell our body's tingled as his breath moved in gasps but with our mouth's claiming each other, it was almost impossible to get a full breath. It made me feel light headed and unstable and without thinking about it my hands came up and rested on Yazoo's chest. The simple touch made me feel grounded, stable and less like we were about to stumble and fall down.

My strong hands stroked across his face, across his hair. It was almost too much to process all at once, the feel of the kiss and the feel of those hands gently, softly touching me. I never knew for it to feel so good but it did, as the hands brushed across his shoulder it felt good. Even as the hands wandered down his sides and tickled a little, down over his ribs to settle on his back, it felt good.

"Take your shirt off." I requested in a breathless whisper.

Slender fingers paused for only a second before Yazoo caught the hem of the shirt and lifted it up over his head. Grey lifted away and silver heavy silken hair cascaded down against olive skin. I leaned over and claimed him in another kiss.

My fingertips as gentle as a whisper, as soft as a thought brushed against Yazoo's skin. The touch had felt good with cloth between us but it felt a hundred times better directly on his skin. I'd never have guessed that a careful touch to his shoulders would inspire pleasure or the feel of a careful hand trailing down his bare arm could make him shiver.

When his hands slipped back up my arms and to the back of my shoulders to wander down my bare back, I found myself almost arching into the contact, almost begging for more.

The kiss broke and we both were left gasping for breath. Kisses returned to cover my face, jaw, even my neck and that forced soft, hushed, sighing mews from deep within my throat. How could something as simple as the press of another man's lips to my neck feel so good? This had to be wrong, I should be trying to please Yazoo but instead I sat there, shivering in pleasure as tender hands circled my waist.

"Please….oh….let me….tell me how….to…to pleasure you…."

"Your pleasure pleases me…." Yazoo sighed against an ear.

"Let me…I…I want to make this nice for you…." I let a hand trace up his ribs just to see how the other man would react, I let my thumbs trace over his already hard nipples.

"Oh!" Yazoo shivered, his entire body arched forward into the touch. I continued my assault on his neck and shoulders.

I had to bite my lip to hold back more gasping moans as those skillful fingers started to roll my nipples gently and sent shockwaves of pleasure across my body. Worse, my manhood was aching in a deeply painful way. It hurt, I wanted to touch it, to rub it and then it occurred to me; if Yazoo's hands felt so good on his chest, how much better would they feel lower?

"You're so responsive…" Yazoo whispered

"Your point?" I gasped

All of his answer I heard was a gentle tone and no anger or disappointment before his kisses moved lower. They burned over my collarbone and to the hollow of my throat. The kisses turned wet and hot as Yazoo nipped and licked my chest and I was again startled by how physically good it felt. Until that hungry mouth replaced a teasing hand and closed over my already tormented nipple.

I lost all thought then. I heard myself gasping in hushed moans as a fever of delight filled me. So lost was I in the unexpected pleasure, that I didn't feel myself arching into the contact or notice that Yazoo gently coaxed me back and down onto the bed.

Silver hair, long and soft of down, fell across my chest. It tickled as a counter point to the wet intensity of the mouth tormenting me. Carefully, I let go of his grip on the bed sheet and let one hand drift up to touch the stray strand of hair. It was soft and fine, like a puff of cloud; exactly like mine.

Carefully, softly, I stroked the boy's stomach, low down across his waist to where his pants hung but Yazoo didn't seem to notice the gradual progression lower of my hands. I found the tie to the cotton pants and easily loosened the bow. I should have given more warning but at that moment, I couldn't care.

I carefully kissed back up the slender body, back to find the spots that had seemed to please Yazoo the most as I slipped my hand just under the fabric of those loose pants. It was a matter of timing and as my hand slipped low enough to be noticed, his mouth again was claimed another kiss. Then my hand was there, gliding over the sticky dew of Yazoo's desire, and I was surprised by just how aroused the other boy was. Yazoo arched as I curled my hand around his length and I devoured his startled moan with a breathtaking kiss.

I broke the kiss and pulled away enough to watch the look on Yazoo's face. Those haunting jade eyes were closed but his face was open and unguarded. It was beautiful to see such surprised delight, to hear him making no effort now to stop the whimpering moans that poured from his throat.

The tone of the moans took on a desperate, painful edge. I hadn't expected Yazoo to make it very far tonight without finding release but I hadn't expected the boy to respond so strongly, be so close to release so soon. "Shhh… it's okay… let go, Yazoo…" I leaned down and whispered into the shell of the boy's ear.

Maybe it was the feel of my breath on his skin or the hushed permission or maybe it was simply the pleasure of being touched for the first time but Yazoo arched hard over me. He gasped for breath, mewed, and cried out. His hands clenched into tight fists on the bed and his toes curled up. Release, slick and fevered hot glossed my hand and I watched as Yazoo's face twisted up in beautiful passion before soothing down to relaxed ease.

I continued to stroke the softening length, slow and gently as Yazoo came down from his climax until my hand eventually stilled but continued to hold the soothed flesh gently in my hand. I sat and watched to see if shame or fear would creep across the boy's face but when all hands fell away all I saw in the mako eyes was worry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his eyes quickly averted from looking into mine, although he remained straddling me in a most delicious way.

I was confused. Why was he sorry? Was it because he knew not of his bodies reactions? Or was it because he knew them too well?

"Why? What happened was natural, havn't you been taught?" nothing was making sense. Sure both of us were virgins, but surely he knew of his bodies natural reactions. Unfortunately, most of the important clues were fogged and forgotten as my burning need refused to be neglected.

Crystalline tears slowly dripped down his pale cheeks, "I will not lie to you Loz…"

Ok, I was really confused now.

"I am not a virgin. The soldiers… they...before I was brought in here they…" his words faded as his sobs became more clear.

My world shattered. "Raped you…" I finished.

He could only nod his head between his choked sobs, "they made me enjoy it. And today was no different"

After a few heart wrenching cries past, Yazoo continued. "Please," he begged, "love me tonight. I need you…"

My anger slowly left me as he stared deep into my eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. Each sob broke my heart, and nothing could stop me from what I did next.

"Take this off." I pulled at the hem of Yazoo's pants and stripped off my own as Yazoo obeyed. Now, when I stretched out again against the other body, flesh slid along flesh. It allowed me to run his hands across that expanse of skin as I laid a path of soft, careful kisses on lips and neck.

Exploring, teasing, fingertips slid over a pebble hard nipple and Yazoo gasped. I sighed against his neck and increased the pressure and hunger of my mouth on that sensitive column of flesh. I made wet those errant fingertips and as my tongue swirled in lazy patterns on all those sensitive spots, I ran light, tormenting circles over that hard bundle of nerves. A hand buried itself in my hair, clutching.

Slowly, my mouth worked downward, teasing the hypertensive hollow of the throat, dragging out hushed moans, down to nip at collarbones. My hand trailed over to the neglected nipple and teased it into tormented life before sliding down to tickle across the ridge of ribs, tracing the flat ridges of muscle to the delicate navel. As my fingers swirled around that tiny divot my mouth closed over a hard nipple.

The body now below me arched off the bed. Yazoo tossed his head to the side and covered his mouth embarrassed by the delicious torture I was eliciting once again.

My teeth nipped the nub in my mouth and I kissed sideways, pausing to lick the ridge of breastbone, before finding the other nipple and hungrily devouring it. My hand dipped lower, teasing at the edge of the cotton pants, scrapping nails along the tops of the exposed hip bones. The hand Yazoo had tangled in my long hair slid down and touched my bare shoulder before sliding lower to my back.

I leaned down and nipped the bottom edge of Yazoo's ribs. "Oh!" He called out and his body writhed. A caressing hand held him in place, only the gentle touch along his aching hardness didn't do much to settle him down.

The level of Yazoo's sensitivity was shocking, and it made me smile wickedly as I swiped a tongue across a hip bone and palmed that deliciously hard length. I eventually kissed his way across that flat plane, distracting with touch, and catching Yazoo unaware by a wide, hot tongue across the head of his cock.

"Don't!" he cried out but the sight of me slowly sucking his length into hot mouth seemingly made him forget how to speak.

I lifted my head just enough to catch those almost glowing jade eyes. "Don't? You don't like this?" I ran a long, slow, lick from base to tip before sucking the head into my mouth. Yazoo's head lolled back but he didn't pull away.

"I don't," he swallowed hard and looked like he was trying to think. "You shouldn't have to."

That was surprising enough to make me pause. "This," I drew the hard length into my mouth. "Isn't done because I have to," I nipped lightly, teasingly. "It's done because I want to." Slowly, I eased his head downward, feeling Yazoo's eyes on me, until I'd managed to fit nearly every inch into my mouth, to the back of my throat. I heard Yazoo whimper and felt him fall limply back to the bed as I slowly slid the length back out. "The feel, the taste of you, God, Yazoo, is amazing."

Unfortunately, I pulled away.

"But, I thought we were, I, Oh, that's nice." Yazoo mumbled as I moved up to nibble on his ear.

I chuckled. "I'm glad you approve, but," carefully I pressed my own still hard and aching body into Yazoo's hips. "Unless you say otherwise, we aren't finished."

"Than why did you, I mean, why," he sighed.

"Because I wanted to," there was no teasing in my tone and my words carried the weight of his full seriousness. I bowed his head and kissed that haunting neck. "Don't worry," I whispered into the hot skin. "The next time you come my cock will be hard in you."

I ran my non-slicked hand across one of those gracefully folded legs, admiring the strength in them before I lifted it and settled the limb on my shoulder. My teasing fingertips continued to gently stroke across that leg, judging the growing tension and unease by the tautness of the muscles.

I kept his eyes on Yazoo's half hidden face as I slid slick fingers – which I sucked on earlier- back, lower, seeking. The leg and hip under my soothing hand tensed but not a flicker of unease crossed Yazoo's face. Carefully, the slick fingers found the hidden ring of muscle and always watching for any sign to stop, began lightly circling over it. I waited, forcing my breathing to slow and all my focus on the closed off expression, seeking signs of discomfort or worry but the only hint I had that Yazoo was even paying attention was the uneasy tension in the leg over my shoulder. Gradually, that tension faded as the careful, slick touch lulled that most hidden of places and when I was certain it was okay, I eased one finger past that tight ring and into the passage beyond.

The leg over my shoulder instantly tensed up, my soothing hand fell to an uneasy hip and I had to gently hold Yazoo still. The hidden face buried deeper into the tucked up arm but not before I could see the worried, tight expression that crossed it.

"You okay?"

"What are you, why don't you just?"

"You're tight." That was an understatement but I didn't want to linger on that thought. "I don't want to hurt you this will make it so you don't get hurt. Okay?" There was no way I was going to be taking the night any further without some careful and serious attention to prepping the body below me; I knew how to at least do that despite my virgins status. "Hasn't anyone ever done this for you?" I wasn't sure I wanted an answer.

"Never like this, never so carefully," he managed to whisper.

"Relax" The tension held in the leg I was holding slowly faded and that's when I added a second and third finger. Only this time the leg only slightly tensed up and as I stroked in those carefully measured shallow caresses, the tension melted far more quickly. The sight, the feel, was almost more than I could stand. I watched each captured breath move in and out of that lovely chest, watched the beautiful face try to hide from sight. It made me ache with need. The moment Yazoo sighed softly and his hips arched in a small, lazy twitch, I took my cue and slid the fingers away.

Yazoo whined softly when the touch disappeared and managed to crack one eye open to watch me.

I knelt between his legs, the one draped up over my shoulder made Yazoo blush to see. I was looking down and Yazoo's eyes followed the movement to see me carefully stroking myself, spreading saliva across my own arousal.

I glanced up and was surprised to see those mako eyes open. I grinned a little and moved his hands away from himself, and mockingly displayed myself for inspection, but no teasing smile, not even a small grin, was returned. Instead something dark and shadowy flitted across the face below me, something I couldn't name and the eyes that watched me grew distant and sad.

"You're certain?" I whispered, hoping the look had merely been uncertainty, worry.

Yazoo only nodded and closed his eyes.

There was no resistance, no uncertain tensing, in the second leg as I raised it to my shoulder. I leaned my weight forward and carefully balanced myself. The desperate length of my cock slid against that fevered body, teasing, testing and when I saw no signs to stop, the tip found and pressed against the tense ring of muscle.

My strong arms were braced on either side of his shoulders, they trembled and sweat beaded up on the pale skin. My head hung loose on my neck and my thick unruly silver hair fell forward and disguised all but the tip of my nose. It was obvious from the tension in my whole body that I was easing into Yazoo slowly with a great force of will.

For me, it was almost too much. I bite the inside of my cheek and tasted blood in the effort it was taking to go slowly. There was no way I was going to hurt Yazoo, there was no way. I repeated that phrase in my head over and over, a mantra that did little to shut off the driving need to pound into that hot, tight pleasure. My breath burned in my chest and escaped in strangled, choked gasps but slowly, I was easing in, settling down and finally, after a torturous forever, I was fully in that welcoming passage.

I hung there, gasping for breath, trying to settle and adjust to the unbearable pleasure that poured across my body. I wanted to give Yazoo time to adjust but the legs had never tensed against him, the hips had never moved to push toward or away from him. When I thought I could stand to see the beautiful man below me and not loose control, I opened my eyes and fell into a sea of green.

I tried once and failed and than tried again to speak. "You okay?" my voice was ragged and broken even to my own ears.

Yazoo below just nodded, staring up at me with wide, unreadable eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Let me know when you're ready," I groaned out, my arms shaking now, my body needing to move, needing to thrust and seek out the pleasure that would make this look like a mild tingle.

Yazoo's only answer was to turn his head and lick a bead of sweat that rolled down.

"Oh god…" I cursed as my eyes grew wide.

I moved, slid out with a hushed moan and slowly eased back in making sure the movement was gentle, careful. No rough urgency, no violent need, just gentle, slowly demanding, joining.

I leaned down and my lips kissed hot trails along Yazoo's face and neck, quick hungry tastes.

"Loz" he gasped.

"Yeah," my voice was strained and broken from the delicious torture I was facing.

"Would you mind, I mean, can we?"

"Say it love, whatever you want tell me. I'll do anything you want."

"I want to turn over. Is that okay?"

I moaned, low and tight in my throat. I lost the steady, slow rhythm I'd been holding and thrust roughly into Yazoo, forcefully but it didn't bring pain, instead it carried a pleasure that consumed me. He thrust hard back, forcing his hips against that rough taking and it pulled another hungry moan from me. My left arm collapsed and I scrambled to catch my weight on my forearm.

It broke the moment.

"Yeah, baby, that sounds nice," I sighed in breathless desire. With gentle ease I slid out, as careful removing myself as I was entering. When I'd finally extracted the now throbbing ache from the source of so much pleasure and torment, Yazoo whimpered softly below me.

I eased the legs that had to be cramping up by now as badly as my arms were off of my shoulders. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Yazoo shook his head and tried to ease away from those eyes that in the dim light, missed nothing.

"Tell me if I hurt you, I want to know."

"It's not that, I, don't laugh, I," he began, and after a deep breath continued, "when you pulled out, I've never felt so empty; I want you back in me" A small blush stained his pale cheeks.

I smiled and smoothed damp hair away. "Why would I laugh? That's how it's supposed to be- least I think it is, for I want you just as much." I couldn't help but claim another kiss, this one deep and full of the hunger before Yazoo slid away and turned over.

The idea that Yazoo was beautiful lying on his back exposed to a wandering eye was chased away. That was nothing; that was simple prettiness; that was a mild attraction, compared to the sight of Yazoo on his hands and knees. The long curtain of silver hair, hanging in damp strands down his back, showered out to either side. He was all long lines, long limbs, long muscles lean under pale lily skin. His spine bowed downward and his head swung, swiping the shower of silver across that rich expanse and down over a shoulder.

The sight stunned me, knocked me breathless. The tattoo of his unit number the showering curtain of hair pulled away to revel only added to the beauty of the moment.

I slid my hands down over that strong ass, cupping it, curving over it, tracing those lines. My hands went lower to the strong thighs and with gentle touches spread them wider. They fell open without resistance, and I accepted and moved to kneel between them. I took a hold of his throbbing erection and pressed it back into that still tight, still far too hot, passage. Only this time, I could watch myself entering the beautiful flesh below him. It was a sight I doubted I'd ever forget -and I have not forgotten to this day.

My strong hands slid over the small of his back down to allowing feather soft strokes slide down his ass, one finger dipping to tease the length of the suddenly hungry cleft, before lowering across hips. Down my hands went, studying, learning, to thighs and than there was the direction. Yazoo didn't need wait for me to ask again, he slid his knees wide.

I pressed the blunt head of that hard need against him and slid inside. There was no resistance this time, no discomfort; it slid into his body as if it belonged. It seemingly became part of him as if the two bodies had merged into one. It felt right and it made me feel whole and good.

I sighed and settled into him and when I moved it was barely an inch, sliding out just a fraction and sliding back in; shallowly, smoothly, as if the shallow thrusts would have been timed with Yazoo's heartbeat.

Over and over in slow, easy strokes; I only moved to shift angles and suddenly those shallow thrusts were sliding against something that made Yazoo howl in pleasure.

Oddly enough, I felt Yazoo try to move his hips so my shallow strokes didn't hit that betraying spot.

It confused me. From how Yazoo was starting to relax and respond I knew he was on the right spot but the lithe body below me was trying to get away from it, not trying to welcome more. Than I really saw what was before me. Yazoo was down on his forearms, face and neck tucked away and protected, legs spread and ass in the air in open invitation, it was sexy as hell but spoke more than words could. My mind added in those small movements to avoid the pleasure of their joining and the picture the whole created was as clear as crystal and just as brittle. It was something that needed to be addressed and stopped, not later but right now.

I ran a hand over the tense back in front of me. "This is how those soldiers used you isn't it?" I kept my pace slow, gentle, not changing rhythm and I didn't wait for an answer, I already knew it. "Like this, they could use you, hurt you, ride you as hard as they wanted and you didn't have to see it or let them see you."

Fraction by fraction, I slowly increased the depth of those slow, careful strokes, holding those hips in place so the added friction and pressure stayed right on that wonderful, perfect spot.

"I can understand why you'd think it's supposed to be that way." It wasn't easy to speak let alone put the swirling chaos of understanding into words but I had to. There were no options. There would be no finishing and discussion of this later. I couldn't just take my pleasure in this wonderful body now without speaking. That would make me no different than all those other men.

I was different.

Yazoo squirmed a little again, trying to escape the obviously increasing pleasure that was spreading across his body. "Just do it," he hissed out.

I swallowed hard and tried to focus. "Do what? Take you. Use you, like they did? Yazoo," I groaned and fought with myself, liking the idea of taking him harder. I promised myself that once they'd passed this battle I'd be able to and told my lust to shut up. "Do you want to know why I want you to enjoy this?"

Yazoo just gasped under me. His back was starting to shine with a light sheen of sweat.

"I'm taking you with such care because you're a virgin."

Yazoo pulled so hard away from the words, physically as well as emotionally, that he nearly pulled away from me. My strong hands held his hips steady and the depth of my careful, gentle strokes had increased, increasing the building pleasure with them.

"No," Yazoo hissed out. "You're wrong. I'm definitely not a virgin."

I leaned forward and kissed that teasing spine. "Of course you are. Virginity can't be taken, Yazoo. It can only be given. Those men, they took your body, they used it for their own lust. They took your body, not you."

Yazoo collapsed and would have fallen if I hadn't slid an arm around his waist. He curled up, trying not to hear those words. His arms folded around his head and his hands crossed on the back of his neck to protect it. "No,"

"Yes," I groaned, thrusting deeply now but still slowly. Teasing with the pleasure a really good fucking would bring us both, but it had to be welcomed by us both or I wouldn't go further. "They fucked your body, not you. I'm fucking you. Do you feel me? I'm not just in your body. I'm in you, because you gave me the gift of your virginity."

Yazoo sobbed a wracking sound of terror, disbelief, shame and hope, mingled together with warmth I couldn't name and a pleasure that was driving both of us mad.

"My touch," I went on, not thinking now, just feeling and speaking what I felt. "My touch wipes away their touch. My kisses cleanse away their mouth. My cock is the only one that has ever taken you. You are pure and I need you to feel the beauty of this." I pushed in hard and hit that spot.

Yazoo nearly strangled on his cry, and his hips thrust back. "No, I'm not, I'm not."

I tightened my arm around that waist and thrust in hard again. I was rewarded by a needy, almost desperate moan. "You are pure, Yazoo." I thrust again and the pleasure pulled a moan from both our throats. "You are innocent." Now those slow thrusts weren't so slow. I pushed in with all the force and need that Yazoo had feared. "I'm the only one that's taken you" I paused to accent my last word with another hard, long stroke.

"Yes," Yazoo sobbed and moaned. "Oh God, yes, please."

I leaned forward, bowing over that bent back and nipped hard enough to sting on that hunched up shoulder. "I'm going to take you, as hard as I want. I'm going to pound into you."

"Yes," Yazoo whispered.

"I'm going to fill you."

"Yes."

"There will be no room for anything but me, I'm going to take you so hard." I was growling the words out now, shivering with need.

"Oh, please, yes."

"You're going to enjoy every second."

Yazoo cried out as his hips pushed back hard onto my driving cock. Inviting the invasion deeper, needing it harder.

"Yazoo," my dark, demanding voice was barely above a whisper but it filled the room and Yazoo's world. "You're going to come with my cock hard in your ass and you're going to come before I do."

"More! Oh God, oh, please, more, harder, please, please."

I nipped the salty skin again, "anything my beautiful love wishes."

I used the arm around Yazoo's waist to pull the man up from where we'd slipped lower. My knees spread out, forcing Yazoo's out wider. I held on tightly to those slender hips, had a moment of clear thought left to make sure I was still on or close to being on that perfect angle and than I let himself go.

I took Yazoo with primal need. Pounding now forcefully and for every stroke in, Yazoo pushed back wanting more. The cell filled with the sounds of Yazoo's keening moans, each one a symphony of overwhelmed pleasure, our paired gasping breaths and the sensual, hot sounds of sweat slick skin scraping hard against sweat slick skin.

I closed his eyes, I wanted to keep watching, but I couldn't. The scents of sweat, need and sex were heavy in the cell. I was close, it felt too good, I'd teased too long but from the shuddering of Yazoo's body, the begging tone of his wordless moans, I could tell he was close to his own breaking point. I slide the arm around Yazoo's waist lower and my hand found the weeping, desperately neglected cock.

It took less than a dozen hard strokes, in time with my thrusts, for Yazoo to spasm and break the rhythm as he came. It was hard, consuming. Hot, jetting release spilled over my hand and splashed up onto that heaving chest. The cry that his release wrenched from his throat was loud enough that I was glad that the cells were sound proofed. It was a passing thought because Yazoo's climax had his entire body contracting, clenching, trembling; and as Yazoo fell from that great height I lost the fragments of my own control.

My hard pounding faltered and turned into deep, staccato jabs. I tried to bury myself as deeply as I could into that easing body as I came so hard for the first time, that I saw black floating spots in front of my vision. It didn't end, I prayed it would because I thought I might die other wise, but, oh, I never wanted it to end. Over and over my hips snapped into Yazoo's body, coming, filling, claiming in a wash of pleasure that almost hurt.

Than slowly he was coming back to himself. Yazoo was crushed beneath me. My softening cock was still buried in that warm passage and seemed happy to stay there. My breath burned in my throat and my pulse pounded hard. Both of our bodies were sweaty and sticky and I wasn't sure if I could move.

Only, Yazoo hadn't moved. He'd collapsed down but he hadn't moved. It worried me enough to have me withdraw out of that lovely ass, which pulled a soft whimper from the body below me. I rolled to the side, sliding in next to Yazoo, facing him and started to pry that buried head up to see into the face that was being denied to me.

When I managed to lift that head and brush back the heavy curtain of hair, I saw tears streaking down the beautifully open face. Yazoo closed his eyes and tried to turn his face away but I grabbed a hold of him and pulled him close.

"There now, it's okay. Shhh, it's okay."

Yazoo gasped and hiccupped and wiped brutally at the tears on his face. "Sorry," he muttered against my chest.

"Don't be. You're okay?"

Yazoo nodded and I kissed his head.

"Thank you," I sighed lovingly.

"For what?"

"For letting me be your first."

Yazoo shook his head. "You didn't really mean all that did you?" But he kept his face tucked against me, not allowing me to see his expression.

I hugged Yazoo closer, "of course I did."

That ran a shudder across Yazoo and for a moment I pulled Yazoo as close as he had pulled me.

We lay there for hours, held together closely. And in the morning, nothing changed. Except for one thing…

Yazoo never really talked again; only to me.

He would talk only to me, and usually only three words that conveyed everything his mind, body and soul wanted.

"I love you."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**AN:**_**Oh my goodness! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and it's ironic that about eighty percent of it is a lemon.**_

_**I really do apologize for my lack of updating, but that will be remedied. Now that a few things in my life have calmed down, I now have more time to place on writing; which I most definitely will do. **_

_**So thank you to all who reviewed, added to story alert, or favorite stories list. It really means a lot, and I sincerely apologize if I have yet to send you a personal thank you.**_

_**But anyway, enjoy this smexiful goodness, for I sure did. **_

_**By the way, THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED!!!**_

_**Kou-Shuurei**_


End file.
